Blood Maid
by fire within blue eyes
Summary: CHAPTER 20 UP! : seras had left her old life behind to become alucard's blood maid , but after a series of disturbing events the vampire is even more insane then ever and he has chosen seras for his prey O o watch out seras! Rated T...for now  grin
1. The job

**Ok I know I said that I was not gonna do anymore hellsing fanfic's for a while but oh well XD **

**Summery **** seras has left her friends and her old life behind to become alucard's blood maid , but after a series of disturbing events the vampire is even more insane then ever and he has chosen seras for his prey O_o watch out seras! **

**Rated T but will go up (you know I am no good; D) **

**I do not own hellsing ...T_T**

**Hope you like this story guyz cuz I am planning to make it my best XD happy reading REVIEW! **

Blood maid 

The dream had ended like it had never begun. Blue eyes flicked open and were welcomed by the early morning light that seeped through the cream curtains and blades of light scattered along the walls of the bed room. The girl dragged her feet out from her warm, cosy cocoon and gazed out of her Window, The autumn leaves had turned and the roses had withered winter was on its way. She squinted her eyes so that the distant hills became more visible, she knew that she had a long journey ahead of her, but like always she would ignore realty , it did not touch her, it never would. Seras Victoria, a young girl of nineteen would soon be on her way to become a blood maid, she did not know herself why she accepted the peculiar job but then again would she ever understand anything she did. As her mind made its usual routine of asking her strange, random questions there was a knock at her door, the same knock that had always been on time for nine years

"Sears?, are you dressed I am coming in" Mrs porter whose checks were flushed from the many stairs that led to her bedroom was caring a tray with a bowl of hot porridge sprinkled with sugar , the sweet oaty smell lingered in the air

"Morning sleeping beauty" she teased as she placed the tray down and laid out the cutlery

"Sleepy yes, beauty no" she replied leaning against the window frame, Mrs Porter rolled her eyes

"You won't be if you keep staying up late" seras smiled at her concern , Mrs porter was a well built women with butch features, the thing that seras loved about her the most was seeing something good in everything in her sight, no matter how grim.

"Now come and have ya breakfast I am not letting you set a foot outside this room until you have eaten every last grain" she proclaimed, seras pulled herself away from the window and sat to eat. Every last spoonful was as delicious as the first and left her with a warm and satisfied feeling

"Wonderful as always, thanks P" seras wiped her finger along the bottom of the bowl and she licked her fingers

"Well I try my best love" The room fell silent, seras knew that today would be difficult and she sensed that her beloved P would still try to dissuade her

"Are ya sure you want to go love, nothing is set in stone ya know" seras only smiled gently at her

"P, I will be fine Sir Integra promised you that I will be in good hands"

"Hump, That woman, also promised maddy's daughter that she was in good hands, and look what happened to her"

"But no one really knows what happened to her, I am sure she is fine P" the women gave her another look of protest but seras spoke before she could speak again

"And the pay is good, all I have to do is give my blood" seras felt her mouth become dry when she said her words

"Yes for a blood sucking monster" she snapped back and then her expression changed to a softer look

"Ah come now seras you don't need to go, why you don't stay here for another year until some work comes up in town"

"P we both know that there is nothing, besides I want to do it...and I will" her words were clear and the women huffed

"I just don't like the thought of you working for them dear, lots of people had gone missing there" seras held her paw like hand in her own

"I will be fine" she reassured her and the angelic look in her eyes swayed Mrs Porters attempts

"Well...if it's what you want lovie, but if anything happens and I mean the tiniest thing you came straight back here, right?" she nodded

"well then you best get dressed, I will see ya down stairs" with that she left leaving the girl alone again, the previous night she had already packed what she needed , just simple things to help her live so all that was left was to prepare for the long, tedious journey ahead of her. Blue had always been her favourite colour, and last Christmas Mrs Porter had made her a long blue cotton dress with white embroidery stitched onto the hem and sleeves. After she had washed she pulled on her chosen dress and brushed her hair, she had recovered from a deadly fever from a year ago and her hair had to be cut short, but it had now grown just below her shoulders, the effects of the fever were terminal it was the reason why she could not work in a factory or even farm work, she was weak and hated it so when this job was offered she knew she had to take it. Seras had been dependent on Mrs Porter for nine years and wanted to repay her badly. She brushed her hair until it shone and laced a blue ribbon threw to tie it up, only looking in her reflection once she dragged her suite case , she had made sure that she travelled light so that she was able to lift her own belongings.

"Good bye room" she spoke as she left her now empty room and made her way down the steps.

Mrs porter had her sons and daughters lined up so that seras could bid farewell, she could not help but giggle at the way P had set them up as if they were soldiers on parade, she kissed and hugged and shed tears as she said good bye to each and every one of them, and the hardest part was saying good bye to Mrs porter she had been like a mother to her and loved her dearly

"G...good bye...lo...ve" she spoke between sobs, seras wrapped her arms around her and hugged her like a child hugging its teddy bear

"Thank you P, thank you for everything" The women kissed her forehead and blew into her handkerchief

"Don't forget to write now will you?" seras smiled over her shoulder

"I promise to write! Take care I love you all" she called as a coach men took her bags and tied them to the roof , another opened the door and offered his hand for her to step in, she took it and slumped into the soft leather seats, she stuck her head out of the window

"Don't forget me seras!"

"Yea and me"

"Tell me about everything in your letters" the children called waving and blowing kisses, seras waved in response

"I will, I will!" The horses started to trot and the carriage pulled away from the farm, seras waved once more before turning around straight in the seats, she rubbed her eye

"I did stay up late again, well I am going to be travelling for quite some time so it won't hurt to get a little more sleep" she pulled her legs up so that they were resting on the seat beside her, and she soon stared to drift off to sleep her thoughts faded back to that day when fate brought her and Integra Hellsing together

"_Mama there is a fancy carriage down the lane, one of the wheels had broken and the woman is stuck!" _

"_Now, Lydia is you telling tall tales again?" the child shook her head in protest _

"_no mama really there is, seras I will show you" she yanked on seras dress and she was obliged to follow, the child was right a large red oak carriage had fallen on its side and one of the wheels had cracked on the bumpy dirt track. Seras rushed to see if anyone was injured_

"_Hello is anyone in there?" she heard a groan _

"_Hang on I am coming!" she turned to the child _

"_Lydia go back and send for help" the girl obeyed and spirited back to the farm, seras struggled to climb on the side of the carriage which was facing upwards because of her weakness but she was determined to help _

"_Ok, just hang on I am almost there" she yanked open the door to find a women jammed in between the seat and the floor, she carefully lowered herself down into the fallen carriage and gently helped the women to slid out of her entrapment. Soon enough the help had arrived and they carried the women into the house along with the driver, seras had pushed herself too far and was a little weakened by the exercise so she also had to be carried back. The driver was not to badly harmed neither was the women and after a few moments of fussing over the cut on her head she had the chance to thank seras_

"_I wanted to thank you for helping me, if you had not pulled me out the damage would have been considerably more than it is now" _

"_Oh you're very well come...miss?" _

"_Sir Integra Hellsing" seras cringed at her name this women was also known as the (Iron madden) who apparently was master to a vampire and seras was unsure whether to believe it or not _

"_N...nice to meet you, I am seras Victoria" seras observed Integra's features as she spoke, her ice blue eyes were similar to hers yet very different, they held a tint of mystery and something else which seras found unable to place her finger on, her hair was incredible long and almost white, her natural face expression was not stern nor gentle again seras found her to be very usual as if she was from another world, and she asked seras questions about her and her life and when seras said that she needed a job Integra's eyes glinted _

"_This is rather sudden but how would you like to work for me?"Seras without thinking said yes even though she had not explained what she would like her to do, she smiled and explained the job to her _

"_I can tell you now that all of those rumours are true, but no one except you and Mrs Porter must know this, vampires are real and the only reason that most people doubt their existence is because my organisation has been doing a good job of maintaining blissful ignorance" seras found her words were like ice even thought she knew that she had nothing against the young girl , she continued _

"_I am head of an organisation which deals with things that humans like your self should not have to, but I will explain that in further detail later, Hellsing's main weapon is a vampire and vampires need blood to survive, however we are struggling to find volunteers to be his blood maids and he is now having to kill for his meal, this is not good at all so what I am asking you is will you become a blood maid?" seras felt her head spin with so many questions that demanded answers and answers the demanded questions _

"_The pay is fifty pounds per unum" seras cleared her mind of all doubt and only one word screamed in her head"_

"_Yes, yes I will" _

**Ouch my fingers T_T I was determined to finish this in one day XD **

**HINT: what will seras think about her new job, what will her other duties be apart from being alucard's blood bucket and what will Alucard think of his new toy ;D **

**Next chappie coming soon! So please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	2. Meeting the monster

**Ow my fingers now sound like a cement mixer when I move them T_T but it's all for you guyz ^_^ so I hope you like the second chappie – and I will be doing hints at the end of each one so look out for 'em , enjoy! XD **

Blood maid 

"Woah boy" the sudden halt of the fine oak carriage had awaken the sleeping beauty, her limbs ached form the awaked sleeping position and she rubbed her eyes which were still murky, and when her vision cleared she peered out of the window. The Hellsing manor stood in full glory before her, its tall towers swept the sky and to Seras it looked more like a prison then a manor house. She shrugged her shoulders as the appearance was to be expected.

"Welcome to Hellsing Miss" a footman said as he opened the door and offered her his hand, she took it with a thankful smile and explored the new ground with her feet, stone, stone and more stone not one bit of green there were no birds singing and the sky was grey with storm clouds, it was as if God had forsaken the place

"This way Miss" seras followed closely behind, to get lost on a first day would surly lower her salary. The building was a far greater improvement then on the outside, the walls were covered in light blue wallpaper and the decor was much more appealing, it almost seemed homely but there was a certain atmosphere about it that made her shiver it was as if the walls had eyes. She was then greeted by a elderly man with a single glass in his eye, he was wearing what seemed to be butler uniform and she guessed right

"Welcome to Hellsing Miss Victoria, My name is Walter, I hope you had a pleasant journey"

"Well I was asleep for most of it" she confessed and the elderly man smiled

"Well then you will be wide awake for your first duty" she nodded eager to start

"But before you get settled Sir Integra would like to have a little chat, following me please" she obeyed and he led her to the iron maddens office, he opened the door politely letting her enter first. As she did she came face to face with her employer her cool blue eyes matched hers and seras saw that her arm was in a sling from her accident with the carriage

"It's just a sprain" she spoke seeing the concern in the young girls face, she came forward and was followed by Walter who closed the door behind them

"How is your arm Sir Integra?"

"Fine Walter, Seras how was your journey?"

"Well...I was very tried so I must have dozed off for most of it" her tone hinted that Integra or Walter should have laughed but they remained silent Seras felt embarrassment wash over and she lowered her head

"It was fine thank you" she corrected and Integra changed the subject to a more serious matter

"As you are now well aware you will be allowing my servant to feed from you, there are you understand certain hazards"

"Yes, but I..."

"This job is not for the weak of heart, it requires bravery and an open mind but seeing you last week put my mind at ease, I believe that you are perfect for the job" Seras smiled taking in the complement that was hidden beneath her words

"Alucard is the most powerful vampire in the history of the universe, he is also a monster and I advise you to keep this with you at all times when feeding him" Integra nodded to her butler to give seras her new best friend, a revolver with blessed silver and a inscription on the barrel, she looked bewildered as he gave her the weapon

"But...but I have never fired a gun in all of my life!" she squeaked

"Well If Alucard gets carried away I am sure that your natural instincts will aid you to learn" Seras took the gun in her hand, it was surprising light

"Walter spent time and effort to make this so that you could use it, if you are an appreciative person you will use it and thank him for it"

"Well I am very grateful, but let's hope I don't have to use it" Integra nodded in agreement

"Alucard rarely loses his control, however I won't take any chances but before I let you go to your new chambers there are a few things we need to discuss" she offered the girl a chair and Seras mentally prepared herself for all sorts of alarming information

"firstly, Alucard has been on this earth for hundreds of years so don't be distracted if you don't fully understand him, secondly he is very dangerous so always be polite and don't upset him, keep your revolver on you at all times and remember that **I **am in charge so don't follow his orders unless it is absolutely necessary. You will change your sleeping patterns so that you are awake through the entire night, Alucard is to be fed once every night unless he is in need for a second meal, only give him what he needs and no more otherwise you may wake up a vampire" She waited to see if Seras had anything to ask, when she saw that she was still processing her first sentence she sighed and continued

"How he feeds from you is entirely up to him, your blood is pure virgin and he will appreciate every last drop, he will now spend less time trying to find something to eat and more time killing ghouls" Seras sat up

"Ghouls, What are they?" Walter and Integra exchanged glances

"de-flowered humans who have been bitten and drained by a vampire" seras tried to take in all of the information, most of it seemed impossible to be true while the rest was something out of a long forgotten nightmare. The ice queen noticed her struggle and decided to put her out of her misery

"Walter take Seras to her room, after you have refreshed yourself you will begin, the day is almost at its end" Seras stood and curtsied before leaving with Walter.

The two had been walking down an endless corridor for at least ten minutes and seras tried to engage in conversation

"So how long have you been working here Walter?"

"For thirty years, but it seems like I only joined yesterday" His face showed signs of pride as he wondered through his memories

"You must love living here, it's so big" she mused

"Yes indeed it is, but do not judge by first glance Miss Victoria looks can be quite deceiving" she gave him a look of puzzlement but decided not to go further with the topic as she felt her mind would burst

"So tell me about Alucard, how long have you known him?" This topic made the butler become alert as if he knew that someone was listening

"I have known him for nearly all my life he is quite a...interesting person"

"Well I hope me and him get along otherwise it would be very awkward when I feed him" she rubbed the back of her neck it was still stiff from her slumber

"I am sure you will be good friends" his voice was almost sarcastic and it caught her attention , she opened her mouth to speak again when something made her heart stop, a breeze no more like a breath touched the back of her neck, she span round to find nothing, no one was there

"Something the matter, Miss Victoria?" The elderly butler enquired

"I could have sworn I felt someone breathing down my neck" her words shook like her body did and her mind search for an answer

"Hey Walter this place is not haunted is it?" she felt a little more at ease when he chuckled lightly at her conclusion

"No, no ghosts someone must have left a window open, come now your room is just up ahead" Seras was not satisfied but moved on wanting to get away from where she was standing, but she kept feeling as if someone was watching her

Her room was truly amazing, the walls were painted a gentle cream and a soft white fur rug to match, the furniture was coloured dark brown and the large four poster bed had carvings of roses painted gold. Her bedding was a slightly darker cream and a polar bear skin was spread across it, its head still attacked

"Um Walter I don't mean to be rude but do you think I could get a blanket without a head?" he smiled agreeing that the skin was a little too much

"yes you may, I hope you will be comfortable this is one of our finest rooms, your bathroom is just behind that door there and your uniform is in the wardrobe, I will wait outside for you" he bowed before leaving her too change, she waited for him to leave before pouncing on her bed and wrapping herself up in the silk sheets.

"I feel like a princess" she giggled like an excited child how much she wanted to stay in that bed forever but with the sadness of determination she climbed out and opened her wardrobe to find her rather alarming uniform. She expected a simple maids outfit or maybe just a plan garment but nothing like a Lolita style dress, complete with ribbons and all. She lifted the lace flaps of the dress to see if it was plan underneath but she found it was just as fancy as the outer layers. She wanted to cry out when she saw that there was a pair of long black and white lace socks to match

"Integra said nothing about wearing something so, so, so BLOODY REDICLOUS!" she scorned herself for shouting her woes and she heard Walter knock on the door, she marched out holding the Lolita uniform and her face was red with embarrassment

"Walter there must be some mistake, surly I am not meant to wear this!" He laughed

"My apologies I did not explain, how can I put this without embarrassing you...you know when you see a meal that looks so wonderful you have to take a bite?"

"Y...yes..."

"It's the same thing with Alucard, he finds you attractive and so he will want to take a bite" seras wanted the floor to swallow her whole

"Must I, why can I not wear something that I brought?"

"Alucard choose this for his blood maids to wear, it's what he finds appealing" he shrugged as he explained the dress to the red faced girl and she swallowed any arguments she had left 

"Well a uniform, is a uniform I will have to make do" Walter watched her enter her room again and after a few moments she emerged, Walter could hardly recognise her she was now head to toe in white and black lace which showed off her hour glass figure, she was not used to wearing such clothing least of all something that revelled her legs so much and her blush continued to grow brighter by the second

"I have to say, I feel very, very ridiculous" she shuffled her feet forward not wanting to move legs as when she did the revelled more

"Well don't worry as soon as you have tended to Alucard you can dress in whatever you choose" this cheered the girl up and she was now being led away to perform her new job as a blood maid.

Damp, dark and dank the perfect ingredients to make a suitable resting place for a vampire, Seras found she had to watch were she was placing her feet not wanting to slip and spoil the dress as it may come out of her wages, they soon were now facing a door with a pentagram carved into the wood, Seras only knew that the pentagram was meant to be the sign of the devil and she hoped that it meant nothing more

"Good luck Miss Victoria, do you have your revolver?" she nodded and showed him the handle, he smiled

"If there is an emergency just call for me, Integra has ordered that I watch over you for the first week, just in case" seras smiled and then opened the door, the feeling was overpowering even as a human she could feel his presence and her fear kicked in, her legs shook as she stepped into the unknown darkness, her eyes did not grant her any vision she was a blind mouse in a cats lair. She kept on walking and decided that calling out was her best option

"Hello Mr Alucard?" Nothing

"Hello, its Seras Victoria I am the new blood maid"

"The only blood maid" The voice was deep, and cut into her like shards of ice , she gulped she knew that this was her chance to show Integra that she was the best person for the job and she called out again

"Um hello nice to meet you, do you think you could show yourself because unfortunately there are limits to human eyes" she saw a light, two lights that glowed bright red they seemed to grow bigger at time went by, it took her a few seconds to realise that they were the eyes of the vampire, and he was coming closer and closer. Finally she could see him, the darkness around them seemed to dissolve and candles lit up on the walls, he towered above her and she found it a little intimidating , he was handsome with a very muscular jaw and he had ivory white skin which seemed to almost glow in the dim light. He was covered in red apart from his black waist coat and white shirt. His clothing was strange to the young girl she had never seen anything like it , yet again she had never dreamed she would meet a real life vampire either and here she was standing before one, the reality of it was enough to sweep anyone off their feet.

"So then, you're the new blood downer they give me"

"Blood maid" she corrected him, her eyes locked with his and she was mesmerised by them they were hypnotising and she started to feel herself fall into a trance. She pulled her eyes away and shook her head

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Alucard" she held out her hand offering him to shake it but he ignored the friendly gesture and looked her up and down

"What a weak, little thing you are what did you say your name was?"

"Seras Victoria" she remembered what Integra had said about his strange behaviour and thus pushed passed his rude and random remarks, she lowered her hand and smiled at him

"So then how would you like it drink, I mean the neck or the wrist?" she was shocked and put out when his rumbling laughter filled the space around them

"Something ...funny Mr Alucard?" she tried to keep her voice from sounding angry

"I get so bored waiting down here and it's always fun to have someone like you to entrain me" Seras could only take so many insults and her patience was wearing thin _"right then, time for plan B" _she thought and she began to roll back her sleeve exposing her pale, creamy flesh, Alucard watched half amused and half fascinated as she stretched her arm out to him, offering her wrist

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked quite innocently but she secretly mocked him, and he could hear her thoughts as loud as he could hear her hot, virgin blood rush through her veins and his mouth became dry

"Oh, quite the generous one aren't we?" but he took her wrist and yanked it roughly to his mouth Seras opened her mouth slightly as she saw his long , sharp vampirc fangs he paused his mouth just above her wrist , she looked at him

"Enjoy" and he did all too much, the pain was incredible not only did he take his time to sink his fangs in but he turned his mouth slightly so that they cut in side to side, ripping the skin. She tried very hard not to make any noise but a small cry of pain escaped her lips _"come on seras don't be a wimp it's just a scratch, it will pass soon" _she comforted herself and she thanked God it worked, his fangs were now latched into her wrist and he started to suck the red liquid from her, she waited until she started to feel light headed

"Mr Alucard, please stop now" she was surprised to see how obedient he was, he stopped instantly and even licked her wound clean.

"Thank you" she could not help asking

"Did it taste ok?" He turned his back against her and started to walk off into the darkens but she could hear him call to her

"Go away human" Despite his rude statements she was very pleased with the outcome it had gone smoothly and she was thankful that she did not need to use her new gun

"Good evening Mr Alucard" she called back and she turned to exit his chambers. Walter welcomed her back and asked how it went

"To be honest Walter I thought that it would be really hard, but this is easy" she beamed as they walked away from the dank, dark depths of the basement, Walter gave her a wry smile

"But remember Miss Victoria things are not what they appear" Seras nodded but went on about how simple it was , he sighed as the girl rambled on and he felt a little sorry for her _"poor Miss Victoria what a nasty shock she will get when Alucard returns from a battle, God help her Indeed" _

**Yes Indeed Walter O_O I feel very sorry for seras, especially in the next chappie XD Hope you like it **

**HINT: what will happen if seras runs into Alucard after a battle, will seras be able to cope with her illness and the attentions of a Psycho vampire and will we get a little visit from the valentine brothers...?**

**Find out in the next chappie coming very soon! **

**IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THEN REVEIW! **


	3. when blue meets blood

**Wow I did not think I would get so many reviews after one day ^_^thanks! I hope you like this chappie just as much I certainly enjoyed writing it; D Review! **

Blood Maid 

A new job, a new home and a whole new life style. Seras had gone through all of these thankfully dramatic changes in one day and she was starting to feel the effects of it. Although she had slept all the way to the Hellsing manor she started to feel her lids grow heavy and her mouth expanded to yawn. She had just returned from her first meeting with the vampire and enquired if she would be needed

"Yes, Integra has sent Alucard out on a mission and he always returns hungry but I thought that you had been asleep on the journey?" Walter, who was surprised by the young girl's tiredness, answered her question with an almost shocked expression.

"Well must be the typhus effect" she sighed tapping her fingers on the table in a steady rhythm

"Typhus...oh yes you only just recovered from it, I do apologise" he gave her an apologetic bow and continued to make the tea

"It's alright" she stretched her arms and clicked her fingers

"So what mission has he been sent out on?" Walter stirred the tea with a silver spoon, as he spoke

"He has been sent to deal with a small ghoul infestation, nothing very serious"

"Uh-huh" she was now even too tried to speak, Walter looked kindly at her

"Perhaps if you took a little nap, you may feel better" she gave look of uncertainty

"Don't worry, I won't tell Integra as long as you promise to wake up in time" She stood and gave the elderly man her best toothy grin

"Thanks Walter, I promise" She thanked him again before leaving him to his daily tea making. She had not been thinking were she was walking and it did not take her long to loose her way, she cursed quietly to herself and rattled her brain for the correct route to her chamber

"No it's not that way...but didn't I just past that painting, oh bloody hell!" She cried. She kept wondering through the endless corridors and many stair wells until she spotted two guards that were chatting on duty, she approach them with a mind of innocents

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me I am a little lost" the two men looked at the girl as if she was eye candy; her Lolita uniform only encouraged their wondering eyes. She tried to ignore them and waited for their response. The larger male with bear like features answered his bushy beard ruffled as he spoke

"Were do you need to go lassie?"

"I am going to my bedroom" they smiled making her regret her bluntness

"Why don't ya stay here for a while?" the other spoke

"Yea! Or if you wanna go to your room that badly take us with you" it was meant a joke and both laughed hearty unlike the rather angry Seras who starred daggers at them both. She waited until they complemented each other on how well the "joke" was told before speaking again and decided that she should just change the topic instead of talking about the properties of her bedroom

"What are you guarding anyway?" both stop giggling and spoke like soldiers then school boys

"Sir Integra is in a meeting with the Knights of the Round Table"

"Who are they?"

"Classified" The bear –man spat as if she had just insulted him, she was now fuming and was about to pour her anger out when a ear splinting sound stung the air and made Seras clutch her ears in pain. She could not hear what they were saying but she saw that their mouths were moving in large motions she realised that the sound meant that something was wrong, the bear like guard pulled Seras behind him so that she was shoved into the door, she felt her pain wither away when the searing music stopped and she should hear again

"What was that, what's going on?" Both looked at each other

"Someone has infiltrated the Manor and we must protect our post, don't worry more guards will be on their way"

"But why keep me here, I am just a Blood Maid!"

"Sorry Miss we can't you go wondering off when a threat is about, just stay behind us and you will be fine" She smiled despite their behaviour their motives were noble and she obeyed and kept well behind the two. Nothing happened for the first ten minutes at least, Seras saw something move in the distant and what it was made her want to scream. Monsters, Ghouls were dragging their lump bodies towards the two humans, they looked like humans but when Seras saw that their eyes were glowing with an unearthly scarlet light she was easily swayed

"Bloody monsters!" the other male yelled, Seras pushed herself further behind them as the de-flowered humans came dangerously close, she could hear the strange zombie like sounds and she wanted to close her eyes

"Not human...there not human" she breathed , The two men pulled out their guns which had already been loaded and fired at the pack of monsters , Seras kept her eye shut tightly and covered her ears with her hands not wanting to hear the splatter of their blood and brains paint the walls. After a few horrific moments of screaming and firing she slowly opened her eyes, only the first row had been eliminated and the second was well on its way to devour them.

"Dam it, there is too many of them!"

"What will w..."

"Ahhhhhh!" Seras screamed as the larger males head exploded and his blood splattered onto the girls face and white dress. She shook with sear terror unable to keep her eyes away from the blooded corpse.

"Shit!" the other cried as he watched his comrade slump to the floor in a lump of oozing guts. The new blood Maid had her back turned from him so her eyes did not see his torso sliced in two, but she felt the spray of blood and turned to find him also dead, very dead. She remembered she had a weapon to defend herself with, she shook her head and made herself brave pulling out the revolver she aimed it at the undead army. She closed her eyes and was about to pull the trigger when

"What do we have here?" Her lids flicked open and her eyes were now set on a tall, tanned man with an inhuman smile pierced with gold rings and his face wore smug look. She gritted her teeth in pure disgust as he tossed a severed guards head up into the air before catching it again like it was a kick ball, she held the gun steady as she spoke , unsure were her bravery had come from

"Who the hell are you?" He kicked the head towards the girl, missing her by an inch

"Heh, how cute you're shouting but if I were you I would keep your mouth shut" He came closer and her finger pulled the trigger , she missed and the recoil from the revolver sent her flying back into the door, the sick stranger had hr by the neck and slammed her harder into the door

"You fucking slut, just try and fucking do that again I fucking dare you!" his breath made her eyes water, he smelled like a fish rotting in a steam room for hundreds of years. His grip was tight but she could just about speak

"Let me go, or I'll shoot you again" He licked his thin lips and she saw that his free perverted hand was now grabbing her left breast. She looked away half embarrassed and half ashamed for being so easily manipulated, she tried to move her hand to fire again but his leg pressed it against the door

"I was only gonna rape that uptight bitch Integra, but I think I could fuck you as well" She struggled for her sanity but his grip was too strong, she wriggled helplessly but she knew all she could do was cry out

"Help, someone!" her cry was answered by an unlikely hero, Walter stood behind the man shaking his head in disapproval and his eye glinted with anger.

"How dare you, you swine" his words were plain and not very insulating but his unexpected moves said it all. Long, thin sliver wires floated in the air and gleamed with heavens light. The undead monsters had been sliced up and were now heaps of limbs covering the floor.

"Who the fuck... are you, grandpa?" He smiled and his glass reflected the man's strange yellow eyes.

"Walter Dornez, but Angle of Death is what you're kind called me" the deadly threads of light wrapped around the man's arms and with one small movement made by the butler, they were severed. In a few moments of bloody combat he was slammed against the wall for interrogation

"Who are you, why did you came here, what is your purpose!" He ignored the demanding questions and only laughed

"Fuck you!" he yelled as his body evaporated into mist and left the only surviving humans to think upon the events that had just past them and they left stains on Seras's memory. Walter looked at the new Blood Maid with sympathetic eyes

"Are you alright Miss Victoria?" he enquired his voice laced with deep concern, she looked back at him and then looked at her hands dripping with blood

"yea...fine" she was far from it, but to keep her new friend from worrying she lied, he was not convinced but before he could ask further the door that the once alive humans were fighting for opened, Sir Integra's face was grey with saddens and guilt

"Walter, Seras what happened?" Her loyal servant explained and she hit the wall with her fist, her eyes blazed with anger

"Whoever they are they will not go on unpunished, Walter I want you to find out who this man was it may be difficult..."

"Don't worry Sir Integra; I am sure we will get to the bottom of this" He quickly made a small gesture towards Seras who was standing next to him, her eyes bent to the floor. Integra nodded in understanding

"Seras, perhaps you should retire, Alucard will have to wait until"

"No Sir, I am fine really...I don't want to let you or him down just because I saw ...I will be fine" She reassured and the iron madden was too distracted to argue, she allowed Seras to return to her duties.

"Walter, Alucard is back stand by the door... I don't want any more of my staff dead"

It was as dark as she had last seen it, the vampire had returned from his mission and Seras knew that it was time for him to feed again, her mind was still flashing the images of ghouls being sliced up and the guards being slaughter before her. It was all too much especially on her first day. She had not realised that she was standing before his throne, nor did she know that he was grinning at her, his eyes watched her memories

"Had a busy night I take it?" she woke from her day dream and she almost fell in shock from seeing were she was

"S...Sorry Mr Alucard" she bowed repetitively for forgiveness, he stood his eyes filled with something that made her quiver

"You're mind is weak, what a coward you are" she swallowed

"I...I am not used to seeing...such things" He evaded her mind _"blood so much blood, too much, Oh God help me" _She froze

Clap

Clap

Clap

She looked confused _"why...why is he clapping?" _his eyes were lit with hells fire

"Wonderful, you have seen your first hellsing battle and survived, I thought you would not last a minute" He admitted, she grew angry how dare he make fun of her and how could he be enjoying her pain

"Stop it" she muttered but his deep, mocking laughter filled the space around them, she clenched her fists

"I said stop it, how dare you laugh at me..." black, everything went black

**Ok, yes I know it's a lot like the bit were Jan and Walter have a fight...sorry T_T , if anyone was a little confused basically this bit is about what Seras is gonna have to deal with being a blood maid **

**Still- hope you enjoyed it teehee cliff hangers . **

**HINT: what is gonna happen to seras why did it go black! And is that the end of Jan...find out next chappie coming soon! **

**REVEIW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	4. through blood and tears

**I have noticed that the reviews are from the people who have read my pervious stories just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me ^^ so I hope you like this chappie as much as you did the others **

**Happy reading! **

Blood Maid 

Black, everything went black. The darkness consumed the fear stricken girl and it choked her, she struggled to move and realised that her limbs were numb, whatever she was trapped in it would not let her go. Seras was thankful that her mouth was still functional

"Mr Alucard, what is happening!" she felt something touch her, a gloved hand grabbed her sawn like neck and squeezed the air out of her lungs

"How amusing, the farm girl is giving me a lecture" she spluttered

"L...let me...g...go" his grip tightened, he was far too strong and her lips turned blue from their lack of air, his sadistic laughter filled her ears and she grew angry again

"Let, me, GO!" an outline of his body appeared, she saw that they had returned and the candle light restored. He was still holding her by the neck and his eyes blazed as he spoke

"How foolish you are, the only human I allow to give me orders is my master" she felt her body become warm and she pushed on his chest to ease her neck. Using his other hand he pulled her hair causing her to wince, her neck was fully exposed to his deadly gaze. He lowered his head so that his mouth was an inch away from her creamy flesh and she felt his icy breath on her bare skin

"No" she breathed but his answer was yes, his jaws widened and his teeth pierced her skin, she cried out in pain, he twisted his mouth so that his fangs tore inside her neck and scared her for life. Tears of pain formed around her eyes

"Mr Alucard you're hurting me!" he ignored the whimpering human as he was far more interesting in getting his meal and enjoying it

"Stop! Please!" she pleaded but she knew she had one last option before he drained her completely, her revolver was still in her dress pocket and half loaded her trembling hand reached for it and she did not hesitate to fire, His head was now bleeding heavily and steam rose from the wound, she fell to the floor and clutched the teeth marks which bleed heavily from his unforgiving bite. She looked at the vampire and sighed deeply

"You should have listen to me...now you will wake up with a nasty head ache" she turned and walked to exit the chamber.

"I hope that this won't leave a huge ..." The door disappeared

"What...?"She ran and ran but she was running through a void of never ending darkness, the only light was the no life kings eyes. She froze as she watched him came closer and closer but her bravery was not gone yet

"Put it back to normal right now!" she ordered, his footsteps stopped and shadows darted towards the young girl. They pinned her to the wall and acted like chains

"Alucard Integra will hear of this!" she yelled, he was now in front of her with a devilish grin and his eye filled with blood lust

"What made you think" he leaned in to her face

"That I was finished with you" the shadows ripped away the clothing around her chest and neck so that she was only covered by a white dress with thin fabric and small straps, she was almost naked before his ancient eyes

"How dare you!" she blushed from being so very exposed, he grinned at her expression and his fingers traced the lines of her neck

"You are different from the others" he licked her neck and muttered something she could not hear

"Delicious" he bit into her, pain and embarrassment painted her face while his was covered with her tears and blood. Shadows of hands went to her body and clawed at her chest and thighs

"stop it!" her voice was weak like her body _"so much pain too much, it's so painful"_ he heard her thoughts and growled as if she had done him wrong, the shadows withdrew and returned to their owner, half dressed and half dead Seras slumped to the ground she was in pain but nothing could hurt her then his cold words

"Pathetic, you're pathetic"

"Mr...Al..."

"Get out of my sight! Before I do something you'll regret making me!" he roared blood spluttered from his lips and it did not take her long to flee from his lair the sound of his rumbling laughter followed. She noticed that she was running with almost nothing on and one of her shoes was missing. She just wanted to hide in her room but fate was unkind that night

"Miss Victoria!" Walter stood before her, his eyes meet hers and he read them like a book, he had been carrying sheets for bedding, he draped one over the shaking girl and comforted her

"It's alright now, you did very well" she said nothing as he guided her to her room.

Looking in her mirror she examined her scars, her neck was covered in teeth marks, the top of her breasts had his claw marks printed and most were still bleeding, she had hated her uniform but to see it ripped up and turned to rags was a pity for it was lovely to look at. Seras removed the shredded rags and pulled on a white lacy nightdress, she was too tried to clean her wounds and her head ached to rest on a soft duck feather filled pillow. The bed was extremely comfortable

"Like sleeping on a cloud" she mused to herself and soon she fell into the arms of the sleeping angel. Unknown to the sleeping beauty her offender had followed, and was now watching her, he looked down at her face it was still covered in blood and that fact that she did not bother to clean herself made him chuckle

"Lazy farm girl" he licked her face clean careful not to wake her

"Sleep well farm girl, the fun is only just beginning" he phased out of the room to return to his dark and unholy slumber.

"She was almost killed?" Her faithful butler nodded to confirm what he had just reported about the new blood maid almost being devoured by Alucard, she slammed her hand on her oak desk

"The audacity!"

"Are you sure that she will be able to handle such a job, Sir?"

"Yes, compared to the others she is perfect for the task"

"I don't understand why he would treat her like that even for him..."

"yes I agree" she pinched the bridge between her noise, it had been a horrific day for all of them and The iron maiden was showing signs of stress and tiredness. Walter noticed and decided to suggest for her to retire

"Perhaps you should rest Sir Integra, I think we could all use it"

"Yes..."

"Ah but before you go, a letter arrived for you" he handed her the sealed parchment and she recognised it instantly with a look of hatred

"The Vatican..."

**Hehe I think you know what that means; D hope you like it I know that Alucard and seras aren't really "getting on" in this chappie but don't worry still more time to change that XD **

**HINT: dundundaaaa! Could the sword dancer be paying hellsing a visit and if so how will he take to Seras...Find out next chappie coming soooon!**

**If you enjoyed this and would like me to continue (I need encouragement!) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. The sword Dancer

**Ok, sorry I did not update as quick as I usually do I spent a few days at Whitby and saw the real Dracula's castle XD well the one that Bram stoker based Carfax abbey on anyways... if you wanna look at it for some " inspiration" look up Whitby abbey – it looks totally like something outta hellsing XD **

**For those who are wondering why I have made Alucard a big meanie in this story is because something happened to make him this way, but don't worry hellsing fluff fans they do get closer...I mean really close if you know what I mean ;D **

**Enjoy! Please review! **

Blood maid 

"Why does the vampire cast no reflection in the mirror? Because its image is an affront to God" Seras read aloud from the book she was reading in the privacy of her room. The day was long and she was soon growing bored of wondering round the mazes of corridors and vast rooms, she had happened to stumble upon a large library and picked randomly too take back to read, ironically one of them was Dracula. She was shocked by how most of it was incorrect and hoped that rest was false, rolling on to her tummy she continued to read but was disturbed by a knock at her door, she smiled knowing who see would see

"Come in Walter" he entered with a large bottle of yellow fluid that smelled like mustard and something that could never be called pleasant

"Good afternoon Miss Victoria" she eyed the bottle with a wry look, he noticed but continued to unscrew the lid and gently dabbed the end onto a white cloth

"Sir Integra insists that your wounds are to be kept vampire clean Miss Victoria" she sneered at the sticky fluid

"I am not going to turn into a vampire from little scratches Walter" she protested but to please her employer she allowed the butler to press it against the scars on her neck. It stung like a thousand killer bees but pain had become her new companion and she easily swallowed her cries. She felt him withdrew the cloth and he folded it over so the yellow stained were hidden, he looked at her book beside her and chuckled lightly

"I see you have taken up reading" she nodded

"I am trying to educate myself a little better" she stated

"So you are now aware of how dangerous your job is?" she pointed to the bite marks on her elegant neck

"I am now" It had been a mouth since she had joined the Hellsing organisation, and she was glad that she was getting used to Alucard's angry outbursts but enjoyed it when he was like a gentleman and treated her like a proper lady instead of a rabid dog. His changes of mood did not affect her mentally for she could see that they were not directed at her, However his sudden outbursts always left her covered in scars and most of her clothing would away be ripped from her body, she had learned that if she was to avoid this she would have to act like his little servant she would not ask questions or raise her voice. She hated to be pushed around especially from a male but she had no other choice.

"Has Mr Alucard returned from his mission yet?"

"No, not yet he may not be back for another day" she was glad of this news for her scars had not healed from her previous meeting with the sarcotic count and her terminal illness had been even crueller then usual. As the room fell silent she saw this as an opportunity to ask the questions that had plagued her mind for the entire mouth.

"Walter, why am I the only Blood Maid?" He paused what she asked would revel all

"We had trouble finding volunteers"

"But I was just a farm girl when Integra found me, surly there must have been others?"

"Yes...there were others"

"I know that Mrs Maddy's daughter came here...but she never came back to see her family and she is not here so what happened to her?"

"ah look at the time, Sir Integra will be expecting her tea" he looked at his pocket watch and turned to the girl who still had puzzlement painted across her face , he had avoided her questions and it gave her reason to believe that something _did _happen to her but she would not find out today. She sighed but left the room to bid good after noon to the ice queen, they had not gone far when the same ear splitting sirens that she had heard on her fist day shattered the silence around them

"Ghouls!"

"No we have guards posted every were they would have rang the alarm agues ago" She nodded and pulled out her beloved Revolver

"What should I do?" he smiled at her eagerness

"I will go and see if Integra is alright, you stay here and shoot anything that you don't recognise as being human"

"Yes Sir!" she watched as he left deadly threads of light followed behind him. She loaded the barrel and clicked it into place, she was ready for anything. Nothing happened and she began to wonder whether it was a false alarm

"Strange nothing has happened...maybe it was just a...!" something glistened in the distance she could make out a broad outline of a man, as he came closer she saw that the glowing object was a large bulky cross and man had blondie spiky hair and emerald green eyes. He was the same height as Alucard and even had the same strange twisted look in his eye, he was now standing a few feet away only then did she realise that he was a priest and lowered her gun away from his chest

"Who are you?" She asked

"So you're the new blood maid then?" he ignored her simple question

"Answer me who are you?" her voice raised and to her surprise he grinned at her

"Even though you are a human your sins are as great as any vampires, may God have mercy on your soul" He drew out two long swords and charge for the young girl, her lesson with Integra had paid off for she darted out of his way and fried two bullets that hit him directly in the heart, he fell to the floor

"Wow I actually did it" she mused and stepped away from his corpse, or so she thought it was. She had not gone far when a blade passed by her eye and cut her check

"Ah! What the hell?" she span round, her eyes widen in shock the preist she had assumed dead was walking straight towards

"B...but I killed you!" she flung herself to the side avoiding his second attack, she hit the wall and her head collided with it causing it to bleed. The priest grabbed her shoulder so that she faced him, he pulled back his hand and punched her and her bottom lip split from the impact. She licked away the blood and fired her gun, he stood as the bullets hit him over and over but to her horror his wounds healed and the bullets fell to the floor

"B...but how?" He chuckled at her confusion and let his blade hover above her head , she gulped ,her gun had run out of ammunition and she had nothing left to defend herself with. This did not stop her she lunged at the man wrapping her arms around his neck and head butted him, his head flew back and hit the opposite wall. Her head continued to ooze blood and she was starting to feel the effects of her wound.

"How dare you come here and try to kill me, I already have a psycho vampire to cope with and I don't need a mad priest as well!" blood splattered from her mouth she yelled

"That's some sprit you've got there, shame I am going to have to break it" he threw a blade at her and she closed her eyes

"What!" she opened them to find the blade shatter into thousand of shards , some cut her face and his

"Mr Alucard!" for the first time she was happy to see him, his large gun aimed at the Scott's man with an outstretched arm as usual he had his trademark grin across his handsome face. Seras smiled as he came closer while the man sneered

"Anderson"

"Alucard" both grinned with some kind of sick joy , Seras then saw that Integra and Walter followed behind Alucard, Integra's eyes blazed with anger and she marched towards him

"How dare you bust in here without my consent!" he stood

"I thought you received a letter from us to explain the situation"

"I don't give a dam about the letter, you have come here without my consent and now you are leaving!" she ordered

"I have come for a reason, but It is a matter that must be discussed without prying eyes" he tilted his head towards the no life king , she rubbed her fore head wanting very much for him to leave her sight

"Very well, come this way" He, Walter and Integra left the bewildered seras and her drinker behind, she was t mind boggled by what had just happened

"Who was he?"

"Alexander Anderson from the Iscariot organisation, a meddling fool" She raised her body from the floor

"You mean there are other organisations like this one?"

"Yes"

"Whatever next" she spoke , her lip was still bleeding and her head was becoming dizzy from the impact with the wall, Alucard noticed her wounds and gave her a wolfish grin his eyes were cast over her lips. It had been a boring day of killing mindless Ghouls and when the opportunity had risen he took it with a sick kind of eagerness. He came close to her face his lips not far from hers

"Mr Alucard what are you..."

**Mawahaha cliff hanger! Sorry had to be done _ sorry if this chappie lacked AXS but from the cliff hanger I think you can guess what he is about to do XD oh! I was looking on devineart today and I saw something called hellsing bloopers there are extremely funny I fell of my seat from laughing so much ^^ Please review if I get at least Five reviews on this chappie I will update! Oh one more thing before you go I am having a MOT on my laptop so I won't be able to update on Monday or Tuesday on any of my stories...sorry guys T_T **

**HINT: what does Anderson have to say, what is Alucard going to do with seras! And will we see the valentine brothers again...**

**Alucard: police girl covered in blood, while she is a human... **

**Seras: ¬_¬ master stop drooling on me! **


	6. Truths

**Hey! Back from the dead or the laptop repair shop anyway... Turns out I had over a million viruses! Imagine if I could not continue my stories for like mouths O_O ohhhhhh scary**

**Enjoy! Please review! **

Blood Maid 

"Mr Alucard what are you doing...!" his lips touched hers, his tongue licked away the blood from in between their lips. Seras felt her eyes grow and her heart rate went through the roof. His lips were soft and surprisingly warm , his tongue danced elegantly along her cut she tried to step away but found she was held captive by his hands which gripped her shoulders , before she knew where she was he pulled away with a smug expression.

"You are very easy to seduce farm girl" he mocked and her anger flared

"How dare you! You had no right to seal my first kiss from..." she covered her mouth with her hands, she had spilled her secret. He ignored her scolding and continued to mock her

"Still I am glad I did, seeing that embarrassed expression on your face is very amusing" she gritted her teeth

"Humphf, if you were hungry you could have just asked there was no need for you to be so rude!" He again ignored her and turned to walk away, she was not in the correct state of mind and her anger took control of her tongue

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" he continued to walk, without thinking twice she removed her shoe and threw it at the vampire. It hit him on his back and he turned to face her

"You're starting to irritate me, if you continue to do so I will be forced to put you in your place" she let his warning pass by her

"From day one you have been pushing me around like a little slave and you expected me to take it lying down well you're in for a shock Mr..." he moved like a ghost and was standing right before her, his eyes staring into her own.

"What?" She gulped remembering who he was and what he was capable of, she cleared her throat

"I will not allow you to treat me like I am you're little toy"

"But you are my toy" that was it, her hand came swiftly to his check and the sound of her hand clashing with his skin echoed thought the hallway. Her arm was paralysed and her heart stopped at what had she just done. His eyes blazed with unearthly light and his sadistic grin took form, the hand she used to slap him was now in his and he slammed both of her hands against the wall and she watched half amazed and half horrified as his hair become long and turned into black shadows

"Wait! Stop this" they slithered up around her arms creating chains to hold her prisoner, he laughed

"You have done this you're self, you should have not been so foolish" despite her present position her anger still stood strong

"You basted let me go!"

"Such language farm girl" he teased and his hands went about her thighs letting his claws scarp across her flesh, an involuntary cry escaped her lips as he dug his nails in deeper "_dam it if he keeps on digging into me like that I may scream" _he laughed at her thoughts

"Oh yes please do scream, farm girl"

"Heh, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" she hissed but her words only please him more

"I see that you do have a little fire within you, I confess it pleases me to see it" she was confused by his words

"What on earth are you on about now?" He did not replied, his hands left her thighs and snaked up her torso, alarmed by his movements she struggled more

"No use struggling farm girl" his hands removed the clothing around her neck, and he opened his mouth wide revelling his pearly whites , he then felt something pull at the back of his mind it was his masters orders , he growled to himself and pulled away from seras. The shadows returned from the human and his eyes stopped glowing, she looked down at her clothes to find them no longer shredded and all of her wounds healed. She expected him to give her a cruel remark or go for her again. But he did not he loomed over her like some great building, her mind become clear and her anger subdued she stood and looked up into his hell fire eyes. She was unsure of what to say, he sighed and broke the silence

"What a disobedient maid you are, tonight I will ignore you're reluctant behaviour but in future I expect you to obey me, is that clear?" she nodded not wanting to anger him again, she watched as he faded his eyes never left hers

"Alucard..."

_Meanwhile _

The ice queen lit her cigar, inhaling deeply she blew the smoke out towards the Scottish priest sat opposite her, he blinked from the puff of smoke. She looked at him with her eyes alit with furry

"Iscariot had better have a good explanation for this" He sat up in the chair

"I've Come to put an end to this sacrilege" she raised her eye brow

"Really?" She inhaled again

"After what happened last time you still see fit to employ more blood maids?" his glasses reflected her image, a few silent moments passed before she stood and slammed her fist against her study table

"how dare you pigs come here and try to kill my staff, you and Iscariot have no say in what I do!" she yelled , her words hit him like ice blades he growled at her and stood his face close to hers

"May I remind you that we were the ones who also had to put up with that monster creation!" she bit her lip

"leave! , if Maxwell has something to say then let him come here and say it, not to send his servants to do his dirty work" , he mock bowed and left the room

"Dam it!" she sat back down, her cigar crushed by her fist

"It won't happen again, I won't let it"

_Flash back _

"_How is your room Emily?" _

"_Very well thank you Sir" the red headed girl swished her hair behind her back, falling like a blazing fire_

"_Good" she started walking away _

"_Um sir Integra may I talk to you?" she turned back round _

"_Yes...what is it?"_

"_Well...I was wondering if Alucard could take me with him when he goes on a mission" Integra gave a look of puzzlement _

"_It's just that when he returns he is so very tired and grumpy I thought if his meal was already there, it would be better for him" She thought about the suggestion, it seemed like a reasonable request _

"_Very well Emily" the girl smiled _

"_Thank you Integra" _

_End of flash back _

"Thank you Integra...thank you indeed, if I had only known that I was sending you to your death..." there was a knock which interrupted her remising

"Come in" seras entered, Integra heard a small gasp escape her lips the young girl had tears in her eyes

"Sir Integra, why am I the only blood Maid?" The iron maiden felt her mind begin to swirl with haunting memories she knew that she would have to the girl the truth, she only wished there was nothing to tell

"You had better sit down" she sat and once again prepared herself for some bewildering information

"Seras there were many other blood maids, all of them were hard working and loyal like you, Alucard was not very happy about having lots of young girls wondering around but after a while he got used to it and soon was thankful for having fresh virgin blood every night, they worked on a switching basis so that no one started to become weak or fell ill from the feedings and Alucard was killing more ghouls then humans...however I employed a girl called Emily gallstone, she was very young only seventeen when she joined her head was filled with romantic notions about vampires and she fell in love with Alucard, she started to see him more often then she should have and then that's when things took a turn for the worst"

"What happened?"

"Other girls kept coming to me saying that she was acting strangely I assumed it was because of her age or something of that sort, then one evening she asked me if she could go on a mission with Alucard, she did and on the mission Alucard needed feeding, she allowed him to drink and when he was lost in his blood lust he drained her dry"

"But surly she could have stopped him?"

"She did not, she wanted to become a vampire like him and he made her one by accident"

"But he could have read her mind, why did he not stop himself?"

"Seras Alucard rarely looses his control, but for some unknown reason he...lost it"

"What happened then?"

"she returned and killed every last Blood Maid , some turned into vampires , some to ghouls there went to a killing rampage and a whole village was left dead, and more ghouls were made, it was an outbreak"

"Oh my God..."

"Many were killed, children as well"

"What did Alucard do?"

"He was the one who had to kill them all, so that's why he is the way he is around you" seras wanted to scream and cry the news was horrific she whipped her eyes

"But why continue to hire Blood Maids?"

"because Alucard would have to kill humans for his meal, we don't need that so I am forced to hire Blood Maids, well just the one" seras nodded her brain was trying to process all that she had learned and it made her head hurt

"Seras are you sure that you are still able to handle this job and now that you know the truth..."

"I will still work here, I don't care about Alucard pushing me around I am more worried about the humans he would have to kill, I won't let you down" Integra smiled

"I am glad to hear that, you may leave me now" seras bowed and left her alone with her thoughts and large amounts of paper work

"I just hope that you will not suffer the same fate...seras"

The moon was full, the night was filled with a silent melody, she sat on the rooftops of the hellsing mansion her mind filled with uneasy questions, her eyes reflected the moon her disc was snow white, beautiful

"I can't believe that I am a maid to a vampire, it's happening all too fast" she rubbed her fore head

"I wonder how B is" her thoughts went back to her beloved step family, how she missed them if there is one thing she learned from working at Hellsing is that you appreciate life a whole lot more, she pulled the hair away from her eyes so that she could get a better look at the view.

"Beautiful night, farm girl" the voice came from behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see the no life king standing behind her, at first she cringed at his presence her previous encounter with him had been very embarrassing for her, then she smiled at him as if it never happened

"Yes it is" she turned back to look at the moon, she felt him stand by her and he joined her in moon gazing. A light breeze blew over the land and seras's hair flowed behind her, she inhaled the night air

"I wish every night was like this, calm and beautiful"

"The night is always beautiful, especially if you're a blood sucker" she rolled her eyes _"ever the blood crazed one" _she mused to herself

"So you finally know why you are the only blood maid" she nodded

"Yes"

"So when are you leaving?" she frowned and faced him, small flames danced in her eyes

"Now hold on a second who said I was leaving?" no answer

" I am not giving s easily" he grinned

"Oh?"

"You heard me I am not one to give in especially when someone is clearly trying to make me" she tilted her head towards him, his grin turned into a spine tingling laughter, it made her shiver

"Geeze, do you always have to laugh at everything I say!"

"You farm girl, are very entertaining"

"Huh, wait, what!" He laughed again, as always she would receive no answer she smiled

"Crazy" The two of them spent that night doing nothing else but gazing up at the moon.

**Wow staring at the moon with Alucard...I think everyone who has read this would love to do that XD hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**HINT: what will happen when Maxwell pays Integra a visit, and will Integra have to hire some new recruits maybe from France...**


	7. Hello Captain Pip

**Hey did anyone have trouble signing in? I was panicking like hell just glad they sorted it (whew!) anyway getting back to the story...**

Blood Maid 

"Nothing like a boiling hot day followed by an evening spent with a blood crazed vamp to help you get along" mused the young maid as she dragged her wiry feet to her chambers, she soon came to her room and when inside she began to undress wanting to slip into her soft silk nightdress and fall into a deep sleep. She had only removed the top half of the lacy garment when she heard her bathroom door slowly creek open, she froze _"oh God please say it's not Alucard!",_ the door was now wide open and condensation clouded the air, a figure stepped into the main room and took form of a man only covered by a towel that hid away his manhood and to seras only one logical explanation came to mind

"Ahhhhhh pervert!" she screamed while her hands did their best to covered her bare chest , the stranger in return screamed with surprise and hid behind the bath room door, seras dived under her large four poster bed evidently the man called out and she learned then that he was a foreigner

"Waz ze hell are you doing in my room!" she felt her mouth drop

"**You're **room, you mean **my **room!" she exclaimed, a few moments passed before the man emerged from his hiding place, he had long hazel hair and his right eye covered by an eye patch, his other eye was painted green and shone in the dim candle light he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, she frowned for she would have never thought the situation as amusing as he did.

"Zorry Cherrie their must av'e been a mix up in ze room arrangements" she took in his expiation and slowly peered from under the bed, her face flushed and her hair mingled

"Who are you?" holding his towel tightly around his waist he bowed

"Pip Bernadette at your service ..."

"Oh, seras Victoria I am the new Blood Maid" he raised an eye brow

"Ah, I waz wondering what a zittle girl like you waz doing ere"

"Well it's very nice to meet you but could you please leave?"

"well lemmie just get dressed and...who are you?" seras felt a pang inside her stomach, she slowly turned her head to find the ancient vampire standing in his full glory behind her, no words could describe the look in his eyes but seras was sure that he could devoir Pip by just looking at him, she exchanged glances with pip and then realised that the scene looked very bad, a young girl have dressed alone with a half naked man it did indeed look very wrong

"Mr Alucard...I promise there is a perfectly reasonable..." but her words went on unheard and the mistaken vampire was heading full steam for pip

"You disgust me!" he roared and stretched out his arm to swipe his face

Alucard that's enough" seras looked at the door way and was relieved to find Integra leaning against the wall , Alucard clenched his fists but his eyes de flamed and his temper soothed he turned to face his master

"Captain Pip has been given the wrong room, seras was undressing when he came out of his bath nothing obscene happened so you can calm right down" he frowned then grinned

"Good thing you stopped me, otherwise the walls would have been painted red" Pip shivered at the thought of his body beginning consumed by the no like king

"Why does everybody jump to conclusions in this place!" Alucard snapped back round

"Go and make yourself descent!"he boomed and pip eagerly obeyed after he left for the bath room all eyes went to seras, she blushed remembering that she too was have naked and she did her best to ignore the deadly gaze from alucard's hell fire eyes, Integra sighed

"I apologise for this seras how every awkward for you, we will leave you now" she gave her servant a sharp look before leaving to take her early morning tea , she wished she did not but she looked at her drinker

"I am sorry you got the wrong idea Mr Alucard, but I would never do anything so..."

"Don't bother explaining, I am going to sleep"

"Ah wait, why you were in my room anyway?" he turned his back to her

"I heard you scream, so I assumed that there was an attack" her heat cart wheeled

"You...came to see if I was ok?"

"Yes" she smiled angelic although he could not see it

"That's the nicest thing you have done for me from my whole time being here...thank you"

"How long do you intend to stand there with your chest bare?" he growled

"Oh, sorry your right I need to get dressed!" his back was turned so she removed all of her clothing then slipped her cool body into the silk gown

"Sweet dreams Mr Alucard" she called as he faded into the wall

"Go to sleep, I don't want you to be tried for my next feeding" she watched him leave before giggling to herself

"Yes sir" she felt a strange, warm feeling in her chest, it confused her and she shook her head

"Well that's all the excitement I need in one day"

"I agree with you!" pip added, he was fully dressed in a hellsing uniform and his long hazel hair tied in a long plat despite their rather unfortunate circumstances of their first meeting she smiled and curtsied politely

"I am zo sorry about zat room mix up zeras" she waved her hands

"Ah don't worry about things happen" she shrugged

"Now I must leave you to your sleep I look forward to seeing you later" but before he left her she had one more thing to ask

"Wait, I was just wondering where you from are?" he smiled as if she had asked him his life story

"From ze most romantic country in all ze worlds!" he exclaimed before leaving her puzzled by the reply

"the most romantic city in the world humm I will ask Walter tonight where that is, still it's nice to make new friends!" she joked as she slid under her duvet and her eye lids relaxed her mind and she soon drifted to sleep.

_Later on that night _

"The most romantic city... In the world?"

"Yes that's where he said he was from" the butler looked into his head for an answer

"Maybe Italy, I have heard it's quite romantic"

"Humm maybe...oh is that for Integra?" He looked at the tray of tea which he had just made; the aroma filled the air with exotic spices and herbs

"Yes a special Indian brew just arrived this morning"

"Would you like me to take it to her, I mean since you are cleaning up in here?" he smiled thankful at the young girl

"Why thank you Miss Victoria that would be very helpful" he carefully placed the tray into her ands

"Now be very careful not to drop this" he warned

"Don't worry I will" he let go and she then felt the entre weight of the tray, she tensed her legs so that they could support the weight more steady but she walked like a penguin to the ice queens office _"Grrr God dam typhus fever I am struggling to carry a bloody tea tray!" _

_Meanwhile _

"Hey look it waz not my fault zat I was given za wrong room, ok!" Pip protested from being accused to deliberately pick seras room to bathe in, Integra rolled her ice blue eyes wanting to move along with business

"Are you sure that your men are capable of what I am asking?"

"Of course we are very loyal as long as we are paid full and on time" he assured the hellsing leader, she opened her cigar case and placed a cubit cigar in between her lips she rummaged around for her lighter but failed to find it

"Need a light?" he lit her cigar with his own and she blew out

"Thank you Captain Pip" there was a small noise from outside her door and pip went to investigate

"Sorry I had to call out, my hands are full" Pip smiled at the familiar face

"Good evening zeras!"

"Your tea Sir" she struggled and pip chuckled at her attempting to carry the tray

"Ere lemmie help you" he gently lifted the tray away from the girl and placed in upon Integra's desk

"Thank you seras, I believe you two have already met"

"Yes we have, under an embarrassing situation though" seras added rubbing her arms from the weight of the tray.

"Seras Captain Pip is here to assist us in a case that keeps propping up...but I will tell you about that later, Alucard is waiting for his meal take Captain Pip with you he needs to see what you do so that he will be able to tell if anything goes wrong"

"Umm Sir Mr Alucard may not be happy with someone watching..."

"It's an order seras, it's only this one time anyway" the girl nodded

"Ummm ok then, this way captain" she gestured for him to follow her, once again leaving Integra alone with her paper work, tea and endless thoughts. As the two humans walked down to the lower levels of the hellsing manor seras took the opportunity to get to know her new acquaintance

"So av'e you figured out where I am from yet?"

"Are you from Italy?"

"Nope"

"Ummm...Romaina!"

"Nope"

"Ahh...Spain?"

"Wrong again"

"Give me a clue!"

"Ok we are famous for great wine, opera and kissing" he made a joke kiss face at seras causing her to giggle

"Ok, ok...how about...France?"

"Bingo!" she opened her mouth in shock and delight

"Wow you're from France amazing!" he smiled his face filled with pride

"Yes indeed av'e you never been?"

"No, I have never left England but I have always wanted to visit other countries" she spoke in an almost dream like phase

"So how long av'e you been working ere?"

"Just a mouth now...or is it two I don't even know now that I sleep in the day time the days seemed to merge together"

"It is a strange job, if you don't mind me saying so"

"It's alright" she stopped, they had reached the vampires chamber and she opened with nervous limbs. Both entered the darkness like blind mice walking into a snake pit

"Mr Alucard? This is Captain Pip, Integra has orders that he understands my job...so could you please come out from ...where it is your hiding" she called and was answered

"What is that coward doing here" he growled seras gulped

"He is here so that he understands my job, Integra's orders" she called back, the sadistic vampire approached his eyes never leaving seras frame

"Really" he mocked

"good eyeing Mr. Alucard" pip bowed and gave him a polite smile, Alucard gritted his teeth he was unsure why himself, but he did not like it when other males were around his Blood maid, this strange and new protective feeling confused him but the sound of his masters warning voice called to him and like always he would obey her every command

"Come here the farm girl" seras let out a small sigh of relief, he was back to his usual mean self , seras walked towards him and pulled back her hair so her neck was exposed to his hungry eyes, he bit into her neck and took a quick , sharp sip before pushing her back

"But...is that all are you sure you're not..."

"I am not in great need of blood tonight...leave"

"Later Mr Alucard" pip waved and nodded to seras for them to leave, as they walked away she looked back to where he was standing and was surprised to see him still there, his beautiful red eyes clashed with her sky blue

"See you later Mr. Alucard"

Sears was confused by the unusually quick and painless feeding and worry was painted across her face

"Ah don't worry Zeras he waz probably in a bad moon because I waz zer" she pouted

"Yes but still..." he slapped her back

"I zed don't worry about it!" he gave her a toothy grin

"Now then...your go" she picked up a card and seeing that she needed it placed it into her fan or cards held elegantly in her hands.

"I love jack rummy, I used to love playing it with Lydia and Henry"

"Who are they?"

"My step family" he picked up a card

"Oh...do you miss them?"

"Yes...very much" he ruffled her hair and thought it best to change the subject

"So how old are you?"

"Nineteen, my birthday is on the second of October"

"...but that's next Monday!" she mentally slapped herself

"Uh...yeah"

**I think you know what the next chappie is gonna be about ;D sorry if I sorta cut it short there – but hope you like it anyways **

**HINT: what is pip planning for seras birth day and have we heard the last of Anderson...find out next chappie coming soon!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. growing up

**Guess who! Sorry for the long wait had a few technical problems with the laptop all is well! Oh- I haz good news as well! The hellsing ova 8 "apparently" is gonna be released on 22****nd**** of June so hopefully that is true XD enjoy!**

Blood maid 

The day had passed by without her noticing, she was starting to look forward to her encounters with the Hellsing vampire however she kept the facts about what he was pinned to the front of her brain. It was her birthday and although she had accidently told Pip she had no idea that the captain had something planed for her. "Ok, ok I know zat everybody is working but surly you can allow us just one night off?" Pip asked Integra her fingers crossed so that her chin rested against them. He had enquired whether he and the French geese could throw a surprise party for the new blood maid; Integra had not warmed greatly to the idea but gave in to his pleas

"Very well, but you had better make sure to clean up after yourself," she warned, he stood from his chair with a toothy grin

"Teehee, thanks mademoiselle!" he exclaimed before spinning round and frog marching out of her office

"I suppose she deserves it, don't you agree Alucard?" she felt his presence and like a ghost he appeared from the shadows, his hat and orange glasses missing

"So, I won't be getting my meal tonight then?"

"No, you may not get great deals sleep either," she sat back so her face could face his

"She is turning twenty today, yet she has the mind and innocents of a child how amusing," he made a deep noise in agreement

"Will you be joining them master?" his question seemed like a slight stab of mockery

"No but I have given her a bonus in her pay as a present," she added

"I think she will appreciate it, she seems very eager to receive every penny she receives,"

"Do you know that she sends it off?" he paused

"Sends it off, to whom?"

"Her step family, she never keeps any of it Walter told me," this made him chuckle

"Really, my how generous!" he chuckled again

"Why do find it so funny?"

"I just do, my master," she rolled her eyes, she knew better then to ask him things that not even she could understand

"I wonder what Captain Pip has install for her, he seems to treat her like a ray of sunshine!" she was surprised to see his eyes flare and his voice laced with anger

"What a snivelling coward I still doesn't know why you saw fit to hire him!" she raised an eye brow then made a suggestion

"Why don't you join them, you may find it entertaining?" he grinned

"A monster like me attend such a gathering I would stick out like a shore thumb,"

"Well then it seems that captain Pip has her all to himself," she would swore that she heard him growl

"Was there anything the you which me to do master," he changed the subject

"Yes, we have to keep a close eye on seras Iscariot seem set on killing her..."

"Nothing like Iscariot to kill even the smallest of threats, in fact she is not even that,"

"She is if you keep on treating her like your toy Alucard," she hissed

"My toy?"

"You know very well what I mean!" she stood and walked towards the door

"Try to be civil to her today after all it is her birthday," she left him alone, he was lost in thought when he awoke he could not even remember why he was still standing there .

_A few hours later_

"Pip there had better be a good reason why you've blind folded me!" seras yelped as her new friend guided her by the hand

"Hee hee, you shall see mignonette just be patient,"

"Will you stop calling me that, my name is seras!" she growled playfully

"Ok ere we are!" she rubbed her eyes which were still trying to adjust from the sudden light, after a few seconds she was greeted by a most pleasant surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERAS!" the whole room was filled with the hellsing staff and all clapped and cheered with merriment, she struggled to find her voice

"I...I don't know what to say!" she spoke her voice filled with delight, the room had been decorated with flowers and ribbons and a large hand painted banner said happy birthday. Pip ruffled her hair

"Heh did you think I would forget!" she smiled, she had never had such a large party in all her life and was greeted by every member of the room, including Walter who handed her a soft parcel wrapped in a golden ribbon , she gave a look of shock

"Walter you should have not..."

"nonsense Mrs Victoria you have worked very hard, you deserve it!" he beamed , carefully opening the gift she reviled a long blue scarf and matching gloves, she smiled from realising he must have remembered that she was venerable to the cold and gave him a hug for the thoughtful present.

"Thank you so much Walter I love it,"

"You're very welcome," he smiled back

"Hey! I got something for you too!" she looked at him

"what?" completely unashamed he gently removed the blue ribbons from her hair and pulled out a hair clip in the shape of a butterfly, red stones decorated the opened wings and reminded her of her drinkers eyes

"It's beautiful!" she gasped as he slip the clip into her hair, the stones shone in the light he patted her head

"You look magnificic!" his French accent shaped his words beautifully; she blushed from the complement and the overpowering warmth of the room.

"Ok now you haz to blow out ze candles!" he exclaimed as he walked her to a table were a white iced cake, lit with red candles awaited her and other members of the room gathered round

"Oh my!" the cake was rather large and she assumed it must have taken a long time to make, seeing the cooks from the corner of her eye she waved thankfully they smiled

"Ok now make a wish!" she glanced around the room, disappointment stabbed at her for the person she hoped to see was not there, she closed her eyes

"_I wish that me and Alucard become good friends," _and with that she blew. The night was filled with drunks cheering, maids laughing and the other savants dancing to the live musicians, seras had managed to escape for air and made her way to the open air balcony, the night was clear and the stars glistened as if they were whispering to one another

"Another beautiful night," a voice said behind her, she turned alarmed but was soon happy to see the no life king standing next to her

"Yes it is indeed," she looked up, the moon was a cresset the other side hid in the shadows of space she felt her hairs stand up on end as he came closer

"What is that in your hair?"

"Oh something that captain pip gave me as present ..." the answer was innocent yet he growled as if it was a crime

"I should have known it reeks with his stench,"

"Well I like it very much..." she pouted , his hand went to her head and gently ruffled her hair the gesture was almost affectionate and she thought it very unlike him, he lifted his hand away from her hair and traced her jaw line with his index finger. The contact made her shiver and his deep voice made her heart cart wheel.

"Tell me farm girl," he moved in his breath on her neck

"What's it like to have a vampire suck on your blood?" her eyes widen and she felt her lips move

"What..."his mouth brushed against her warm skin, her pulse vibrated against his lips and she felt his mouth open slightly

"_All of them were killed, not one survived" _she snapped out of the hypnotic trance and saw that her arms were pinned to her sides and her back to the moon, he looked at her with a strange and slightly savage look in his eye

"I hunger..." he leaned in again

"Mr Alucard I am sorry but..." she made herself brave

"I was ordered not to give you any blood tonight, after all it's my birthday and I want to enjoy it," she yanked her arms away and took a few steps away

"Yes it is, and you have not let me give you your present," she stopped

"I don't need anything from you, good night," before she could leave he grabbed her waist and pulled her back, her back against his chest her body stiffened

"Disobedience will not favour you farm girl" she wriggled in his hold

"Again with the name calling my name is seras!" he chuckled lightly

"Yes struggle more, it only amuses me further" he purred in her ear

"As I was saying, I have a gift for you," his hand disappeared into a pocket and when he pulled it out he was holding a long red silk ribbon ,he moved her hair way from her neck and tied the ribbon around it creating a choker like necklace. The fabric of the gift was smooth and chilled the blood in her neck cooling her down from the heat of the party, she looked up with thankful eyes

"You did not have to get me anything..." he grinned showing off his shark like teeth

"Enjoy it," she was a little confused by his words but decided to ignore them, she then realised that she was still in his hold

"Mr Alucard I think I should return before someone notices I am missing," he glanced up looking at the happy scene behind her, he sneered and almost threw seras to the floor

"What's wrong?"

"I will never understand humans..." he trailed off and the maid saw that his body was starting to fade.

"Wait, don't go!" she pleaded, he turned

"Why?" she stopped unable to speak, why did she want him to stay? Seeing her expression made him cackle with amusement

"Why, you look like a scared little kitten!" he mocked

"I am no kitten," she hissed

"If you wish me to stay then simply say it," her eyes fell to the floor wanting very much to avoid his hungry gaze, she watched as his large black boots made steps towards her

"Well?" she gulped

"It's just that..."

"You would rather spend the evening with a monster then with ordinary humans, I am almost flattered," he teased, she frowned

"Stop reading my mind!"

"But Kitten, I did not," her eyes widened and her head shot up, blue clashed with red. His grinned had now changed into a smirk, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him while his other hand tugged on her new ribbon, his icy cold breath brushed her bare.

"You," he licked her neck

"Are," he pulled on a few stands of her hair

"Mine,"

"Hey, zeras zer you are!" the spell of his embrace was broken and she fell to the floor

"You're missing your own party!" Alucard chuckled

"Yes indeed, good night kitten I have had enough fun for tonight," and with that he was gone, leaving seras with mixed emotions and pip who was trying to figure out what had just happened, he helped seras to her feet

"You ok?"

"Yea...fine" she replied still trying to find her feet

"Ok Zen, hey you owe me a dance!" she smiled

"Ok but watch were you out your hands!" she warned, he smiled and led her back into the party

_In the dungeons _

He sat on his large throne with only the voices in his head for company, he usually would listened intently enjoying the memories of how they ended up there, but not tonight. His mind was focussed on the small, weak blood maid. How strange and yet foolish she was, unable to answer such a simple question and she recoiled from his touch that was not for his feeding. On first appearance she had not seemed very attractive, but on each night he saw her she seemed to grow more beautiful

"Wait," he realised were his thoughts were heading and it shocked him, he had not thought about a women's beauty for donkey's years, why was he now...

**Hope you like it ^_^ I hope that the grammar was a little better – promise to keep trying! ^_^" I think I have a few things to explain**

**If anyone was wondering why al is randomly going for seras its cuz he is trying to torment her and see how much she will take before pushing the limits typical Alucard if ya ask me ! ¬_¬ But we wouldn't love him another way :D **

**Not much is happing "action" wise yet cuz there is a lot of things that have to happen first...**

**HINTS: yea why can't he stop thinking about seras? And will there be a love battle in the next chappie...find out soon!1**

**Now you know what's next... REVIEW ,REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. A new blood lust

**Wow I got this done pretty quick and in one night! O_O must be that true blood...**

**OH I had some fan art sent to me the other day unfortunately you can't send it on fan fiction T_T but if you PMS me FIRST I will give you my email so you can send me some ^_^ only for those who wish too of course! **

**Enjoy! **

Blood maid

Seras walked down the stone path clutching the lantern tightly in her small, delicate hand. It had started to get dark over a few hours ago and now she walked under the dead suns light. She was wearing her blue coat and had used her new scarf and gloves which she had received for her birthday to help keep her warm. She had popped to the village to retrieve a few things for the French captain who had no time to go, she rolled her eyes when she saw that brandy was on the list. The hellsing manor stood only a short distance away and her pace quickened to return. The young girl had not gone far when she heard a small rustle, she spun round but nothing was there. An owl's hoot frightened her and she dropped the items, luckily they had not been smashed. As she bent down to retrieve the falling items she heard another noise but this time sounded like a small crack like a twig snapping and it seemed to be closer, Seras picked up the shopping and carried on walking.

Crack

She froze, something was definitely behind her and slowly she turned and slipped her revolver from its hiding place. It was pitch black and her lantern did not supply enough light, not even the moon did.

"h...hello?" she called , she thought it may be her drinker playing tricks on her, but she was so used to feeling his presence she would have known by now.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she called again and a dark figure soon took shape, the shape made her shiver in fear for it was definitely non human, the shape was twisted and she could barely make out a shape of an arm, but the arm appeared to be bent backwards, as her eyes studied the shape a overpowering stanch hit her like a ton of bricks, she had smelled this before. Soon the ghoul had slumped its way out of the shadows, its face mustarded yellow and its eyes oozed a pale puss, the sight was revolting. She wrinkled her noise at the stench and aimed her gun at its head, her finger squeezed the trigger but before she could fire a white gloved hand shot through the abominations torso, blood splattered against the stone ground and soon the ghoul slumped to the ground.

"Mr Alucard," a soft breeze blew stands of her hair over her face and the tress rustled, almost sparking to them.

"Don't hesitate to shoot farm girl, you are doing them a kindness by putting them out of their misery," she frowned she hated to be lectured about something she already knew how to do.

"I did not hesitate, you killed it before I had time to shoot," she protested, he grinned at her response

"What are you doing out here by yourself, little girls should not go wondering off in the night alone," he teased

"I am perfectly capable of going out by myself, besides I was only getting a few things for captain pip" she huffed, his smirk faded

"Really, sending someone to go and do his chores that's not very gentlemanly,"

"Ha! As of your one to know what gentlemanly is!" he laughed

"Your right, I am not a gentleman there fore I will not behave as one," he came closer to her and placed his index finger underneath her chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Would you say I was a gentleman, kitten?" She thought carefully about her next answer

"Well you're no prince charming that's for sure,"

"Oh? And I suppose that foolish human is?" she knew he was taking about captain Pip and it angered her

"What have you against him, he has done nothing wrong to you," his face came so close that she could feel his breath on her skin

"Perhaps that is why I despise him," she gave a look of puzzlement

"What do you mean?" no answer, he withdrew and stood straight

"Come, I don't want my dinner cold," she nodded in agreement and both walked back together.

When back inside the manor, Pip came to greet his little friend

"Ah! Zeras zank you for going to za village for me!" he ruffled her hair.

"No problem (sneeze) oh bless me (sneeze)" Pip gave a look of worry,

"Zeras are you feeling ok?" she waved her hand.

"I am fine don't worry (sneeze) (sneeze)" Pip placed his hand against her fore head, it was a little more warm then it should be and worry took over him,

"Zeras your feeling a little too warm, I zink you should to bed," seras gave a look of protest but continued to sneeze and started to feel a little light headed. Alucard had been watching the Captain fuss over seras and like a poison jealousy took over his usual control state. Seras was swept into his arms and alarmed she started to squirm.

"Stop moving before I drop you, you have been out side in the cold too long if the human takes you to your room he may catch it and then pass it on to the others, I don't think my master would appreciate you passing a plague on to her men," he explained and seras stopped moving in his hold allowing him to take her to her chambers.

After arriving in her room he gently placed her onto her large four poster bed, she was surprised to see Walter enter straight after.

"Spent a little too long outside did we? Never mind a spoonful of honey and lemon you'll be as right as rain," he left the two alone and seras started to feel a little awkward. The vampire removed his glasses and hat then sat down next to her.

"undress so that you can get into something warmer, if you stay in those clothes you will be dead before the dawn," she sat up alarmed but he turned his back, she tried to unbutton her dress but her fingers were so frozen that she struggled to undo her clothing, Alucard of course noticed this and soon began unbuttoning her clothes before she could blink.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"Don't be so childish, you can't even remove your own clothing so I am helping you,"

"Please stop! I can undo my own dress!" her face was red with embarrassment and started to kick for freedom.

"seras stop, I can't undo your dress if you keep moving like that," she froze he had said her name, she opened her mouth to protest but by the time she had done he had already taken most of her clothing off, she blushed and covered herself with her hands, Alucard pulled her night dress over her head and helped her into her covers. She was very confused by his behaviour he was being _kind _and she smelled a rat.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"No use being embarrassed farm girl, it's not like I haven't seen your body before," she blushed even more for he was telling the truth, he had seen her but only when he had been tearing her clothes off in a fit of blood lust.

"Only because you..." his hand went to her lips, he covered her mouth to stop her talking

"Shh, you are far too noisy," he removed his gloved hand, at that moment Walter entered with a tray of hot brew.

"Here you are Miss Victoria, honey and lemon tea perfect for colds," he placed the tray by her bed and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Walter, sorry to be such a pain," she mumbled

"You can't help catching a cold Miss Victoria, you best drink up so you can get back to work," he smiled back.

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Victoria," he left them alone once more. Seras took the mug of steaming tea and sipped, it was delicious and soothed her dry throat and aching forehead. She did not notice that her drinker had been studying her that as she drank the hot liquid, the gulping motions made by her neck muscles made his mouth dry and his teeth began to ace. How he wanted to sink his teeth into that pale, tender flesh.

"That was lovely," she stated and placed the empty mug back on the tray. She glanced up at the vampire who was still sat on the edge of her bed, he had his usual sadistic smile and crazed look in his eyes.

"Now, I believe you owe me a meal," she sat up

"But won't it taste bad because of the cold?"

"Not at all, in fact a fever adds spice to it," she sighed but shuffled forward and leaned her head on its side, inviting him to bite her. His hand went to her back and pushed her closer, his other hand pushed her head even more away so that more neck was exposed. His eyes scanned her neck his vampirc power gave him sight of her veins that were flowing with hot, virgin blood. He leaned in and inhaled deeply

"I can smell the sun on your skin," she winced as his fangs snickered into her skin and trails of blood trickled down her neck. Seras could feel her blood rush to the wound and she started to feel a little dizzy, after a few moments he pulled himself away and was pleasantly surprised that he found it difficult to stop. His long pointed tongue ran over her wounds and closed them, he did not stop there. His tongue trailed down her neck were the other streams that had escaped and after her neck was clean of blood, he carried on licking until he had reached the edge of her dress. The maid realised that he had done with cleaning her and pulled away, but to her surprise his grip was still firm.

"Mr Alucard what are you doing, let me go," she tried to move but his iron grip would not grant her freedom.

"What makes you think that I am done with you?" she shuddered and felt around for her revolver but to her horror remembered that it was still in her coat pocket, she was unarmed.

"now come on Mr Alucard I have gave you blood now you have to let me go," he slammed her with such a force that one or two of the bed planks had snapped, he pinned her down she was going no were. She looked up at him, her eyes burned with fury and fever,

"How dare you! Let me go or I will call out for Integra!" she warned but he cackled to her warning

"My master is not here, and Walter is far away no one will hear you," she had enough and kicked for her freedom and what she feared her sanity.

"Grrr let me go!" she yelled and kicked and kicked but each blow was in vein. He moved her thighs so that each was on either side of him, he pinned her arms above her head and thin black shadows wrapped around her body keeping her still.

"What are you going to do!" her voice now laced with fear and the count enjoyed the sound of her being afraid.

"Why so scared kitten, something worrying you?" her eyes widened _"why is he like this! He is never this blood crazed, I hope someone hears this," _sadly she was left with no choice but to scream out, but she wished she had chosen her words better.

"Help! Alucard's gone nuts!" he laughed

"You are so fun kitten!" he purred and he changed places with the shadows, his hands now went to her thighs and he clawed them like a cat clawing a tree. It was painful but anger numbed the pain and she tried a different tactic. With all her strength she lunged up and bit his neck with her blunt, human teeth. She did not draw blood but bit down as hard as she could. Her actions caused him to withdraw the shadows but his hands still tormented her body, she was amazed that he enjoyed her bite more than he did tormenting her.

"My, my, playing copy cat are we?" she pushed away but still in his hold. She then saw Pip from the corner of her eye, he had been watching the whole time and furry was painted arcos his features.

"You ...zik bazterd!" he fired his gun at the no life king, seras watched as blood splattered from his body and coated her and the walls red, she managed to stop him by calling out.

"Zeras are you ok, did he...?" seras felt sure she would have burst out laughing if his face was not so concerned, she shook her head

"No of course not! Alucard just...got a little carried away..."

"Zeras, he waz on top of you!"

"yes...I know I am used to it so don't worry, now you're in big trouble when he gets back up If I were you I would start running," he was bewildered by her calm behaviour , he thought he had just witnessed a serious crime.

"B...But!"

"how dare you interrupted me!" a voice boomed, both humans watched as the no life king rejoined pieces of his body and claimed back his blood, he was infuriated with the French captain. Lucky he dodged his punch and alucard's fist rammed into the wall causing it to crumble like cheese. Seras could only watch in dread as the count kept on swinging for the human.

"stop this!" she yelled but her cries fell upon death ears, Alucard swung again but this time successfully hit the captain and the impact of the punch made him fly back into the other side of the room. Seras reached for her mug and smashed it on her drinkers back,

"you just don't know when to quit!" she had hot tears in her eyes as she ran to aid her fallen friend, Alucard stood back with his fists clenched and fangs bared. The young girl helped Pip to his feet, his back was almost snapped by the no life king. Alucard looked at the captain with an icy stare,

"Do you really think I would violet her in such a way, a human perhaps would have but I will never stoup so low," his voice a light growl as he spoke.

"That's enough Alucard," a voice said from behind, seras looked up to find Integra standing next to Alucard with Walter beside her. She walked over to pip and placed her hand gently on his back, after pulling it away she saw that her once white glove was covered in blood. She stood frozen for a few seconds then turned to face her servant, she showed him her glove,

"This is disobeying my orders, don't think you will go unpunished," seras's ears pricked up

"Seras, you are to accompany Alucard on a mission," alucard's eyes turned to slights when she spoke,

"You as well captain, you will be going undercover as a newlywed couple and Alucard is to be playing seras's brother. Pack your things for tomorrow you will be going to Rio," seras was gobsmacked, surly that was the worst possible situation to be placed in.

"But Sir..."

"no excuses , we believe that the valentine brothers are meeting with one off the monsters behind the vampire infestation...I will explain that tomorrow I am too tired," Walter aided Pip out of seras room and invited seras to join, Integra nodded and the trio left the hellsing leader alone with her servant. She was infuriated,

"How dare you disobey me, I clearly said not to harm the captain!" she hissed but her servant still grinned

"I was falsely accused, I did not want my reputation spoiled," she wanted to slap him,

"Don't mock me; I have a good mind to send you back to your cell in which I found you!" he did his best to control his chuckling as his master seem more angry the usual

"And another thing, if you harm him or seras in any way on this mission you will be starved for a month, is that clear!" his eyes glinted in the candle light

"What makes you think that I will harm her?"

"Perhaps it's the fact that more and more scars appear on her body every single night! Or maybe because Walter told me she woke up screaming in the middle of her sleep!" she stopped, the room fell silent. She sighed and massaged her temple.

"Alucard I don't want to have to explain to another family why they won't be seeing their beloved family member again, nor do I want to have to see another grave stone added or another vampire to kill," his grin dissolved and a frown crept across his features.

"I have found a strange blood lust from her, I am keen to see how far it will go," she moved her glasses further up her noise

"Alucard, she is not like the..."

"Indeed, under that girlish exterior is a very complex creature, she is nothing like the others you have thrown at my feet," she found herself smirking at him

"You had just better control yourself,"

"I will try, my master," she watched him fade

"That's quite a thing for you to say, Alucard,"

**Yes I used a few lines from the ova no biggy! _ hope ya liked it next chappie is gonna be pretty tense seras pretending to be pips wife...humm wonder wow Alucard will feel about that and seras is alu's sis! Lolage! **

**HINTS: what will happen in Rio! Will Jan pay seras another visit and will the seras be able to cope with this: **

**Alucard: I found her first! *pulls on seras's arm* :[ **

**Pip: go to hell blood sucker*pulls on other arm* :( **

**Seras: help me! T_T **

**XD now...REVIEV, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	10. first stage of the journey

**Next chappie for ya here I feel sooo sorry for seras T_T mind you I wouldn't mind having Alucard and pip fight over me XD enjoy please REVEIW! **

Blood Maid 

Seras was certain that Integra had gone mad. Placing them in such a situation would surly mean bloodshed, but she packed and was waiting for further instruction from the iron maiden herself.

"The freak that you encountered that night is meeting with one of his colleagues, and we need you to go undercover and find out more as we cannot interrogate him because every time we do he escapes," she paused waiting for seras to take in the information and then continued,

"Alucard will be accompanying you so if there is a need to eliminate any obstacles Alucard will remove them," seras gulped at the word _remove _and _eliminate_

"But Sir..."

"I am fully aware that Alucard does not...see eye to eye with the captain but I have given him strict orders not to harm him," the maid was still not convinced, after seeing how her drinker almost killed her new friend she feared the worst for him, but to keep her employer happy she nodded in agreement.

"Good," there was a knock on the door then Walter stepped into the office,

"The coach is here Sir,"

"Ah, well then you better be on your way," seras turned to leave when Integra gently touched her shoulder,

"Seras, be careful," she smiled up at the concerned women,

"I will, after all no one could get within five feet of me before Mr Alucard squashes them," Integra let her leave and massaged her temple,

"That is what I am worried about," Walter helped seras carry her things down to the front entrance where Pip was waiting for her; he was wearing a brown suite with a blue neck cloth she smiled as she approached him,

"Finally! I vas starting to wonder where you had gone off to,"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Walter then gave seras and Pip a wedding ring each, seras's fingers trembled with unrecognisable fear as she slipped the gold ring down her wedding finger. Pip was wearing his biggest grin at her expression,

"No need to be zo silly Zeras it's only pretend!" He ruffled her hair,

"I know that!" Yet she could not control the light blush that spread across her face and it gave the French man even more reason to smile, but that smiled faded when the hellsing vampire emerged from the wall, seras did not know why but she tried to hide her hand with the new accessory as if it was a natural reflex. Alucard had also changed his clothing, his large red trench coat had been replaced with a long white coat, underneath he wore a black suite but was still wearing his blood red neck cloth, his hair had become long and his crimson stare was hidden by his bright orange glasses.

"Good evening," his voice made her bones tingle.

"G...Good evening Mr Alucard," he grinned,

"Why the formality sister?" She cringed dramatically at his words,

"...sister...oh right I have to call you Alucard for a while don't I?" Walter sensed that she was worried and gave her a warm smile,

"Well then I hope that you enjoy the journey Miss Victoria, oh I almost forgot," he handed her a book with a brown leather cover and a gold lock,

"I thought that the journey would be a little tedious for you so I found this for you,"

"What is it?"

"It's empty at the moment but I thought you could turn it into a dairy or something like that," she smiled thankfully at the elderly butler.

"Thank you Walter,"

"You're welcome Miss Victoria,"

"We'll see ya when we get back," Pip called as the three left the main entrance, seras glanced back on the hellsing mansion,

"I am going to miss it,"

"Don't worry we will be back before you know it," pip reassured her as he helped her into the coach. After stepping in she noticed that it was the same coach that she had travelled in to get to her new "home", Alucard was travelling in a separate coach with black curtains to block out the sun for they would be travailing for at least three days and seras was guilty glad of this.

"Hey are you gonna help me load zis or vat?" Pip called to the coach men and they loaded the luggage on top of the carriage. After everything was loaded and the coachmen at the rains the trio started on their journey which the maid feared would be a horror show.

Seras had dozed off a few times during the first stage of her journey and after every fifty miles or so they would stop so the humans could stretch their acing limbs, seras and pip sat down on a bank of a grassy field to eat and pip told her the stages of the journey.

"I hope you like zat coach zeras because we will in zer for zome time," seras almost whimpered at the thought,

"How long exactly?"

"At least a day and a half, but don't worry I promise to keep you entertained," seras smiled,

"But won't you get a little board of trying to keep me happy?"

"Not at all mignonette," she raised an eye brow,

"Mignonette? My name is seras,"

"Will you have an apple mignonette?" seras growled playfully but took the bright red apple he offered her, its skin felt wax like and she wiped it on her sleeve to make it even more shinny,

"The colour reminds me of Mr Alucard's eyes,"

"really?" seras dropped the apple and watched it roll to a pair of black shoes, her eye rolled from the shoes and followed the figure until she had reached its face, Alucard stood over the sitting humans the moon raised high above him. He picked up the apple and held it in front of his face; its glossy coating reflected his vampirc gaze.

"Hello Mr Alucard," she managed to say,

"Enjoying the journey farm girl?" she got to her feet,

"A little tiring, but I enjoy the stops so I can stretched my legs," she replied,

"if you are finding you're coach a little un comfortable you are more than welcome to stay in mine," her body stiffed at his invitation and the captain did not like the thought of her venturing into his coach alone,

"..Uh...no I am fine really" she tried to reassure him but he saw right through her,

"Or are you afraid?" Pip stood his eyes sparked with anger,

"Zeras said she was fine, besides you would be asleep for most of za time, not good company is it," seras was unsure how he found the courage to stand up to the sadistic count but admired him for his bravery no matter how foolish. Alucard's eyes also flared with anger and he crushed the apple without any struggle,

"Silence, or do you wish us to continue where we left off?" a glint of fear was visible in pip's eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Seras saw red between the two and came up with a solution,

"Actually I would like to join you Mr Alucard," both turned to face her, pips' mouth almost fell to the floor while Alucard wore a smile of satisfaction as if he had just one something,

"I will spend the evenings in your coach and the days with captain Bernadette, besides I still have to give you blood don't I," she gave pip a warning glare after she spoke, he gritted his teeth,

"Zeras, I think you would be better...!" she stared daggers at him not wanting another fight to break out between the two and pip took the hint,

"Fine but if I hear her so must as whisper the word ow I will..." Alucard sloshed the remains of the apple over the captain's face and when he pulled away Pip almost fell to the floor,

"Really why my master hired you I will never know, now then," he held out his hand to seras who was helping pip wipe the apple of his face, she looked up into his eyes,

"It's still night and I am hungry," her hand hovered above his, he was annoyed to see her hesitation and took her hand pulling her up again,

"That was not an option seras," her heart cart wheeled, he had now said her name twice and tried to convince herself she hated hearing him say it. Seras mouthed the word sorry as Alucard guided her to the other coach, his hands went to her waist to help her into the coached and the contact made her quiver. She sat opposite him and but kept her eyes well away from his hungry stare, she looked around her and Alucard was indeed correct about his coach being finer, the seats were cushioned in black silk and the hellsing coat of arms where printed in gold on the doors, the flooring was a navy blue carpet material and the black curtains were long enough to touch the floor. She also noticed a small silver cross pinned on the wall above her head,

"My master would often ride in this; I believe this is my first time using it,"

"Have you ever been far from the mansion?"

"I have been to places all over England, were ever my master sends me I go willingly,"

"How long have you been serving Hellsing?"

"A long time," there was a pause,

"Do you...like it?"

"Like what?"

"Like...killing?" she was shocked when he threw his head back laughing,

"Come here," her nails dug into the silk of the seats,

"Come here," she did not move,

"If you do not I will be forced to come and get you," she crossed her arms over her chest, still not obeying him,

"You did not answer me, answer and I will obey you," he grinned

"I enjoy killing as only a monster can," was his replied and it confused the blood maid,

"Monster?"

"Yes,"

"You think of yourself as a mon..." 

"Don't presume to know me by these kind of encounters farm girl, you have not seen me as I truly am," seras but her lip he was right,

"Yes, I suppose I can't judge you if I barley know you," his grin widened

"Now, stop asking questions and come here," she did as promised and sat next to him, he turned his body and lifted her chin so her face was opposite his,

"I am very hungry,"

"How will you..."

"Lets do it the old fashioned way my personal favourite," she knew what he was taking about and unbuttoned her dress at the neck, her pale flesh exposed to his eyes,

"Good girl," his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her roughly to him, she shuddered as his fangs snickered into her skin while his tongue licked the flesh in-between his teeth, it did not hurt as much as it usually did and it did not take her long to realise. After he was had taken a good amount of blood he buttoned her dress and allowed her to move a little more freely, she tried to wipe away the blood from the wounds with her hand but was making a mess,

"You're like a child," he said taking her hand and putting it to his lips, her eyes widened,

"What are you doing?" His tongue ran up and down her fingers, cleaning them of the blood and the feeling made her giggle,

"Hehe stop it tickles," he grinned and continued to clean her hand, she had to bite her lip to stop her from giggling but small ones escaped her lips,

"There all better," she looked at her hand now clean and wet with saliva,

"Ew," he laughed, seras heard Pip call to the men to get back on the coaches, seras heard a crack of a whip and the horses started to trot,

"Mr Alucard can I draw the curtains, I want to see the moon,"

"Yes that's sounds like a very good idea," she smiled and pulled the thick material so the moon was full in her view,

"Beautiful," she breathed looking up her eyes wide with delight, Alucard found this scene intriguing and decided to sit back and watch the young girl gaze up at the moon. Seras felt her mind wonder from looking up at the dead sun and pictures of her beloved step family came rolling into her mind, she missed them terrible and her smile faded,

"What is wrong?" he asked seeing the change in her expression,

"It's just...I miss my family,"

"That is understandable; you have not seen them for quite some time,"

"I get letters from them but it feels like it's not enough,"

"It's a sacrifice you made for this job, if you can call it that," she turned to face him, her hair shone in the pale moon light,

"Yes I know,"

"You will see them again," she looked up,

"I know that, but I can't help missing things like P coming in to wake me up and then having Lydia and jess jump on me, or sitting round the fire and hearing about the outside world,"

"Humans are strange creatures, if you do not wish to leave them then why leave?"

"Because we needed the money, and besides I don't want to spend the rest of my life cooped up in a room because I am too weak to do anything,"

"I suppose in your case, sometimes you must to sacrifice something important to help others," she nodded he seemed understand and she secretly thanked him for it. It had been some time now since they had finished that conversation and seras heard one of the coach men saying that dawn was approaching, Alucard sat back in his seat and closed his eyes and seras thought that this would be a good time to do the same, she reached across to sit on the seats opposite but Alucard grabbed her waist and yanked her into his lap, alarmed she started to squirm,

"Shh kitten I can't sleep if you keep moving like this,"

"Let me go then!" his sadistic grin re appeared,

"go to sleep, or will I have to make you?" she gritted her teeth ready to argue but her eye lids grew heavy and she felt the weight of sleep fall on her,

"ok but no tricks..." , he pushed her head to his chest and his overly long arms wrapped around her, how he was able to sleep like that seras was sure she would never know but she gently griped his clothing and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Hope ya enjoyed this chappie, this is going to be a VERY long fanfic by the way and this is just the first stage of the journey, as you can see tension is rising between pip and Alu so prepare yourself for a very BIG fight coming up, **

**HINTS: what will happen on the next stage of the journey, will seras get sea sick(yep their going on a boat three guesses what it's called XD) will seras and Alu finally become friends and what has Alucard got planned for seras O_o **

**Next chappie coming soon! Now if you please...REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW! **


	11. second stage of the journey

**Wow I am a roll with this whole story writing thingy! Not really I suck T_T hope you like this chappie I will try my best to make it more enjoyable...but I'll probably fail epically T_T **

**Alu: hell yeah when's the lemon gonna happen! **

**Seras: O/O what lemon! **

**Me: I give in T_T **

Blood maid 

"If I don't get out of this coach soon I think I will be sick," seras wimped sticking her head out of the coach window inhaling the crisp morning air. It had been a day and a half's journey and seras was growing impatient, she had never spent this long travelling in all her life. The captain rubbed his forehead,

"I warned you it would be a long ride, but don't worry we will be at the dock yard soon," seras withdrew from the window,

"Dock yard?"

"Yeah we have to travel by sea to get to Rio, and that's gonna take even longer," her checks glowed and eyes sparkled,

"Wow really, I've never been on a boat before I can't wait!" she exclaimed, pip was shocked to hear that she had never been on a boat when he at one time practically lived on them,

"You've never been on a boat?"

"Yea in fact I have never even be to the sea, but I bet it's beautiful," his eyes widened,

"You've never seen the sea, wow,"

"What's it like?"

"Well its...it's...its very big and very blue, sorta the colour of your eyes," seras smiled,

"Oh I can't wait!" he smiled at her excitement and was secretly glad that he could see her expression when she would first behold the ocean. Seras sat straight in her seat and every so often would peep her head out of the window to see if they had arrived, she did so often and it made Pip chuckle,

"Honesty zeras you really are like a child," she frowned,

"Humphf that's what Mr Alucard thinks,"

"By za why, what did you two do yesterday night?" seras looked at him worry reflected in his bright green eyes,

"Nothing really, I gave him my blood then we talked a little and then I fell asleep," he nodded and turned back reading his book which had caught seras attention,

"Hey captain pip what's that your reading?"

"Oh just zomthing I brought with me to England, its called poems of the lost,"

"Poems of the lost, what's that about?"

"Basically its poems which have been found but no one knows who wrote them,"

"How sad,"

"Would you like me to read you one? It may keep you from looking out zat window for a few zeconds," she smiled and nodded eagerly, shuffling closer to him he took in a deep breath and began to read,

"once a I vas walking alone on a dusty old road, my shadow was my only friend as all others had locked me out, but even then as I walked alone on that dusty old road I saw that even my shadow was inching away from me. My eyes started to water and my limbs started to ach and my head would run circles around various names, but when I walked down that dusty old road I found out at last that I was not lost I vas just never found," Seras felt a strange feeling inside of her when he had finished and was surprised to discover that it was sadness,

"What a beautiful poem, it's so sad though,"

"Yea but it's one of my favourites,"

"I wonder who wrote it," he chuckled

"Vell that's just it no one knows, zats why it's in zis book,"

"Oh yea," she said after he closed the book,

"How far away are we now?"

"not far why don't you go to sleep and I will wake you when we get zer," she agreed and made herself comfy, placing her legs on the other seats opposite and closing her eyes and dreamed although it was more like a distant memory.

"_Hello little one, what's your name?"The blue eyed girl looked up shyly at the buch looking women, _

"_Seras Victoria," she mumbled hiding behind her mother's best friend, who brought her to this strange new place, _

"_Are you sure you will be able to take care of her, I would but I just can't afford another child," _

"_Nah It will be fine deary, I've had eleven of em so don't worry about it," _

"_Seras, you're going to go with this lady I promise to write to you," the little girl threw her arms round her mothers friend not wanting to let go, _

"_But I want to stay with you!" Mrs porter sighed and gently picked the girl up, _

"_C'mon love it's time to let go," _

"_thank you again Mrs porter if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask," Mrs porter shook the ladies hand, it was warm and steady reassuring her that the little girl was in good hands, _

"_don't worry lass I promise to take good care of her," the women thanked her again and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, watching her leave the little girl started to sob and clutched her teddy bear to her face, _

"_shh it's all right you will see her again, now then why don't you come out behind that teddy so I can see your beautiful face," soon the teddy uncovered the girls face which was wet with tears, _

"_Now then, how about something to eat seras" _

_Seras _

_Seras _

_Zeras_

"Hey zeras wake up!" Pip shook the sleeping beauty and her eyes flicked open,

"Oh hello, is something wrong?" he grinned at her and then pulled her to sit up,

"We are here," seras glowed with excitement and like a child looking forward to Christmas shot out of the coach. The ground was wet and muddy, she gowned because the hem of her dress was now in three inches of mud, but that fact was soon demisted for her eyes were adverted to the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The sea was a crystal blue the horizon merged with the sky as if it was touching it, sea gulls flew over head and cried out to one another, the salty aroma filled her nostrils and curried her travel sickness,

"It's beautiful...it's just how I pictured it, no, even better," Pip came behind her and patted her on the back a little too forceful as she almost fell over,

"It sure is!" he added, and then a man approached them. He was short and very stumpy with a roundish belly and gorilla arms, he was dressed in some sort of sea captains uniform and like pip had an eye patch,

"_he looks like a pirate out of a story I read once," _she mused to herself, the man seeing seras took of his hat and bowed with some sort of motion that looked more like a cripple falling, seras curtsied politely and when he opened his mouth to speak seras discovered that almost all of his natural teeth were gone and replaced with wood or gold," his breath stank like rotting carcass but his manners made up for his gruesome appearance,

"Good evening me dear, I hope that your journey was pleasant," pleasant was sugar coating it,

"It was fine thank you," she lied,

"well good then," he turned to face Pip but instead of talking about the journey they were about to embark on, complemented each other on their eye patches, seras rolled her eyes and waited for them to stop,

"Anyway getting back to business, I just want ya to know that me men aren't use to aving a lady on board, its bad luck ya know!" seras raised her eye brow,

"So is having a vampire on board less bad or even more?" the captain smiled at the maid,

"aye, you be a sharp lassie," Pip pulled out a small brown bag which contained thirty gold coins, he handed the bag to the Captain who snatched it and turned to count it, he did so at least five times before counting with his instructions, after feeling satisfied with his money he offered seras his arm, she wrinkled her noise at his stench but took it out of politeness, He guided her along the dock where other vessels were tied or anchored, he told her about each and every one and why their names where so and who was there captains and other sailor gibberish which she did not have the skills of understanding. Finally they had reached their ship and seras mouth dropped to floor. The ship was without a doubt the biggest and most elegant of them all, Its tall mask partially kissed the sky and she saw men climbing up on the rigging rolling the sails, he grinned at her surprise,

"She's a real beauty anit she?" seras could not find words so she nodded to let him know that her ears were still functional, He led her to the side of the ship where a wooded plank acted like a hill and he aided her to climb up it. As soon as she stepped onto the decking all male eyes pinned to her face and figure. Seras could not keep count off all of the men and what they looked like, most looked liked foreigners rather than English men, and she heard some French remarks and maybe a few Spanish. They were all dressed in sail uniform although some where bare from the waist upwards, those that were had tanned skin and muscular chests and her blush grew redder by the second,

"Get back to work ye rascals this ladies not for gawking at!" seras wisped thank you and he continued to show her around the ship, it was easy to see that he admired it and she discovered that he was once just a cabin boy on it,

"So you've worked on this ship your whole life?"

"Aye that be true lassie, but I av'e had a life on land as well," he then rummaged for something in his pocket and pulled out a long chain attacked to a circle locked, he opened it and pointed to two faces,

"That be me wife Sara and our little lad Jamie," seras smiled at the pictures and told him that she had six sisters and five brothers, at this news that captain almost fell through the decking. Pip stood back and watched as the blood maid and sea captain talked, he smiled as they seemed to be getting on well. After a few moments of talking the captain told a sailor to bring the bags down into the separate cabins,

"You will be aving the best cabin and my apologies for the men, they anit seen an English women in donkeys years!" he exclaimed leading seras down a set of steps onto the lower layers of the boat. He then stopped outside a room and opened the door to revel a rather small but cosy cabin. The walls where white and paintings of ships hung on the walls, the floor was blue and the furnishings consisted of a bed dresser and mirror, she did not expect to be elegant but was pleased to see that it had a small round window allowing her to gaze into the big blue. Seras went inside and smiled thankfully at the captain,

"It's lovely thank you,"

"Sorry if it's a little small but I'm afraid it's the best we can offer,"

"No, really its fine I am just glad to get out of that stuffy coach!" she made the captain give out a hearty laugh,

"Well I'm glad you like it, once ye get settled in would ye join me for dinner?"

"Yes thank you I'm starving,"

"Ok zen, zeras I will be back for you later," before they left seras cried out,

"Wait, I don't know your name?"

"Oh were be me manners, captain William Wentworth, but you can call me wills," seras waited for them to leave before diving on her bed,

"Ah that feels wonderful," She lay there a few moments to take in her surroundings, then got to her feet and unpacked. When all things where put in an appropriate place she choose a long white dress for the dinner, not to fine and not to plan. She washed and brushed her hair as it had been frazzled by the seats of the coach and her neck was sticky with sweat, looking at herself quickly in the mirror she felt like her outfit needed something,

"humm I look like a ghost," she mused then something bright red flashed in the corner of her eye, the blood red ribbon which her drinker had given her on her birthday was placed on the dresser where her other nick naks where, she hesitated but decided to wear it and wrapped it around her neck then tied it in a small yet elegant bow,

"Ah much better," She felt something warm brush her cheek; it reminded her of a mothers comforting. It was the last blades of light from the sun before it surrendered to the night, dusk had come so quickly and she knew that with the sun setting, her drinker would soon be awaking. Pip whistled cheerfully as he potted down a corridor leading to seras's cabin, he had washed and changed into a navy blue suite and polished black shoes, a few paces further and he was in front of seras door, he knocked twice. Seras answered and her appearance made his mouth, to his eyes she was the most stunning creature he had seen, her face glowed in the pale moon light and her eyes sparkled reflecting childlike innocence, the gown she wore shaped her body beautiful out lining every single cure and bend, her skin looked so soft and his fingers twitched to stroke it. Seras noticed that he was starring at her and it began to irritate her,

"Captain Pip, will you please stop gawping at me, honestly your worst then the crew men!" He broke out of his trance and grinned sheepishly at her,

"Zorry zeras but you look so beau..."

"she does," pip hunched his shoulders and his hair stood on end, as usual Alucard slipped out of the shadows causing pip to freeze like a petrified mouse, seras closed the door behind her,

"Hello Mr Alucard, pleasant sleep?"

"You look wonderful this evening, almost good enough to eat,"

"Hey she's not had her dinner yet!" pip protest, seras smiled at them both,

"Are you coming with us?"

"No I think I will have a look around," and with that he disappeared into the shadows once more. Pip and seras enjoyed their dinner very much, although pip had a little too much to drink and started boosting about how France have better cooks then England, seras enjoyed Wills stories of when he was kidnapped by mermaids and when he had a one on one with a legendary monster called the kraken. As the night drifted on seras heard the sounds of laughter and cheering outside the windows of the dining room, she peered out the window and beheld a very jolly sight. All the crew men were singing and dancing to other sailors playing instruments and not all where ones that the maid could recognise, 

"Captain Wills what the men are doing?" he joined her at looking out of the window,

"They be just having some fun lady seras," seras smiled at some of the men lighting small candles and placing them in empty jars creating an almost fairy tale like atmosphere,

"That looks like fun!" she exclaimed pip also peered out of the window, he grinned and grabbed seras hand,

"C'mon zeras lets go and dance!"

"I think I will join ya!" wills said running after them.

**Ok I know it's a strange place to leave it at ^^" but the next bit is gonna be HUGE and I want it all in the same chappie if ya know what I mean ^^" and lots of fun things happen- and I mean LOTS of things XD **

**HINTS: what will happen if seras and pip dance? Will seras get drunk? Will pip go overboard! And will Alucard dance with seras? **

**Find out next chappie coming soon but for now zzZzzzZZZ -_- **

**The more updates the more I review! FIVE REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE DEAL! **


	12. I am not yours

**Hey everyone! Just a quick not to say that I am offering to do fan arts for fanfiction stories and I will be putting them on my Devineart account so If ya want me to do you one don't hesitate to ask:3 and if anyone had read *he will knock four times* run little one but I will still catch you I have done a fan art for it! Yaay it's on devianART as well and it's called run, but I will still catch you AxS **

**Hope ye like this chappie XD don't forget to REVIEW! **

Blood maid 

"Hey! Stop pulling me I can walk perfectly fine!" her cries where in vain for the half drunk captain pulled the bewildered maid through the corridors, in a attempted to stop she yanked her arm away from his grip and tried to run off in the other direction,

"Oh no you don't!" he said grapping her waist and flinging her over his shoulder as if she was a pillow case, much to her displeasure of his actions she hit his back as hard as she could,

"Captain Bernadette I don't want dance I don't know how!" she pleaded seeing how no matter how much she hit him he would not realise her,

"Don't vorry zeras (hic) I teach ya (hic)" she sighed seeing how she had no choice and after a flight of stairs they had arrived on the main deck where the crew where still singing and clapping in time with the music. Pip then let seras drop to the floor but did not let go of her hand,

"Pip let me go I really don't want to dance!" he was not taking no for an answer and with one sharp tug she was in the centre of the merry scene with the drunken captain wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Play your (hic) fastest song! (Hic)" and the sailors eagerly obeyed, they changed the song to a melody much livelier and the men bellowed out words that made the deck shake. Pip took seras's hand and in her turn decided to give and just go with the music. After a few moments of being thrown around she stared to enjoy herself, the atmosphere was pleasant and it was funny to watch Pip trying to dance when he did not even know where his own feet where. Other sailors began to dance and even Wills started to sing along with his crew, everyone was enjoying them self's, all except one. Alucard stood on a higher level of the ship where the captain would stand at the wheel with pride painted across his features, Alucard stood and watched trying to summarise the spectral. His eyes swam arcos the sailors and the dancers, then to pip and then to seras. Her face flushed from the heat of dancing and her white gown flowed like silk when she was twilled by the French man, her hair swished around her face covering her bright features. He suddenly realised that he had been staring at her for quite some time and it bothered him like an itch he couldn't scratch,

"why did you hire another blood maid master, It's not like you to be carless," a mixture of confusion and concern laced in his voice, after what had happened with his other maids made him even more careful about his new one, he chuckled to himself thinking about how much he loved her blood ,how much fun it was to have a new toy to play with, yes she was his, she was given to him by his master and no one else could touch her only he could. He dragged his mind away from his deep thoughts and looked back up at seras who was taking a break from the dancing and sitting beside a group of other sailors, she was laughing about something, she looked happy, just like on her birthday when the hellsing staff surprised and he remembered when he had given her the ribbon. The thought of the gift jolted his vision and he could see that she was wearing that very same ribbon, this made him grin,

"C'mon lady seras av'e a swig of this," seras looked at what the Wills was holding, her heart thudded. It was a bottle of liquor and if her memory was correct the last time she had drank anything alcoholic she ended up sleeping with the pigs on the farm, she hesitated,

"I'm fine thank you," she replied and the men booed at her,

"Go on lassie one sip won't hurt," seras looked at the bottle again, _"oh well one sip," _everyone cheered as she gulped down the liquor giving her a burning sensation in her throat. She gave wills the bottle back wiping her lips with the back of her hand,

"Zeras wanna dance? Pip called climbing over the men crowding around seras,

"Yeah sure!" she replied, the alcohol gave her a burst of confidence and she threw herself onto the dance area of the deck. Both danced and danced until seras felt incredibly dizzy and sat on a barrel,

"You alright lady seras?" one of the men asked her,

"Fine, just a little dizzy,"

"Drink this, it will elp ya find ya feet again," seras was offered another bottle of liquid but this one stank of rum, not thinking straight she took a sip and another and another,

"(Hic) wow that stuff is strong!" The sailor smiled at her while he pulled her to her feet and dragged her to dance again. Alucard was watching with a cautious eye and it did not take him long to see that seras was quite tipsy, he was angry with the humans for persuading her to drink so much and was on his way to end the party,

"Hey zeras (hic) come er," seras stop dancing with a group of sailors and staggered towards the Frenchmen,

"What is it I am trying to have a good time!"

"I wanted to tell you something,"

"What (hic)," pip leaned in his mouth close to ear,

"You are zo beautiful," seras felt her eyes widen and became horribly sober,

"I think I should go to bed, I'm a little sleepy," She pulled away but pip had a good hold of her arm,

"Were are you (hic) going its still early,"

"Good night pip," she said forcefully ending the conversation which she feared would lead to something worse,

"Are yo going to zat bazterd again!" his tone more sharp, she ignored his words for she knew that he had too much to drink,

"Hey wait," she continued walking,

"Zeras wait!" he grabbed her arm and unintentional grabbed her a little too harsh for she yelped,

"Ow pip!" she hissed trying to free her arm,

"Zorry zeras (hic)," seras did not see that her drinker had been watching the whole thing and shot down from the higher level, a great gust of wind caused his coat to fly behind him. He growled at pip and punched him, his body was flung over the side of the boat and a large splash silenced the music and paused the dancing,

"Man over board!" Wills shouted, in an instant ropes were thorn out into the water and man called to pip, encouraging him to swim. The icy waves sobered him up and he started swimming for a rope, seras starred daggers at Alucard,

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"You are the last person to start giving lectures on how to behave!" he boomed, she shut her mouth for he was right she had been far too irresponsible. Alucard took her arm and rolled up her sleeve checking for any sign of injury,

"He did not mean to hu..."

"Silence!" she shrank, he was never this angry at her before and fear creped its way up her spine. After looking at her arm he let it dropped back down to her side, he turned round and stuck an arm over the side of the boat. Seras and the crew men watched in amazement as his arm transformed into thousands of tiny bats, the creatures flew down to pip and heaved him out of the icy water. He was shivering and looked more like a drowned rat then a man; seras wanted to say something but could find no words. The counts arm reclaimed the bats,

"I think you should rest now," he suddenly warped his coat around seras and transported to his resting place, it must have been on the much lower layers of the ship for there was hardly any light, she felt around for something solid and her fingers reached an edge of some sort of furnishing. The girl kept following the object until she felt its end, she then realised that it was not a furnishing, but a coffin,

"Why have you brought me here?" she called out to her drinker,

"You are going to sleep, farm girl,"

"But not in this," she said referring to the coffin, Alucard showed himself his face still angry and his eye brows painted a frown,

"Yes you are, no is not a option," seras looked away from him and sat down on the floor, it was cold and hard but she was not going to give in to his demands,

"I will sleep here thank you very much," he would have laughed if his anger was not so in flamed,

"Don't be childish," she shuffled around to look up at him and tried to ignore the fact that he was much more powerful and stronger then she was,

"I'm acting childish! Just because you saw pip grab me does not mean you had to..." he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up so that their eyes were on the same level, flames danced in his eyes as he spoke,

"I will not repeat myself, do as you are told," he let her drop,

"Maid," he added his words made her ears sting, she was shocked by how angry he was and decided that it would be wise to obey. She rubbed her forced head, her mind was heavy and still dizzy from the drink, the count removed his glasses and hat placing them down besides the black coffin, as he did the room somehow became lighter and her vision fully restored. The room was in fact a whole layer of the ship, boxes were stacked up and un needed rope where left in random piles, it was cold and the smell of mixed herbs and spices scented the air and the creak of the ship rocking to the waves could be heard. Seras then drew her attentions upon the black coffin, words where engraved in white,

"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame," she said aloud,

"What does that mean?" Alucard was looking at the symbols on the back of his gloves while she spoke, he did not answer. The maid tapped the coffin with her nails as a hint for him to tell her what to do,

"If you wish to say something, say it,"

"I don't have anything to say," he frowned,

"I don't like that tone your using," she gulped,

"Mr Alucard, I am sorry if I offended you by the way I acted," she paused,

"But I wish you would not treat Captain Bernadette like that, he was just a little drunk that's all,"

"It's no excuse, humans behaving like that are not worth my time, I can smell the rum in your blood and it does not suite you farm girl," she bowed her head,

"But we can fix that," seras took the hint and moved closer to him, it was her job after all. Alucard grinned and pulled the ribbon around her neck beckoning her closer, he gripped a stand of the silkily fabric between his fingers,

"I suppose this is the only way you will ever learn anything," she gasped when he bit her, his fangs sliced into her skin through the ribbon and he sucked hard, the sweet blood with liquor was a fusion that he had before, but this was fresh and hot. Seras started to feel her legs go numb and Alucard had to hold her body to stop her from falling, he was on purposely drinking a little more so that she was weaker, weaker so he could do what he wanted and she could not stop him. He pulled away from her neck his mouth still contained blood, seras saw something reflected in his eyes that she did not like, but before she could find out what it was her mouth was forced upon his. Blood spilled in between the kiss and the coppery metallic taste made her stomach quiver, His long tongue explored her mouth and hers unwilling reacted, she kissed him back not knowing that she was even doing it. Her face stunned as he broke the kiss braking a string of blood that connected their mouths together, reality hit her and she was complete gobsmacked by what he had just done,

"You...put blood in my mouth...," he licked his lips tormenting her, she slowly swallowed the blood feeling a little sick form the taste,

"Indeed, your mouth looks marvellous with blood dripping from it," she quickly whipped away the blood from her mouth trying to hide her blush at the same time,

"Why did you..." he placed a finger on her lips which were stained red from the blood,

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" she stepped back but the coffin blocked her exit,

"Then be quiet I don't want to hear another word about that human,",

"Tonight was a warning; if he so much as places a finger upon you I will not be answerable for the consequences,"

"But Mr Alucard why?" she cried frustrated by his unclear answers and manners,

"May I remind you farm girl, that you are _my_ blood maid, therefore no one else has the right to touch you no matter the circumstances," he growled, seras could not believe what she was hearing, his blood maid yes, but he was acting like she belonged to him like a toy belonged to a child who did not want to share, the thought of being something like that wanted her to scream at him,

"I am not yours, I am your blood maid but I do not belong to you!" she cried out, her voice echoed against the walls. The no life king merely cackled at her anger,

"Enough, I am tired and the sun is rising soon," seras opened her mouth,

"seras, lets sleep now," after feeling the sudden weight of her own exhaustion she gave in, he opened the coffin and lowered himself in, he then pulled seras down with him and she laid on her side onto of him, his arms wrapped around her small frame,

"Sleep well farm girl," the fact that she did not answer him or wish him a good slumber made him grin even more, tonight he had one the fight but seras was not ready to give in.

**Ok hope ya liked it , seras is now starting to see the possessive side of Alucard which will raise some questions in the chapters onwards , also pip is cutting it close with seras and it causes a bit fight in the next chapter, Alucard is acting like an ass at the moment because he is testing seras's boundaries like he does a lot! And he loves tormenting her; the fact that he kisses her and puts blood in her mouth is just one of his games he likes to play¬_¬ **

**HINTS: what will happen in Rio? Will seras finally get even with Alucard and is pip risking a lot by really getting into the *husband* role O_o find out next chappie coming soon ^^**

**If ya want me to update the REVIEW PLZZZZZZZ! **


	13. Hellsing Trio vrs valantime brothers

**Hello! Back from the dead with another chappie finally...by the way anyone who has read run little one, run but I will still catch you, I have done a fan art for it and its up on deviantART it's called run little one, but I will catch you axs. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Blood Maid 

Weather it had been the rocking of the ship or the constant buzz of worry in the back of her head she had not slept well at all, it was not that alucard's coffin was not comfortable for it was and she hated to admit that she enjoyed sleeping in it. The two had been awoken by Wills who told them that they were not far from land and both were now standing on the deck, the distant green island was barley visible in the night and her eyes were still clouded with sleep. She leaned against a low wall of the ship for her legs were numb, footsteps were heard and she turned her head to see who it was,

"Evening," he said after putting a cigar in-between his lips,

"Good evening captain Bernadette," she said with a wry smile worried that he would say something about last night,

"Sleep good?" he asked lighting the cigar,

"Y...Yes fine thank you," the atmosphere became awkward,

"Good, good," he inhaled deeply , seras turned her head towards the vampire who was leaning up against the door of the captains courters , not far from where she and pip where. It was an opportunity and she was willing to take the risk,

"Pip about last night I..." he waved a hand,

"Don't vorry about it mignonette, I don't even remember most of it," she felt like he was lying,

"What do you remember?"

"Dancing, drinking and then almost drowning," she giggled,

"We had a little too much to drink," he nodded,

"Yes maybe, but it was fun no?" she wondered how he could be civil to her when she had been the reason he was swimming for his life, she smiled,

"I'm amazed you did not catch a cold!" he smiled back,

"You vill if you don't get zose arms covered," he stated, seras felt something move behind her, the count had placed his hands on her shoulders they were surprising light and warm,

"Why don't you go back inside, we won't be arriving on land for at least two hours," seras looked up, his eyes burned into her skull as they always did,

"I am not cold," she protested,

"Then why are you shivering," it was cold and she reluctantly went back inside, both watched as she walked down the flight of stairs,

"Wonderful night, is it not?" he asked pip who blew out a puff of smoke,

"It's cold, damp and dank, I don't zink zo," the count grinned,

"Not one for the night, are you?"

"Not for the water either," he chuckled,

"Well then I think you have learned your lesson,"

"Vat lesson is zat?" his eyes sparked,

"Just remember this is your last warning, touch her again and I will not be responsible for my actions," pip gritted his teeth causing the cigar to snap and the other end to fall to the floor,

"She is not your property," pip growled lightly trying to keep his cool,

"If she was not, do you think I would have treated her as such?"

"Vhy you..."

"Good evening Gents!" pip was cut off by Wills who was taking a break from the wheel, his hands where cupped around a mug of tea and he sipped it,

"Ah that's the stuff," pip looked at him with slightly thankful eyes, if he had not interrupted something would have surly happened,

"How far away are we, I am getting bored of waiting," Alucard moaned,

"Not far Sir, we ave to go steady in case we run ground," he sipped his tea again,

"I zink I will go and get ready,"

"We will call when we are at the bay," pip left, Wills turned back to face Alucard when he was gone, vanished into thin air,

"You alright captain?" a sailor called seeing that the captain was staring at nothing with a bewildered look in his face,

"Oh fine," he paused,

"I'll tell ya these lads are a funny lot, always disappearing into nowhere!"

_Two hours later..._

"Are you ready?" Alucard asked seras who closed her book she had borrowed off pip,

"yes let me just..." it had happened a few times before but for it to happen recently scared her, her legs suddenly caved in and her limbs become numb, her head turned dizzy and she felt faint, the vampire caught her just in time,

"It seems you have over stresses your body from last night," his voiced surprisingly laced with concern, he lifted her off her feet with such ease that her weight could have been the same as a feather, he carried her bridal style out of the cabin and made his way onto the top deck. Some sailors looked at her with concerned eyes and Wills came to see why,

"Is she alright Sir, she looks paler then a baby seal!" he exclaimed and Alucard frowned at his question,

"She is wreaked by last night,"

"Oh I see, well shame I would av'e liked to say good bye to her," he rubbed his forehead,

"well then the carriage will take ya to the Inn please say I said goodbye when she comes round," Alucard walked down the plank bridge followed by pip who was growling at himself for letting her drink so much, the other sailors waved and shouted their goodbyes as Alucard stepped into a carriage with similar blacked out windows as the Hellsings one. He heard a man welcome pip to Rio and directed him to sit next to the coach driver, the sleeping maid still numb in his arms as Alucard sat down he could hear her heart beat, she moved a little in his lap and her small hand clench the fabric of his coat. After a crack of a whip they made their way to the Inn and seras slept all the way unaware that she was being held safely by the devil.

_The Inn _

Something soft was under her fingers, her eyes slowly opened and discovered that she was lying curled up in a large double bed with a white fur blanket, the room was furnished with a dresser and a lounger next to a another door, she assumed it was a bathroom. The human sat up her head still heavy,

"Why do I feel so strange?" she thought she was alone, Alucard was sat next to her bed with arms folded across his chest,

"You are suffering the effects of last night," he told her and she jumped from his sudden voice,

"I did not know you were here..."

"We are at the inn, we left the ship over an hour ago," he stood and walked around so that he was standing at the foot of her bed,

"we have work to do, so get up," he walked over to the dresser where a tray with two glasses of water awaited, seras pulled off the covers and stepped into her shoes seeing that someone had removed them,

"Take this," Alucard gave her one of the glasses of water and she sipped it, at that moment pip came in seras was shocked to see that concern flashed in his eyes, he had nothing to worry about she thought,

"Zeras are you ok?"

"Fine, I just woke up I think I was a little tired from last night that's all," he gave a sigh of relief, seras finished the water and placed it back on the tray,

"Ok Zen we half to blend in with everyone zo act like we have just got married," seras felt her heart pace quicken,

"And Mr Alucard is your brother, kay?"

"Yes, but what are we suppose to do? I mean he might recognise us," pip smiled,

"Don't vorry I got zat part sorted," seras laughed when pip opened up his bag and pulled out a ginger wig for seras and a black one for himself,

"It's so itchy!" she complained as she put the wig on hiding every strand of her silky blondie, pip also pulled his,

"I know but at least we vont get recognised," Alucard watched amused as the two transformed into two uncountable persons,

"Ok zen I zink we are ready?" seras smiled and took the French mans arm; she glanced behind her shoulder and was not surprise to see that Alucard was gone. Seras felt her hands become sweaty for she had never had to do anything like this before and her nerves began to sink in, pip saw she was worried and ruffled her wig,

"Don't vorry everything will be fine," he reassured her. The inn was very pleasant and very busy, the walls were decorated with antlers and paintings, a great grandfather clock stood tall half way down the room and groups of strangers where laughing and talking. The two were welcomed by the inn keeper who was showing guests into the dining area, he was short but muscular and his skin was tanned perfectly,

"Good evening lady and sir, I hope you like your room?" seras struggled to understand what he was saying but luckily pip had been here before,

"Its fine zank you," the man's eyes sparkled,

"Good! Now then will you be dinning?"

"Yes please," pip replied and the man led them into the dining room. There were a few couples and even a family mostly foreigners but all seemed to be enjoying themselves, a waiter pulled out seras chair for her and both sat down, they were given menus and ordered a bottle of wine,

"Pip wine again?"

"for me not you" he said teasingly, seras gave up on reading the menu as it made no sense what so ever, in steed her eyes were draw to something else and it made her heart cart wheel,

"Pip he's over their sat at that table by the window," she whispered, pip purposely dropped his napkin so he could look at the freak vampire, seras was correct. His yellow eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses with blue tinted glass, his clothes were all black but his gloves the same from the last time seras had seen him. He was alone but tapped his fingers impatiently,

"He's defiantly waiting for someone," seras stated and pip nodded in agreement,

"Order something light so we can eat quickly," seras gave a look of bewilderment,

"One thing I don't understand anything on this menu and two what do we do if someone comes to his table?"

"I'll order for you, we can't just go over there and demand he tells us who he's meeting we have to catch him out somehow..."

"I wonder where Alucard is," both froze,

"I don't even wanna know," pip said taking a large gulp of wine. The captain had ordered soup but seras appetite had gone out the window. After half an hour seras saw a man enter the room, he was tall and wearing a white suite nothing anyone would look twice at, but seras could tell that he was a vampire by the yellowish glow from his eyes, her mind buzzed with anxiety when he walked passed them his long blondie hair floated behind him. The man walked over to where Jan was and sat down beside him; she read their expressions and could tell that they were arguing about something. It had not been long before Jan got up from his seat and threw something at the other vampire; seras knew that if they were leaving it may be months before they get a trace of them again. She rose from her seat and calmly walked over to their table which was placed next to a window door, she was about to open the window when she on purposely stumbled over the table leg. It did not go exactly as she planned for when she fell she ended up flying across the table and landing on Jan, seras then saw to her horror that his face was wedged in between her cleavage and her blush was as red as the wine she had spilled,

"are you alright Miss?" the white coated vampire asked helping her off his dinner guest, seras had to hold on to her wig tightly and hide her face as much as possible,

"Fine thank you, I am very zorry I can be zo clumsy!" she tried to put on a French accent, the man smiled his pointed teeth very visible,

"It's alright my dear," Jan rose too his feet his face flushed with anger and his mouth wide open to yell but when he saw seras face he gave her a silky grin. He took her hand and kissed it,

"Jan valentine please to meet you," seras blinked was he falling for her costume, she smiled and curtsied,

"Maria Bernadette I am zo zorry about crushing you!" she apologized, Jan rubbed her hand causing her heart to beating like a war drum,

"Well why don't you make it up to me by joining me and by brother for dinner?" she gave a glance over to pip and the brother noticed,

"Are you here with that man?"

"Yes he is my husband we just got married...but he is being zo boring and I wanted to get away from him for a while," she replied with flirtatious eyes. Both beamed at her and Jan got a waiter to bring another chair. Seras sat down and tried to make a conversation but found it to more difficult for she hardly had a chance to say anything, Jan told her stories which marked his "bravery" while the other brother whom was named Luke talked about rules of life,

"So my dear tell me, what are you doing marrying a man like that?" Luke asked her seeing that she had not said a word,

"Vell it vas arranged actually and my brother came with us zo I could not run away," she sighed,

"Sometimes I vish I could just turn back time," Jan and Luke exchanged glances,

"Anyway what are you two fine gentlemen doing here?"

"We are on a very important...business trip," Luke said sipping his wine,

"What kind of business trip?" she asked trying to sound intrigued; Jan leaned in to her and placed his hand on her leg under the table,

"We are assassins," he wisped in her ear, how she wanted to slap him for his wondering hands,

"Really!" she breathed and Luke also began to stoke her other leg,

"Yes indeed we are very important men,"

"But who are you trying to kill?"

"A women, a very annoying women," Jan said his hands now moving up the inside of her leg, she had to bite her lips from squirming,

"What women?"

"No one you would know, but...she's called Integra Hellsing," sears felt her eyes widen,

"I have tried but someone got in my way so we are reporting back for new orders," he said again, seras was not sure how much more of their manhandling she could take, _"so ,they dare touch my maid," _was she going mad, she heard a voice in her head and it sounded like her drinkers,

"Something wrong Maria?" Luke asked, sears shook her head,

"No nothing I just feel a little warm," she replied feeling her fore head,

"why don't we take a stroll in the garden then?" both suggested with lust in their eyes, before she could protested she was whisked away thought the door windows and pip followed carefully behind. Seras was trapped Jan holding her arm with Luke holding the other and she mentally slapped herself for not bringing her revolver. The night was cool and Brazilian flowers scented the air, she would have enjoyed it more if she was not being held captive by the valentine brothers,

"such a lovely night," Luke said as they walked further away from the inn and closer to a enclosed spot of trees and bushes, her hairs stood on end as Jan suddenly stroked the back of her neck,

"Vat are you doing!" she asked, Luke slammed her against a tree and placed his hands on either side of her head,

"Tell me my dear, have you ever heard of a monster called the vampire?" she acted shocked,

"C'mon bro I fucking starving!" Seras looked over Jan's shoulders and saw a figure in the distance, it was pip and he was holding a gun ready to fire. She felt a wave of relief wash over her, and from the look in his eyes she knew it was time to act,

"Get off me!" she yelled and smacked Luke causing her wig to fall,

"I don't fucking believe it, it's that bitch from hellsing!" Jan roared pulling out a gun and pointing it at her head. He had no chance to shoot as pip had his own gun placed behind Jan's head,

"Bonjour," the captain said pulling the trigger, Jan's blood splattered all over Seras and his body fell to the floor. Luke had dodged pips bullets with little effort, pip fired at the dashes of light trying to shoot his target; Seras moved away from the tree and stepped over the limp corpse. She ran to go and find alucard when there was no need for he had already found her,

"Need assistance?" he asked her as she struggled to find her feet,

"Mr Alucard pip needs your help!" she breathed and was mortified to find him standing perfectly still his eyes still focused on hers,

"What are you doing help him!" pip gowned as the vampire flung a fist towards his face and his body flew backwards, landing in a shrub. Seras gave the count an icy glare,

"Fine I will have to go myself then," she ran but was captured by alucards arms, she struggled wanting to help her friend,

"Let me go!" Luke starred at pip, who crawled out of the bushes covered in cuts and burses,

"Alucard!" she cried out,

"Your employer was very dumb to send such a small party to kill us," he drew out a very long gun and aimed at the captain. Sears dug her nails into alucards arms like a wild cat in a cage,

"Alucard, please!"

**Ok I did not get to the bust up between alu and pip, so sorry about that ^^" and unfortunately my laptop has died nooooooo! And I won't be getting one until the second of august us zats by b-day :3 (for the time being I will have to use my mum's so sorry if I update in between large time gaps...)**

**HINTS: what will happen to pip and what will sears to when alu and pip are fighting and is Jan really dead? , also what if...just what if...searas is kidnapped?**

**Next chappie coming soon! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	14. why do I care?

**I never knew how depressing it is to not have a laptop T_T well enough of moaning lets get back to the story ^_^" **

Blood maid 

"Alucard please!" she cried out her voice a high plea laced with fear, It was enough for Alucard to fire his gun at the twin vampire who dogged it leaving a trail of light behind him. Seras was relieved to see her new friend move away from Luke with all of his much needed limbs in tract. Luke's eyes fell upon the ancient vampire; fear was reflected in their yellow gaze,

"I was wondering when I would meet you," he said to Alucard, who stood and smiled at him,

"And you are?" Luke placed his hand against his chest and bowed,

"Luke valentine it is an hour to meet you,"

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, and now I must say goodbye as my master has ordered me to kill you," he fired his jackal but each blessed bullet missed, Luke was extremely fast. Seras took the opportunity to go to pip and see if he was injured, she had not moved one step when alucard's shadows grabbed at her pulling her back,

"Mr Alucard let me go," but he did not answer, he was too occupied on Luke who was still dodging his bullets. She saw that it was no use and stopped struggling, pip instead came to her his face wore a smile as if nothing happened,

"I'm aright zeras, dis is nothing compared to my pervious jobs!" he exclaimed,

"You scared me! I thought you were really hurt!"

"You should have more faith in me mignonette! Did you really think I would die without spending my pay yet!" the maid smiled, he was back to his old self. Both found it amusing that Pip did not have to do anything for Alucard was the one shooting at Luke; but eventually his magazine became empty,

"You have never come across anything like me before," Luke boasted landing on the grassy earth,

"I have been built to surpass your every move",

"Yes, your reflexes are good," his eyes darkened,

"but your still juts a freak," he pulled out yet another gun but this one was white and seemed to be smaller than the jackal, he fired at the un expecting vampire and this time it was a bulls eye. Seras felt her stomach quiver as a severed leg flew into the air blood pouring from the vampires wound. He cried out in agony clutching the stump, blood soaking his hands,

"You basted!"He screamed, both humans were disturbed to find Alucard laughing at what he had just done, he fired again and the other leg came off,

"Ahh!" seras turned her head away from the scene trying to advert her mind but Luke's screams shattered the night. Pip heard other civilians move and wonder why someone was screaming,

"Mr Alucard someone is coming!" in a flash of red and black, Alucard shot towards the vampire and shoved his gun down his throat, he pulled the trigger,

"Quickly!" pip warned hiding his gun and gently patting seras checks in an attempt to restore their colour, The no life king absorbed the blood remains leaving nothing behind. The footsteps became louder and both started to panic,

"Mr Alucard, quickly leave!" seras wisped waving her hands for him to dissolve as he usually did,

"Shit! I forgot about the other guy," pip cursed and span round to where Jan had been shot down, he shivered for the body was not there. He had no time to wonder about the missing body for someone was just around the bend and he was forced to take dramatic actions,

"Pip, what are you...!" he grabbed seras and pushed her down to the floor, he un buttoned the top if her dress and leaned forward kissing her neck,

"What the hell are you doing!" seras hissed trying to kick him off,

"What's going on here?" an angry voice said behind them, pip looked up and came face to face with a man in his nightgown, he opened his mouth to speak when he released what was "happing". Sure enough a large blush spread from ear to ear,

"Oh...my I am sorry...I had n...no Idea," seras too was red and tried to hide her head in shame, pip quickly stood and acted very embarrassed,

"I am very zorry Sir, zis was a very shameful thing to do in zuch a public place," he bowed apologetically and the man already glowing red was not to slow on accepting,

"It's alright, just do that sort of thing somewhere more appropriate," he waved his finger at pip like a mother to her child. Pip apologised again and sent the man away, seras could barely stand her limbs still shaking form the sudden impact with the captain,

"That was too close," she breathed trying to calm her heart down, she waited for pip to returned who acted like nothing had happened,

"You ok zeras?" she nodded too embarrassed to speak,

"good, I zink zats all the excitement I needed in one night," he stated , the maid opened her mouth to agree when she felt that same pang again, but this time it felt more like warning bells. She looked over to where Alucard had vanished and to her horror saw that he reaped with fire alight in his gaze; he had seen pip touch her. Pip also noticed that Alucard had return, his eye bows lowered into a frown; his fingers hovered above his gun,

"You just don't know when to listen do you?" the vampire growled also reaching for his gun,

"I had no choice that man would have smelled a rat," the maid tensed at her drinkers smile, she knew what would follow that devious grin,

"That's not what I saw in your mind," seras shuffled in the middle of the two,

"Mr Alucard please don't, he had too he did not mean any disrespect,"

"As I said farm girl, that is not what was in his head," she froze, what did he mean,

"He could have avoiding touching you easily farm girl, but no he foolishly laid his hands on you and after my last warning," he aimed his gun at pip,

"She was fine with it! Besides why should it matter if I did it on purpose!" seras turned her eyes to pip, what was he saying?

"You ignorant," the vampire growled his finger on the trigger,

"Mr Alucard remember Integra's orders!" seras warned but her heart sank to find her words in vein,

"I don't care if I am starved; the satisfaction of decapitating this human will be enough for me,"

"Bring it on blood sucker!" pip yelled aiming his gun at Alucard, seras had enough and her scream of frustration and anger caught their attentions. Pip blinked at seras while Alucard frowned,

"You're both idiots! Do you think I don't have a say, I don't need you two to do it for me!" her hands either side of her head, sacred that her head might explode, a gentle breeze blew through the tree hushing the earth to stay calm. She kept her eyes closed and her legs tensed, tears almost falling from her eyes as Alucard approached her. She heard his steps but kept her eyes shut, wishing him to go away, he stopped in front of her his brows low in a frown and no wicked grin on his face,

"I am sorry, seras" blue eyes flicked open, what did he just say? Not only did he say her name he also apologised, something she was sure she would never hear from him. Pip kept his eyes to the floor, his head heavy with guilt and shame, seras felt her body become lose again but her anger was still enflamed,

"Why...why do you insist on harming him, he did nothing wrong to you, please just...just..." silent tears fell behind her as she ran, wanting to get away from him as far as possible. The no life king stood and for the first time in years, felt guilty for his actions, pip looked up at him unsure of what to say he sighed and rubbed his head,

"We really did act like ass holes," he admitted Alucard used his third eye to find his maid who had reached her bedroom and laid crying on her bed, and he listened to her words,

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I except his behaviour, why does he act like this and why do I care? _

"Yes...why?" he said to himself, he had made up his mind to go and see her but just as he stared to teleport pip stopped him,

"Wait, the other vampires body went missing," Alucard span round, he was correct, suddenly his senses panged and he felt something that made his eyes wide, his maid was in distress.

**Dun dun daaa! XD oh my looks like seras is in trouble O_O **

**HINTS: eeek! So what is wrong with seras? Has Jan got her? Will seras understand why Alucard is so protective over her? **

**Find out next chappie coming soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. The stolen

**Hello again! I did already do this chappie but I don't think it was up to maw standards – so here we go take 2! **

Blood maid 

Her screams, he could hear his maid screaming. That was enough to send him running or rather teleporting to her room, the voices in his head panicking urging him to hurry. He did not know or care if the human was behind him, one thought only pounded in his mind, to get to her before it was too late. It took only a matter of seconds to arrive at her room, almost bashing the door of its hinges he entered, if his heart could beat it would have sank. Seras was gone; her bed sheets had dotted blood marks and single strands of her hair lying across the silky fabric. He was too late; behind him arrived pip who leaned to that she was gone.

"Shit, we're too late," he panted guilt unmistakeable in his voice. The vampire stood still before slamming his iron fist into the wall as if it was cheese. Pip alarmed looked into his face, his shark like jaws gritted against each other, his eyes blazing with anger, he had never felt this afraid of him until now and seeing how his temper could flare he did not want or dare to anger him further.

"What...What should we do," alucard said nothing,

"We have to find her!" Pip said raising his voice slightly, the count growled and then swirled around the room crashing against the walls and crushing the furniture, he was in a violent fit of rage. What alucard hated the most was the fact that it was his fault she was taken, he alone and it made him feel almost human, he despised that feeling. After calming down and taking his anger out on the furnishings he turned sharply to face the captain,

"It won't be easy, her sent is so faint..."

"B...but you can find her right?" he walked over to her bed and yanked the sheet cover to his face. Closing his hell fire eyes, he inhaled her sent images of her face came from his mind, happy ones of her smiling and sad ones of her crying or screaming. He enjoyed her smell it was a combination of young, fresh virgin blood and childlike innocents. Naturally members of the Hellsing organisation had been kidnapped but none came back alive, if she where to die, he would never forgive himself. He ripped a scrap of the sheet and placed it into his pocket,

"Vampires sense of smell is similar to a blood hound, no it's even better."

"You're going to find her using scent? Will that work?" alucard glared at the human, how stupid he was he mused to himself.

"Don't you think a creature like her is worth the risk?" pip gave him a blank look,

"What do you mean?" alucard pulled out his large jackal,

"you may not return to Hellsing alive, are you willing to take that risk or will you run off home?" he mocked , Pip frowned and loaded his gun alucard grinned at him,

"Just find her and you'll see,"

"Very well then," he stated before teleporting him and Pip out of the Inn.

"Why don't you fucking talk!" Jan screamed in seras face,

"Go to hell!" she shouted back, blood spraying from her lips. Jan had taken seras to an old smugglers cave not far from the port where she had arrived; he had been using his fists as weapons to torture the maid so words regarding the Hellsing origination could be leaned. It had been going on for half an hour and she held strong refusing to talk,

"Fuck, your tougher then I thought," he said rummaging in a crate,

"But that will soon

Change," seras eyes grew bigger than the moon when she saw what he intended to use on her next, a long, snake like whip that remind her of alucard shadows. Jan saw the fear that sparked in her eyes and it gave him a sick thrill,

"Now then, "he grabbed a fist full of her hair and tugged hard forcing her eyes to look up at the cave ceiling,

"What did Integra tell you about the freaks?"

"She said that your all nothing but scum!" she mocked back although he had the upper hand, Jan growled and threw the whip across her torso. She yelped in pain trying very hard not to scream. He lifted the whip high above his head before bringing it down again, it slapped her across the torso again and the stinging pain was enough to make her scream.

"Fuck yes!" he shouted enjoying her cries; he whipped her torso five times before stopping to catch his breath. Seras felt dizzy, wanting very much to fall asleep.

"Now I'll give you one last fucking chance, what do you know about the freaks!" seras bit her lip, _"don't tell, oh God give me strength not to tell," _she prayed silently, Jan grunted he soured his lips and spat on her face. It was disgusting but she kept calm and kept on telling herself that someone was coming.

"Your fucking stupid, why don't you just fucking give in," Jan whipped his lip on his sleeve, suddenly a figure creped from the cave entrance. Seras tried to sit up in the chair but the ropes forced her prisoner.

"Ah about fucking time!" he called to the stranger, seras then saw that she was followed by a masked girl.

"Good evening, Jan vat is so important that you interrupt mine schlaf?" the maid did not realise that the figure was a women until she had spoke; her voice was musical, yet eerie.

"I have a job I need you to help me with,"

"Hummm," she sang. The women came into the light of the candles, her appearance was intruding, her eyes glowed unearthly blue her hair was incredibly long with dashes of scarlet, and she like Integra wore male clothing also purple.

"Vhy do I have to help, ver is your brother?" seras froze in the chair, Jan swallowed,

"He was killed by that fucking psychos vamp, ya know the Hellsing pet?" the women shook,

"You mean..." Jan nodded; the German stranger quivered, and then looked down at seras,

"And vat is this?"

"His blood maid, good catch eh?" she nodded in agreement,

"My name is Rip Van Winkle, pleasure to meet you," she stated mock bowing to the maid. Seras glanced over Rip's shoulders to look at the masked figure, Rip noticed,

"How rude of me, zis is my little...servant, yes I suppose zats what you could call her," the figure stepped forward into the light. The mask was made from black material and she wore a long black dress with cape and hood, clearly she was dresses to be anonymous. Rip pulled Jan to one side and both whispered to each other giving seras a change to inspect the girl. The only thing that really caught her eyes was the girl's eyes, bright crimson like her drinkers and she thought perhaps she was a vampire for she was defiantly not a freak.

"Vell zen zeras Victoria, you are not playing very fair," Rip sung to the young human,

"Vuy don't you do yourself a favour instead of putting up with zease harsh punishments,

"What I am I being punished for?" she hissed,

"If you do no cooperate ve vill be forced to take dramatic action," seras gulped she knew that they would do anything they could to brake her, but she refused to give in to alucard therefore she refused to give in to them.

"I will never help you monsters!" Rip raised her eye brows,

"Vat do you mean monsters?"

"Your just freaks you're not even real vamp..." seras did not realise that Rip was holding a very large musket gun and she used it to hit seras across the face, blood spattered on the floor from her cut lips and cheek.

"Zats quite enough of zat," seras past the blood from her mouth the taste making her feel sick,

"You have to remember zeras vat situation zat your in, I am very tried zo I vill only ask one more time, vat do you know about the freak vampires?" seras took in a deep breath and slowly looked into the eyes of Rip Van Winkle,

"I would rather die than tell you," Rip giggled as if she hoped seras would refuse,

"Vat a shame, you leave me no choice," she span round to the masked girl and spoke in her foreign language,

"Binden sie an die wand, die ketten!" the girl hesitate but moved towards seras, she untied her then before seras had a chance to run slammed her against the cave wall, sharp rocks scathed her as the girl used chains already attached to the wall to trap seras. Her face against the wall she had no clue what was going on behind her, fear smothered her and she started to wish that she had never ran from alucard. Jan handed Rip the whip while he walked over to seras,

"What are you...!" using a knife he stabbed her thigh, seras cried out when he stabbed her other. Using the same knife he cut away almost all of her clothing,

"Just so you don't run away," he mocked groping her breasts,

"basted!" she screamed, Rip pushed the two back before raising the whip in the air and bringing it down , the sound was like lighting splitting the sky the whip left a bright red spilt on her back, Rip raise it again but this time with more force. Seras cried out each time the whip kissed her back, the pain worse than anything she had ever encountered; she would rather have a night spent with alucard in blood rage then this. Rip had slapped the whip down seven times before handing it do Jan,

"Now zen, vat do you know about the freaks?" the human whimpered but thought about the new friends she had made at Hellsing, if she gave in she would have betrayed them all, this reminder kept her strong,

"Your so stupid, don't you know that I am the no life kings maid, his human and when he finds out what you've done, he'll rip your head off," seras words where effective,

"Zer is nothing more ve can do for now, unchain her and throw her into the corner, "

"Why don't we just kill her, or let me have some fun with her I could use a f..."

"Don't be vile! Besides ve have orders not to deflower her," Jan kicked the floor like a spoilt child,

"Bullshit!" He growled,

"Jan I have sent for backup in case we have an uninvited guest, I'll stay up top and keep guard, JM vill stay here and watch zeras any funny businesses I'll shoot you," Rip warned before leaving the cave once again. The girl pushed seras into a cold stone corner of the cave where it smelled terrible .The girl quickly glanced over at Jan who seemed to be drinking a bottle of liquor, she then pulled out a pile of bandages and handed then to seras. The maid looked up confused and was shocked to see kindness and sympathy in her crimson stare. The girl sat down where seras was first tied and gazed up at the moonlight, peeking through the cave entrance. After of few seconds of taking in everything that had just happened, tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped the bandages around her body covering her scars and nakedness. Gently lying down she hugged her knees,

"_I just want to close my eyes and wake up in my bed back at Hellsing, I want to see Walter making tea and hear Integra shouting down the phone , I want to hear pip read from his poem book and play cards with him...I want...I want..."_

"Alucard...help me..."

**Well I hope that's a bigger improvement ^^" poor seras don't worry alus on the way! **

**HINTS: will alucard and pip get there in time? What will alucard do when he sees the sate seras is in? And who is this mysterious masked girl?**

**Find out next chappie coming soon REVIEW PLZ! **


	16. AN

**Author note**

Dear readers, I have received some very upsetting emails (not reviews) about this story. I can't believe that people are getting so worked up if they don't agree with what I have written. If you don't like this story then don't read it, it is as simple as that. I don't not care for petty complaints, I don't mind having reviews criticising or making points about my errors that's fine it would help me learn and improve my stories. I have not reported them, and I won't block them so I am giving them( they know who they are) another chance, if this continues I will mark all of my stories down as completed and I will never use this site again. If it seems I am over reacting but I am not, I won't allow to have people put me down about my work. Other people do enjoy this story and you will be ruining it for them, it's really quite upsetting.

I joined this site to write AXS fanficntions because I enjoyed it, not to have inconsiderate people bark at me

-Firewithinblueeyes-


	17. Unlikey hero

Hello again! Thank you sooo much everyone for all the support the flamers have stopped flaming so I think you all scared them off . hope you like this new chappie, and as for those flamers...BRING IT ON!

Blood Maid

Blue eyes opened, and sadly her nightmare only continued when she found she was still trapped in the cave with Jan. Her limbs ached and stung as she moved along the sandy ground. Perhaps she thought she could make a run for it, she moved her legs slightly and found it was no good. Her legs where numb with pain, Jan's knife wounds were still oozing blood and her back burned form the whip marks. Even if she tried there was no way she could escape. Sitting back on her legs she stared at the floor, Specs of sand reflected the candle light as if they were small diamonds; it was almost hypnotising to look at.

"Hey, don't (hic) fucking touch that!" Jan yelled at the masked girl who poked at something in a wooden crate. Seras only just noticed that the whole cave was filled with them, she wondered too what was in them. Her attentions where then drawn back to the mysteries girl, who was she and why was she kind enough to give her bandages. _"What am I thinking, that girl helped that Rip women whip me, of course she's not kind," _seras told herself peering round her little corner that she was place in . The girl obeyed Jan and sat back down on her chair, her small gloved hands placed upon her lap as if she were a princess. The girl sat up like one too, her back straight as a tree stump and her eyes bright and alert, who was she seras, thought again.

"Fucking hell," Jan groaned rubbing his fore head; he was still Cleary taking in the loss of his brother for he threw the bottle on to the cave wall smashing it into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Fucking basted!" he screamed kicking his chair then a crate, the maid assumed he was referring to Alucard. The sudden thought of him made her stomach twist, and her heart sink. She felt more tears from around her eyes,

"And you!" Jan growled distracting seras from her tears; the freak came charging towards her with hating eyes. He threw his leg back before slamming his foot into her stomach.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled kicking her again. Seras whimpered in pain and had to bite her tongue to stop herself throwing up,

"Fucking (hic) kill you!" he kicked her again. Seras saw from the corner of her blurry eyes the girl looking at her with a sorrowful expression as if to say sorry. Jan kicked her again before punching the wall.

"Mr Jan," a voice said, Jan span round and faced the masked girl. Before he could speak she pointed to the cave entrance. Jan gave a look of confusion and narrowed his yellow eyes to see clearly and what he saw made him gasp. He had never seen Rip look do horrified, it was as if the devil himself was standing before her and to Jan's horror it happened to be someone worse than the devil. Bright crimson eyes become visible through the sea fog and to rip's ears each step closer, was a second to death.

"N...no...oh God no!" she screamed then grabbed her long musket aiming it at the shadowy figure, he reached her before she could pull the trigger .A force sent her flying backwards into the cave and her body collide with the crates, causing blades of wood to fly around. Jan looked at Rip then looked up at the cave entrance at where the footsteps grew louder and louder. Rip's servant helped her to her feet as she had broken her leg,

Dam it, he's so strong!" she wimped clutching her broken limb, gun shoots where heard just before shoots and dries of pain, someone was fighting the German women's men, and clearly winning.

"fuck!" Jan hissed reaching for a machine gun resting on a crate, he fired at the figure but his bullets seemed to pass right threw it, Seras tried her best to keep her eyes open but from such and her body being so weak did not grant her able to.

"Shit, stay the hell away from me!" Jan screamed out as the footsteps stopped near seras. Alucard's eyes fell upon her broken, bruised body counting each scare like a gruesome sin. He then looked up at her face covered in her own blood, she had never looked so beautiful and yet he wanted to destroy Jan for it.

"So," he said embers of rage sparking in his tone, the look from his eyes forced Jan back and he took a step closer him until he was up against the cave wall.

"Tell me, does it make you feel good about what you have done?" Jan shivered cowardly against the cold stone wall,

"You've beaten her up quite badly," he was far too calm and it terrified Jan,

"Some sort of revenge perhaps?" He was only inches away from the freak when he gave him a flash of his devious smile,

"You stupid dog, do you know what happens when you place your disgusting hands on my human?" Jan looked like he would scream,

"well, you're about to find out," with one quick air splitting moment alucard drew back his arm before letting it drive into Jan's chest, Jan screams made the walls shake and seras covered had to cover her ears to stop her ear drums from bursting . Alucard laughed with sick pleasure as he pulled out Jan's heart, still beating in his hand. Jan gave a look or terror as he watched his own heart being eaten by alucard, but the count would not let him die so easily. He pulled out his jackal and shoved it into his mouth. Alucard grinned and then pulled the trigger. Jan's skull and brains painted the wall, seras closed her eyes praying not to witness what her drinker was doing but the sounds gave her mind clear images. After the blooded corpse slumped to the ground alucard slowly turned and looked down at seras, who was still clutching her ears rolled up in a ball on the sandy ground.

"_make it stop, please make it stop," _the sounds of Jan's screamed still echoed in her mind, another sound cleared her ringing ears a sound she was never thought she would be glad to hear,

"Seras," alucard said leaning over her, gently he unwrapped her limbs and pulled her into his arms, his cold and yet warm arms.

"Alucard..." she whispered then realising that she was awake and not dreaming she clutched his coat with all the strength she had left, worried that if she let go he would disappear,

"Alucard, alucard" she said repeatedly her voice as shaky as her body, he carried her to the cave entrance but before they emerged he lowered his head to whispered in her ear,

"Don't ever leave me again, even if you try I promise I will come and find you," seras smiled up at him , seeing her smile again made his arms tense and his hands tighten around her, she was so small in his arms. Seras only saw pieces of what happened next, she saw pip come and meet them after killing of ghouls and German shoulders, a boat and perhaps the flushed face of captain Wentworth, she was unsure but the last blurry image was alucard sitting beside her with a carful ,watchful gaze.

**Ok, I know that there is a lack of AXS in this chappie but trust me the next one is where we get a whole load of it! . **

**For the ppl who are a little confuzzled, we see this chappie through seras eyes so not much is explained, basically she sees rip getting attacked by alucard then she leaves with JM then alucard after seeing what state seras was in eats Jan's heart, bit creepy O_o keep in mind that seras in and out of it in this chappie so she only sees parts of things that happen (reason why!). Alucard if this DID happen would not be crying and Omg I am sooo glad you're safe moppy fluff, don't get me wrong fluff is cute but I am trying to stick to his character as much as possible ^_^" . **

**For the Sherlock's of fanfiction hopefully you would have got the hidden meaning in alucard words, if he said that in the ova there would be an AXS epidemic! (Sigh, a girl can dream) _ it just shows that alucard IS glad she's safe. If you don't get anything don't hesitate to ask ^^ and(sorry I am writing a big AN) in the next chappie expect to see the VERY possessive side of alucard, I mean after what happened here do you really think he will let seras out of his sight?**

**HINTS: oh dear, poor intgey gets a visit from Maxwell, seras is constantly begin watched by alucard and hidden feelings are staring to surface between the two, pip also has something to confess :O this so gonna be a long chappie ^_^"**

**Hope you like it ^_^ REVIEW! **


	18. To love a monster

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but I just got back from France ^_^" and this will be my last chappie for a while ( only for a bit!) because I am finally going back to collage after half a year of waiting :D so I am very happy about that, anyways I just wanted to say that I have a whole lode of axs fan art on my deviant account, and someone said in their review if I created my profile image, yes I did :3 and if you go on my account there is a link to my homepage with all axs art and some singles of other characters as well, I warn you I am quite crap at it T_T but please do leave a comment to let me know if you like it or would like me to make you a fan art - now getting back to the story...**

Blood maid 

"How is she Walter?" Integra asked the butler, who was pouring her a cup of Indian brew, the elderly man looked up at her his eyes shining with concern,

"When master Alucard brought her back she was close to death, I am amazed she survived despite having a terminal illness," Integra bit her lip,

"Perhaps it was a mistake for letting her go, I was wrong and my actions almost caused another death," her face painted with guilt and her eyes bent down at her paper work, Walter hated seeing her like this,

"But she _is_ alive and making a good recovery or so alucard whispers through the door to me." Integra tensed her arms,

"Is he _still_ guarding her room?" she asked half amused at her slave's unusual actions. Walter nodded while handing her tea,

"Yes he is, we tried to send someone in to see how she was when the unfortunate man was thrown backwards into the opposite wall, and it seems Mater Alucard has placed a barrier on her door." Integra huffed at his story and sipped her tea. The Hellsing trio had arrived back at home before Integra; it was now a week and no one had seen seras or Alucard come out of her room.

"Walter how is the captain, has he spoken to you?"

"No Sir, his men say he won't even speak to them, I am afraid that seras was not the only one injured," Integra gave a look of puzzlement,

"But to be perfectly honest, I am very worried about Alucard." Integra was slightly shocked by his words.

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time we saw Alucard like this?" Integra realised that he was right and not only did it worry her it made her think about how it would after her new blood maid who had become lightly attached to.

"I see what you mean, but what is to be done?" Walter gave her a warm smile,

"I am only your butler Sir, but if it helps maybe we should keep seras away from pip as much as possible. I have noticed that when she is with Alucard he becomes angry but when she is with pip alucard becomes angry, the two are fighting over her, so, it may be best to keep seras from pip for a while,"

"Yes...but would it not be safer for her to stay with pip?" he shook his head,

"I've known alucard for a very long time, and the fact that he it saved her life tells me she is in good hands,"

"I suppose your right," she added in agreement,

"After all Sir, knowing alucard like we do its better to let him have what he wants then for him to throw a tantrum," Integra smiled, her butler as always gave her a clear mind to see, his wisdom and knowledge of alucard was limitless.

"Thank you Walter, now that I am back I think I should tell that big, red idiot to see his master,"

The ice queen was welcomed back by her savants passing her on her way to seras room, she soon had arrived out side, her eyes fell upon the door and she had a sensation and she knew she was being watched,

"Alucard get out here now!" she belted at the door,

"why so loud my Master," a deep voice said behind her, she span around to find her servant looking down at her, hid red coat missing as well as his glasses and hat, she rarely saw him without his coat. She took a step back and filled her lungs with air ready to shout,

"The farm girl is asleep it may be best not to wake her," Integra was a little taken aback, he was worried about her waking up what on earth was going on in his head.

"Why have you placed a barrier on her door, do have any idea how much trouble you have caused," she said her voice hissing with fire.

"I did not want anyone to disturb me as I was healing her wounds," Integra frowned,

"That's no excuse alucard, she could be very ill and you're not letting her have the proper medication she needs,"

"You mean humans," Integra sighed, 

"How is she?" she asked rubbing her fore head with frustration,

"Fine, one more days sleep and she should be able to continue as normal,"

"How have you been treating her wounds?" Integra wanted to know for sure that he had not turned her to a vampire,

"She is still human, vampire saliva is a wonderful healing agent," he smirked and his master took the hint that he had been cleaning her everywhere. She clenched her fist,

"The barrier is removed if you wish to see her," said from the look on her face, Integra opened the door and was relieved to find seras still human and sleeping in her bed. All her wounds had been healed except a set of elegant teeth marks on her neck.

"I had to remove her infected blood, it tasted foul." He admitted as she examined the marks,

"Alucard, what happened?"

"The valentine brothers are destroyed, but I think we have more enemies then you think,"

"Go on,"

"As I collected seras I came across two other vampires, both escaped but I leaned that they were working with the brothers. I believe that those two are working for a higher class of vampire," Integra's eyes widened at the news, she was right. There was another vampire who was controlling the attacks of the ghouls, and there servants stole seras for information, the events of that year where starting to connect,

"I need to call the knights to a meeting, alucard I want y...,"

"Sir, Integra...am I...is this a dream?" a voice said, alucard and Integra looked down at the once sleeping seras, Integra gave a small, slight smile. She walked over to the side of the bed and placed a hand on the maid's forehead.

"Welcome back to Hellsing seras, how are you feeling?" seras tried to speak but the words where stuck in her throat,

"I am glad that you are safe," she said standing up realising that seras was still a little weak. Seras tried to sit up but was given a look by Integra for her to lie down again,

"I don't want you to strain yourself, you won't get any better that way," seras smiled up at her employer as she found it hard to speak. Integra turned back round to ask alucard something to see that he had vanished.

"He has run off again," she said out load. Seras gently sat up to see who see was talking about,

"W...Who..."

"It's nothing seras, now go back to sleep I will send Walter later for something to eat as you have been asleep for a week, you must be hungry." Seras was surprised,

"S...s...so long..." she croaked, Integra nodded before saying good bye then leavening her to rest. Outside the room a small group of females waited, all seemed greatly anxious,

"She's fine, leave her be she needs to sleep,"

"May we not see her, for just a few minutes?"

"No, now get back to your duties," the iron maid ordered, muttering they dragged themselves from the door and slowly walked down the hall way. Integra made sure that they left before leaving herself.

"It seems she has become quite popular," she mused to herself.

_A few hours later _

"Shh, we don't want to get caught do we?"

"N...No,"

"Then shut up," the girl hissed at her younger sister. Both wanted to see seras desperately and no one had been able to see her all week, not even the master's butler. But it was not the icy stare of Sir Integra that their feared, it was the vampire whom had been playing tricks on them to keep away from the sleeping beauty.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, what if we get caught!"

"Shut up we will if you don't keep your pie hole closed," she hissed again at her sister who cowered behind her. The two girls had successfully made it to their destination, now the tricky part opening the door without anyone, or anything coming at them.

"Wait!"  
"gah, what now!" the trainee cook spat her hand hovered upon the brass door handle,

"Are you sure that the barrier is gone, I don't want a big hell hound chasing after me again," the younger girl said shaking from the memory. The other girl nodded rolling her eyes, then slowly turned the handle when,

"Mary, Alice is that you? Come in I am awake now," seras called to the two. The girls felt like they would melt from relief and entered the maid's room both where beaming at seras, who was just as happy to see her friends. Alice jumped on to her bed and threw her arms around her, while Mary sat down on the side of her bed.

"Seras we are so glad you're ok, don't ever, ever leave this room again!" Alice cried tightening her short; child like arms around the girl, seras hugged her back before looking at Mary,

"Hello again Mary, how has work been?"

"It's been very boring without you and the vampire here, we usually here him laughing then you screaming followed by." She imitated seras voice

"You basted give me my dress!" all three laughed,

"W'ere laughing at something so wrong, we must be very mad," Alice added.

"It's been a nightmare trying to see you seras, no one could get in five miles of your door without the vampire guarding it," Sears's ears pricked up at her words,

"What do you mean guarding?" Mary exchanged glances with her younger sister,

"we'll ever since you got back he stayed in your room and never left, he even put a demonic barrier on the door so anyone who came near was thrown backwards," seras opened her mouth at the news,

"B...but why!" Mary shrugged her shoulders,

"He really must like you seras, I mean he never behaved like this with all the other blood maids," Alice stated lying on her tummy and resting her chin on her wrist. The maid felt her cheeks burn_ "he was in here with me all week, but why..."_ she asked herself,

"Not even Walter could get close, well he did not a lot," Mary yawned, seras could see that both girls were tried as is was almost midnight and her sleeping Patten was still the same,

"You look tired, you should go and get some rest we..."

"Yes they should," a deep voice said. All three looked down at the floor boards, alucard rose through them, his face not as even as it was and his eyes where a dull kind of crimson, he had not feed for a week. Both girls jumped up terrified of the count who gave them a deadly stare,

"W...we where ju...just leavening!" Mary reassured him, inching towards the door,

"Y...yes well goodnight seras...uh...see you tomorrow night..." as expect both left very quickly. In a way sears hoped that they would stay for she felt a heavy awkwardness descend , once more they were alone with only the tick of the grandfather clock as a comfort. Seras kept her eyes upon her hands scared of what would happen if she looked up. The vampire took a few steps to reach a large chair but two low down for his long legs to be comfortable. Seras could feel his eyes, scanning her as they always did she wanted to speak but her throat become dry and her words dissolved into silence. Alucard rested his elbow on his knee balancing his chin on his hand, he was enjoying her anxiety.

"So then, have you anything to say at all or will you keep on admiring those small hands of yours," seras cringed his voice made her spin tingle.

"I...I," she sighed then forced herself to look up,

"Thank you...for saving me,"

"I did not wish to bring news to my master that her new blood maid had been killed, it was my master's orders that I was to keep you safe." Seras clenched the fabric of her sheets, _"of course it was that, he did not save me because he wanted to, it was his job...he was told to do it," _seras scorned herself for thinking it was anything else. Alucard smirked at her face, all dropping down like a sad donkey.

"It was entertaining actually, I got to enjoy devouring that little fool although his blood tasted disgusting," seras froze as images of that night flashed her mind, that terrifying scenes of her drinker eating Jan's still beating heart. She bit her lip the sight made her feel dizzy. She wanted to change the subject and then realised that she wanted some answers for his behaviour.

"Why did you stop anyone from coming into my room, I may have needed a doctor," she asked her voice more like steel then wind. Alucard raised an eye brow as if she asked a stupid question,

"I was healing you, I did not want anyone interrupting," seras thought she saw through a lie,

"No, you wouldn't heal me what where you doing while I was asleep?" the count now became annoyed, he was not lying.

"I told you, I was using my saliva to heal you, I have already told how vampires heal humans," seras was not convinced,

"I don't believe you," she sated her face in a frown. She threw back her sheets and walked towards her mirror. Examining her neck she found a few sets of teeth marks but that was all, she was still not happy with his answer.

"I cannot believe that you would starve yourself for a week to heal me," the vampire sat up right, he was now angry,

"Are you deliberately trying to test me, I am telling the truth," his tone of voice raise and seras became a little more aware of it,

"But you hate me, so why would you do it?" he stood his jet black hair almost stroking the ceiling,

"Hate is a strong word I do not hate you, for you amuse me," seras's frown disappeared slightly before coming back up again,

"But...no, no your just playing with me," she said, alucard became angry again,

"Please leave Mr Alucard, I need to rest more." The count gritted his shark like teeth,

"Your begin very rude farm girl," she crossed her arms,

"I saved your life, and this is how you repay me," seras felt her heart skip a beat, he was right. He had saved her form an excruciating death, and all she seemed to care about was why he was in her room for a week. _"Am I just trying to start an argument...am I angry that he did not come for me by his choice...am I really so bad, I just want him to growl at me so I can have an excuse to growl back. I am behaving terrible," _seras felt her eyes water and had to bit her tongue for them not to fall, why was she so upset.

"I am sorry Mr Alucard, your right I am sorry," she gave a small bow for forgiveness, alucard's anger had gone and been replaced with a crude grin.

"Look at me farm girl," seras obeyed, he took a step closer and placed a finger under her chin,

"I look much drained don't I?" seras knew what was coming next,

"Y...you want my blood, don't you," she was correct, but this time it was different. Before she could blink he swept her off the floor and carried her to her four poster bed. He laid her down gently before climbing on top of her. Seras was blushing uncontrollably, _"just this once...I will let him win,"_ he unbuttoned her nightdress around her neck. His long pointed tongue tasted her flesh, and the lust began to flame. His hand clutched the bed board to support himself as his teeth slowly sank into her skin, teasing himself he took tiny sips before letting his fangs sink further, seras could not help but arch her back to his touch, a sadistic embrace that they both yearned for. Blood beads escaped onto the once white sheet, Alucard's growls of pleasure vibrated against her neck. The feeling of her hot virgin blood rushing to the wound made her feel dizzy, she felt like she would fall away and grabbed his black waist coat afraid that she would sink into the bed , he in turn clutched the bed board tighter and with his strengthen crushed it like soggy matchsticks. His gowns of pleasure became louder and more savage, he had no idea how much he missed her blood and the feeling of her tiny body being overpowered by him, this small weak human gave him such pleasure and she wondered why he would not let any other man touch her. Seras panted, his other hand was moving up and down her thigh teasing her skin making her have goose bumps. _"What is this...it's only been a week...why is this so..." _her thoughts weaved in and out of the heated vampire kiss. She felt her mind become foggy and her limbs become weak, anymore and she may die the thought dragged her away from pleasure of his bite and back into reality, she was thankful for it.

"M... Alucard stop... stop...you must stop," but her words went on unheard he ignored them and carried on drinking and his hand moved further up the inside of her leg. Seras grew alarmed at his movement, his hand reached her there and she let out an involuntary cry. _"Dam it...why does it...no he has to stop now before its too late" _seras felt helpless she too was lost in lust, but thankfully an old friend was besides her bed. Her revolver, without thinking twice she grabbed it and clicked the barrel,

"Sorry Mr Alucard," she breathed then pulled the trigger, it was enough to send him off the bed. He stood the wound from his back dripping with blood, so was his mouth. Seras clutched her wound her eyes glistened with tears; alucard had a look of shock in his eyes, both where stunned on how intense and passionate it was,

"What is happing to us," she said tears falling from her eyes,

"Why...why do you...," she jumped from her bed and ran at alucard, her arms wrapped around his waist and her tears mixed with her blood.

"Its just blood lust" seras wanted him to wrap his arms around her,

"tell me...tell me please why just explain to me why!" she cried Alucard had to force himself away from her, his blood lust was still enflamed and his maid was in a very dangerous position.

"I cannot answer you, because I don't know why," seras was confused,

"You are very different form the rest your blood is sweet and hot it makes me lose my control, your actions confuse me too and maybe that is why I find you do intriguing , perhaps you have become something like a drug to me, and if I am not carful...I may become addicted."

"So...it's just blood lust...Yea...it must be," seras wiped her eyes and straightened her dress.

"I am sorry for my behaviour it must be the typhus effect again," she giggled nervously. Alucard turned to look at her again, her face wore a smile as if nothing happened, it made him grown angry, he reached to touch her face when she backed a way, her movement made him growl,

"Sorry, but..."

"I see...your brave when you want to fight, but under other circumstances it's different," seras felt like his words became alive and slapped her.

"Well then I bid you good night maid, thank you for your blood," he mock bowed and turned to fade into the door when something pulled him back, seras's tinny hand grabbed hold of his waist coat.

"you're wrong about me, I may be weak to you but I image most humans are to you, I am strong enough to fight typhus and strong enough to accept that I may never see my family again, strong enough to accept that I will never live a full life or have children, even more so I am strong enough to let you push me around like your chew toy...and...strong enough to realise that no matter how much I try...for you never to even call me by my first name because you despise me so much. To you I must be weak and fragile...but you're so wrong Alucard...much more then you think," her face turned to smiling and bright,

"So as I told you before, I don't give in no matter how much someone is trying to make me," alucard smirked showing his teeth,

"Well then my kitten," he leaned in,

"You better prove me wrong," seras smiled, and after one last glance he faded into the floor. Seras stood for a few moments before collapsing to the floor, hugging her knees she now felt she could let her tears flow freely, she smiled to herself as they fell from her eyes,

"Oh god...I'm..."

**Ok then , as I said this is a very tense/ emotional chappie if your unclear about anything here is a explanation for ya, seras is angry because alucard said that he did not come to save her because he wanted to BUT we all know that's a lie!, because in the previous chappie he came because he wanted to that's why we see the rest through seras eyes, so she was angry and wants to start a fight so she can get her anger out but that's not very lady-like of her so she apologises but knowing Alucard he wants a thank you gift and seras gives it to him, but even though it's only been a week both where very desperate for a ( blood bucket moment) both including alucard are shocked by how intense and close it got, The next chappie will be continuing straight after the end scene but will be seen thought alucard eyes so we know what he was thinking thought this moment. Also I have a you tube vid called addicted Alucard x seras which was done for this chappie so if ya wanna take a look please do :3 note this chappie is starting to unravel that both have feelings for each other but alucard is gonna be a little reluctant on admitting that because well...it's Alucard, HE IS NOT A FLUFFY LOVER! – Sorry but expect lots of fun things coming thou: D **

**HINTS: poor seras is struggling on her feelings for her drinker and alucard is having violent temper tantrums about his own, Integra is preparing for the Halloween ball and pip sneaks an interview with seras. O_O...what does he have to say :O**

**Next chappie coming soon! Reviews please ^_^ **


	19. Blood revels all

**Hey first thing I wanna say is DON'T EAT ME! I am so so so sorry for taking so long with this but something happened where I just could not continue on but, now everything is better and I am back for good! **

***bows for forgiveness* **

**So once again I am very sorry for such a long wait just a warning that this is not my best work but I have not done any writing for a while so bare with me guyz I promise it will get better ^_^ **

Blood maid 

It had been a very quiet and lonely day for seras; most of it had been spent in her room hiding form humans and vampires, too ashamed of herself to leave. On her first mission she had ran off when a member of the enemy was still alive and had got herself caught. Seras dreaded to think of what could have happened to her if Alucard had not found her and it made her spine shiver. She emerged from her room and found herself walking down one of the many long corridors of the hellsing head quters blades of moonlight pieced the walls highlighting the paintings and tapestries. Her mind ached with memories and thoughts one more than most, she had fallen for the no life king and it hurt, it hurt more than any pain she had ever felt before, what was to be done she wondered. She stopped when arriving at a large balcony with twin doors opening to it, it was cold outside but the night sky was clear and crisp and she longed to gaze up at the billons of stars that shone like a last hope. She pressed her tiny had against the doors, they opened and she stepped out onto the balcony and walked until she could feel the stone barriers stopping her from failing. The cold stone numbed her hands as she placed both upon them, her checks became pink with cold and she shivered a little. Seras was wearing one of her Lolita dresses this one was blue velvet with black lace all along the hem and crossed up the corset in the middle or her chest. The dress and no sleeves so her arms where bare only covered by a thin black lace strap but her mind was somewhere else to care about how cold her body was.

It really was a beautiful night, the sky painted a navy blue with tiny diamonds shinning some looked a little red or purple she admired them with her ice blue eyes. A small smile crept its way across her face looking at stars always cheered her up but as soon as that smile was there is dissolved when she heard a sound behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end; she prayed it was not her drinker.

"_Oh please don't let it be him," she_ made herself tense as she span round her hand on her revolver which peeped its head out from her pocket. Her eyes grew wide it was not her drinker but someone else whom she had not seen in a long time, the French captain.

"c...captain Bernadette?" she said her voice sounding horse, he stood in the door way of the twin doors; he was dressed in his uniform but his hat was missing and his hair blew in the breeze freely without being tied down by his usual plats. Seras never notice how pretty his hair was, hazel with tints of amber and gold it was almost like girl hair. He notice her admiring his hair,

"You're not ze first girl who haz liked it," he said snapping her out of her trance, she looked up at his face his eyes priced hers, she shuddered as she spoke.

"H...h...how have you been?" she slapped herself mentally for saying something so stupid, he smiled at her regardless.

"Fine mignonette... Yourself?"

"I am good just feeling a little sleepy," she lied. He looked down at the distance between them and he started to close it, seras grew more and more anxious with each step he took. She tried to take a step back but realised that she was at the edge of the balcony she started to panic. The look in his eyes, she had seen it before only this time it was not alucard's that look always frightened her that savage wild look. He came close enough for her to feel the warmth from his skin she looked up his face alarming too close for comfort, he closed his emerald like eyes and she did as well, she could almost feel the heat from his lips when a something pulled in side her screaming at her to stop, her heart dropped in its cage and swelled against her ribs. She opened her eyes and turned her head before he could close the distance completely, it was enough for him to understand. Seras grew a little red but the captain gave her a small strange smile,

"I see it's too late now," seras looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He said nothing but only smiled, he let her go and turned on his heels and before he left her he called,

"The ball is tomorrow night; I hope at least you will give me one dance mignonette," Seras stood still very confused and at the same time she felt a feeling of guilt in her, she felt fear as well and it came from that dark place in her mind where only monsters could hide.

_In the basement of hellsing _

It was silent, very silent and the only nose made was the mist gently swirling around the ankles of the no- life king. His leg crossed on the other his fingers holding up his fore head, the voices in his head where no longer whispering hut screaming, shouting and laughing and it felt directed towards him. A few seconds past when his left arm shot out to the side and shattered the glass bottle, this sat on his side table. The small glass fragments made shattering noises that echoed throughout the gloomy room, he stood and paced up and down never had he felt such frustration and angry it was the first time in hundreds of years that he had felt like this, it had been so long he could not even remember why he did. He paused and looked down at his gloved hand and a vision of seras blood caked in the white fabric flash in his eyes, they widened and his throat felt incredible dry. He shook of the vision and punched the stone wall it crumbled like cake.

"Why, why is she printed in my mind like a permanent scar," he growled. He leaned against the wall,

"What have you done to me you witch, you...human," he said the words as if it was poison, and to a king of the dammed they would be. Alucard closed his hell fire eyes and visited images of his little slave, his and no one else's. She seemed to be more beautiful everyday her bright blue eyes a lighter contrast with his blood red. A sudden erge resided in him he wanted to see her, he wanted to taste and indulge in her cries and pure virgin blood, he wanted to see her squirm under him, he would destroy every part of her until she was his.

"But why, I have never encountered this much desire for one small human and not just her blood but herself too I only want her to look at him and to only think of him, what was this feeling it was over whelming and it was too much human feeling for him to handle.

"This is enough; she will pay for this,"

_Back on the balcony _

The young girl had not moved since her encounter with the French captain, it was as if she was a porcelain doll sitting on a self always staring ahead.

"What...can I do, leave Hellsing? Maybe ...that would be for the best."

"I do not think so farm girl," seras jumped her heart car wheeled, did she dare turn round.

"I already told you once, no matter where you run, no matter where you go I will find you,"

"Alucard...I...do you need to drink?" she hoped that was why he came; he gave that old sadistic smile that he always did.

"Tell me farm girl, why are you always there?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you a witch, are you some kind of sprite?" he moved towards her his eyes glowed red as did the symbols on his gloves.

"Mr Alucard, I don't know what you mean," he slammed his hands down either side of her and his hands gripped the stone.

"Of course you do," he leaned in to her his ice cold breath on her checks turned her blue.

"Mr Alucard please I don't understand,"

"what spell have you out on me?," He moved closer his mouth on hers , it was like fire and ice he moved his long pointed tongue deeper into her mouth playing with her own and teasing at the same time. He leaned the kiss leaving her breath less and aching for more. He grinned and nipped her bottom lip as if it were a plumb being pierced with a needle. Her crimson blood dripped from it, the vampire king liked if sucking and teasing her more. She whimpered like a helpless puppy but her nails dug in to his arms like a kitten. Then something seras begging and prayed not to happed happened, he knew everything, all of her feelings contained in that small amount of blood like a fire in a matchbox , let her go stood back, seras gasped .

"no...oh god please no," her hands grasped her mouth her eyes wide with horror, the vampires eye wide his mouth parted a little as if to say something, the kings eyes looked as if she was see- through, but it was too late for seras to lie or to convince him otherwise she was now at the mercy of Alucard's hand and she prayed to God it was not the end for her.

**Ok so as I said it is not up to my usual standards and I think I made a few mistakes but please bare with me on this ^_^ seras is freaking out so much because she worried that now that Alucard knows she thinks he will kill her or go insane on her because she knows what happened last time when a maid clammed to love him and yes Alucard is starting to feel that warm fuzzy...well whatever it's called feeling **

**HINT: what will happen between Alucard and seras? What will happen at the Halloween ball and what does the surprise visitors have install for the hellsing crew O_o next chppie coming soon! **

**Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! **


	20. Halloween Ball Part 1

**ok here is the next chappie! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Very much appreciated sorry if I can't reply to them all but heres a love for ya 3 ! **

**anyway I got a new program to write shiz on cuz it's my 18****th**** this thrusday! So I got this early birthday prezzzyyy **

**hope you all like! **

Blood maid 

A gust of wind captured seras hair, as if someone from above was trying to animate the short golden strands. The wind had no effect on alucard, nothing that happened in this scene now would have. His vampirc eyes pierced into seras, he started so intently it was as if he intended to gaze into her very soul. Seras felt like she had been tuned into ice unable to move or speak her hands still clasped her mouth and her eyes where as wide as the moon hovering in all its glory above them. Her mind however was ready to burst open , so many things she wanted to say, ways she could hide her feelings but she knew that words would have no meaning to the no life king, all the words that mattered to him where on his tongue swimming in her blood. He made no movement but just looked at her his mouth twitching slightly. She felt her heart racing ready to jump out of her rib cage; an involuntary noise escaped her throat.

"I...I...It's not what you think..." she said her voice skipping words like a broken record. The words had no effect on him still, seras then became completely paralyzed seeing how calm he was frightened her more, he closed his eyes and spoke if his voice was solid it would have frozen her with ice spears.

"You should be careful farm girl...very careful,"

Seras had to hold the stone barrier to keep her body from falling.

"W...what do you mean?" She was able to spit out. He opened his eyes again only this time he gazed at the moon, a frown painted over his features.

"I am a monster farm girl , letting your pathetic human emotions take control over you, no matter what they are will have no effect on me," She could feel tears gathering in her eyes.

"These teeth of mine are there to rip your neck to take your blood," He looked down at his hands and made his claws grow, causing the tips of his fingers to rip open the top of his gloves.

"These claws of mine are there to rip your beautiful flesh from your fragile bones," Seras could feel her tears trickle down her checks, alucard noticed and his hand suddenly shot out to grab her hand, seras almost fell backwards with fright she feared this was then end of her, she closed her eyes expecting to feel extraordinary pain, but instead she could feel the fabric of his clothes, her eyes flicked open to find he was placing her hand in a place where his heart was once beating, it was dead , no beating.

"This heart of mine is what is stopping your feelings to take hold on me, I feel nothing, I am dead and you would do wise to kill off your ..._emotions_," he said that word like it was liquid sunshine he had been forced to swallow.

"farm girl do not let me in," Sears's checks where now dripping wet with warm salty tears she chewed her lip hated herself for crying and despising her own heart for creating her feelings, she wished she was like her drinker with no heart to brake. She tried to speak but nothing came, her throat was dry and filled with dust. Her drinker released her hand letting it drop back down to her side. She wanted to run away, go back to her family in their farm house cottage, to be surrounded by humans who knew nothing of monsters and creatures of the night, more tears made their way down her face making her skin sting and blemish. The vampire frowned at her expression her eyes lost that shine and her skin became as white and as lifeless as his own, he placed two of his fingers above her eyes in a few seconds he had made her fall asleep, she almost fell to the floor but his arms wrapped around her tiny frame and lifted her from the ground without any struggle.

He did not teleport, he walked through the mansion aware of all the eyes watching the two, the maids gasped at seeing the vampire carry his blood maid so delicately as if she were made of glass , the French geese stared too worried for seras and if she was still human. Finally Walter had met with them; alucard faced him and gave him such an expression that explained what had happened more than words could.

"Let me take her alucard, the sun will be rising soon and you need plenty or rest for the ball tomorrow," alucard gripped his hands around seras,

"I despise humans," Walter smiled, knowing what he really meant,

"You mean, you despise the human heart," he corrected him, alucard finally handed seras over to the butler who carried her with just as ease. He turned and took seras back down the corridor to her chamber. The no life king watched him take her away her sorrowful face the last thing he could see.

_The next evening _

"No, no, no I want the musicians to be placed over there on the left so there is more room for the guests to dance!" Integra's voice boomed throughout the great hall, it was Halloween and the whole of the Hellsing headquarters was on riot to get everything ready for the ball. Integra stood in the middle of it all like a referee, she shouted and pounced on anyone that did anything wrong.

"You flower heads alucard has to be here! Take down that silver cross as once!" The ice queen heard a small chuckle behind her; she turned to find it was her butler,

"Having a spot of trouble sir?"

"Indeed I find managing a vampire raid is easier than this, I have no clue on how my farther managed it," Integra admitted.

"I am sure everything will go to plan sir, why don't you leave the rest to me then you and get yourself ready?"

"Are you mad Walter? There is still so much to do and everyone is supposed to be arriving soon!" He smiled at her,

"I can manage sir, please do not worry," Integra gave a look of uncertainty but she trusted her servant.

"Very well then," she huffed

"Very good sir, I have laid out everything you need in your room,"

_Integra's bedchambers_

"I...is...he that senile..." Integra gazed bewildered at what her servant had laid out for her on her bed, she clenched her fist,

"I should fire him for this," she growled through her teeth but before she could devour the garment there was a gentle knock on her door.

"What?" she called out and one of her guards popped his head around the door worried he was going to be beheaded, he gulped before he spoke,

"Begging your pardon sir but the blood maid is here to see you," Integra let the steam evaporate for she knew that seras had a troublesome night before hand.

"Come in," she ordered, seras appeared her face very pale, her eyes dim. Integra was a little shocked but still spoke as normal.

"What is it seras?"

"I was wondering if you needed some help to get ready sir." Integra frowned remembering what her butler had laid out for her.

"I will need help burning that dreadful thing," she pointed at the garment; seras felt her mouth drop it was the most beautiful dress she had even seen in her life. The dress was very long and had a long trail to it, the fabric was white silk and on the back the trail was a more see through type of material with real diamonds and crystals sewn into it. She looked to the side of the dress and saw a crystal tiara to go with it; the tiara must have been expensive as it came in a small black stone box lined with purple silk.

"How could you not want to wear something like this sir?" Then she remembered that she had never really seen Integra wear female clothes, and perhaps she would feel uncomfortable wearing such finery.

"Humph! Why would I! Walter is always like this when there is something like a ball he always tries to trick me into wearing such things," the ice queen sighed sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I have a perfectly suitable suite that I could wear," Integra then noticed what seras was wearing a long simple plain black silk dress, in her eye's it was a shame because of how pretty seras was it was a shame to hide such features and not to show them off. Then as if a light bulb appeared out of nowhere Integra came up with an idea that should please everyone.

"Seras why don't you lend me your dress to wear and you may where mine," seras as gobsmacked,

"Oh no sir I could never wear something of yours and my dress is so boring and plain you're too beautiful to wearing something so gaudy!"

"Nonsense I would rather wear something plain and simple then go around in that, it is simple not my style," seras smiled at her kindness.

"But sir, I would look ridiculous in this, and my face is so..."

"Not another word blood maid," she hushed seras as she pulled a long rope hanging beside her bed. A few minutes later three maids appeared armed with vanity boxes and hair tools. Two maids helped Integra to get into her dress while the other did seras hair, putting it up into an elegant bun and gently placed the tiara into her golden mane. Integra look very elegant in the black dress and also allowed the maids to up do her hair into a swirl style. The maids then helped seras to slip into her dress, the transformation was done and both women looked in the mirror. Seras could barley recognise herself, it was if she went from maid to princess, the white silk fabric highlighted her gently curves, the long red trial looked as if it was a river of blood. Her faced had even been improved, the maids showed seras how to wear rouge and the smoothed it into her checks and lips, her eyes regained that shine that made her eyes pop out of her skull. Integra was please with herself was well simple ad elegant, just the way she preferred. Both smiled at each other as they made their way to the ball where a band of guests awaited them.

_The grand hall_

Seras was almost blown away by how different the mansion looked, everything was dusted ad there where hardly any dark spaces or corners all of the window's where opened letting it the light of the Halloween moon, pumpkins had been carved and candles placed in them, she smiled at that guards who were dressed up as vampires. Finally the two arrived at the entrance of the great hall, two vampire dresses guards where there waiting.

"Everyone is here sir," one of the guards spoke as he took hold of one of the handles of the massive golden double doors.

"Happy Halloween," the other said also taking the other handle, and with a mighty pull they both opened the doors together , a bright golden light hit the two humans as the inside of the ball room was revelled, seras could not help but let her jaw drop , it was simple incredible.

There were so many people dancing to the music , all of the women dressed in fine dresses that swept the floor as they were dancing with their male partners , the men where all dressed in black and white expect the nights of the round table who were wearing their military uniforms and also had their swords in a sheathe. Seras looked up at the large chandler that was lit with candles; the ceiling had angels painted fighting with what looked like as demons. Towards that back of the ball room was a massive window leading out to a balcony that was the home a water fountain. The window's where half covered with large golden curtains with tassels the same size as seras, all made with golden and silver threads.

All around the entire room were candles and pumpkins lit upon the tables that had been laid out some guests where sat down eating and laughing, seras the noticed a familiar face in the crowd, the captain dress in black and white tie stood with his French geese, most of them where guzzling down the wine while others where pointing and wooing at some of the females dancing.

"Sir, May I be excused?" Seras asked wanting to go and stand with the captain as she could feel the presence of another certain person close by.

"Yes you may, I have to give my welcome speech anyway," seras curtsied and left Integra to greet her guests. Seras lifted her grown and lowly made her way down the steps leading to where pip was, he smiled at her and took her hand and placed it to her lips, kissing it gently.

"You look beautiful mignonette,"

"Captain...about last night..." he hesitated

"Don't worry about it zeras, letz just enjoy za night eh?" seras gave a thankful smile; maybe deep down he is a gentleman she thought. He pulled out a seat for her and they both sat, he poured her a glass of punch ad she took it needing a drink from all of the heat in the room. For a while all they did was chat and look at all of the different persons that where dancing.

"The music is so lively!" she stated, the captain raised his eyes brows

"Indeed but to a Frenchman it is far too slow," seras laughed

"It reminds me of that time we danced on the boat to Rio," she commented

"Ah yes I remember, it was fun before zat alucard came and spoiled the fun eh," That name, that name made her body suddenly freeze over and her smile fade. Almost instantly thoughts and memories of last night came back to haunt her, his voice and words echoed in her mind.

"_This heart of mine is what is stopping your feelings to take hold on me"_

The captain realised what was wrong and took her hand again. Seras looked at him a little confused,

"I know what happened last night zeras," she felt her hear swell up,

"But what did you really expect from a vampire?" Seras looked down at her feet wanted to cry,

"Come now you promised me a dance," he tilted her face up with his index finger, seras smiled at him, he was trying so hard to cheer her up the least she could do was to keep her promise. As they made their way to the dance floor seras noticed people staring at her and whispering behind her back and it began to worry her.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Ahh well blood maids have a reputation for themselves you see, or it could just be because you look zo beautiful tonight," seras frowned,

"Don't be silly that can't be it!" she said blushing a little. The captain chuckled and pulled her into his arms with the other dancing couples, the musicians started up a new song, and they began to dance. The captain swirled seras around and round intertwining with the other couples dancing, seras was enjoying it her hair came loose and swept around her face, she was laughing with pip until she started hearing the dancing couples around her whispering.

"_Isn't that the new blood maid, who does she think she is dressed like that,"_

"_I heard from one of the maids that she has a thing for the Hellsing vampire,"_

"_I bet she'll turn out like the others did, dead because of a few girly crushes,"_

"_I think its disgraceful letting a complete outsider into the organisation,"_

"_It don't matter anyway that vampire will finish her off soon, ha-ha," _

It hurt, there words burned her and her head became to swell, yet still she danced on trying to ignore their hurtful words.

"_It's not true what they say! I may have feelings for him but I am only human I can't help the way I feel!" _

She thought helpless to herself but the cruel harsh words of those around her only seemed to get louder, her vision became blurred and the colours of the ball room merged with the colours of the guests dancing , round and round she span trying to block the voices but they only continued.

"_I have only seen the vampire once but he's so very handsome he would never want anything to do with a weak pathetic child like that,"_

"_She should just go back home and stop causing Integra so much trouble" _

"_Yes! She should it's not like anyone needs her here," _

The dizzy blood maid could not take anymore she tied to block the voices, as she span again she clasped her ears with her hands,

"Please stop," the captain noticed her acting strange,

"What's wrong zeras; no one is doing anything,"

"Yes there are I can hear them!" she cried, pip started to notice people looking and tried to keep her dancing,

"Just keep dancing zeras we well go get you some fresh air when the dance is over; people are starting to look," Seras suddenly felt like she was drowning in a sea of body's everywhere she turned limbs where barging into her, her vision became even more blurred, but she could hear a change in the music was the dance finally over.

"Zeras...your eyes..." she heard pip whisper his voice sounded laced with fear, it shocked her. Then suddenly something panged in the back of her mind, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck sanding on end. He was here and very close by.

"Zeras are you ok?" seras felt like he was going to vomit, her vision was changing becoming more blurred her head spinning, over everything she could hear the music stopping and everyone clapping at the band. Her mouth became dry, she wanted a drink badly.

"Zeras your skin...your freezing!" pip said worried out of his wit. Seras could hear more music playing, different this time, and she could just make out that the candles where flickering, mist started to fill the room.

"zeras! What's wrong why your eyes are changing colour?" Pip packed seras eye's had gone from bright blue to a deep Scarlett. He tried to get her away from the dancing couples but they were dragged back in again.

"Ladies and gentleman please do not be alarmed my vampire servant is here and his presence can cause mist to accoutre and lights to flicker this is normal, he is only here for protection of me and his blood maid," Integra inform her guests they were wondering why they were dancing with mist curling at their feet. Pip kept hold of seras and was happy to see her eyes turn back blue and her skin temperate regain its warmth. Seras was relieved that her vision had cleared up, however her throat remained dry even though she had just drank plenty of punch.

"Are you feeling any be..." Pip felt an icy cold hand on his back, he looked at the hand that gripped him, the white glove with the pentagram symbol, he knew who was behind him.

"You really have to learn not to touch was it mine human,"

**Tada! Hope you liked it sorry for the spelling and the bad grammar hopefully I did not miss any but if I have then sorry T_T this is only part one of this chappie cuz its so darn long! _ **

**HINTS: what was happening to seras! Why did her eyes change colour? And was she really hearing people speaking? What will alucard have to say to pip? And who is gonna crash the party! **

**Next chappie coming sooooonn * _**

**REVIEW! **


	21. Halloween ball part 2

**Heya everyone thanks so much for the nice reviews, sorry it's been so long since I updated school work and other shizzle has been a pain the ass =_= hope ye like this chappie again sorry for the lateness -_-**

Blood maid 

Even though the young human was recovering from a sudden spell of dizziness, she knew without a doubt who the figure was standing behind pip, her heart began to flip and her breathing uneven. The captain swallowed despite the fact he knew that Alucard could do nothing to him whilst in the presents of his master, fear still invaded him. He twitched as the vampire realised his grip from his shoulder, he turned to face him fully and cleared his voice before speaking.

"M….Mr Alucard , you came to join the party?" he asked his voice shaking like a leaf, The vampire lowered his gaze down to the tiny figure hiding behind the moron of a mortal. Sears felt small sparks of anger in her mind, seeing him made her heart hurt with the acidic sting of heartbreak. She felt a bravery and courage she never encountered before, she span on her heels and took steps away from the two, wanting very much to get some fresh air. However her drinker would not allow her to leave, before she could take more than three steps he lunged forward and grabbed her arm with an iron grip around her fragile bones. She reacted almost instantly,

"Let me go," her voice still and cold. Alucard took her shoulders and with great force twisted her around to face them, he knew before he even saw her that something was not all together normal with her, not including the shattered remains of her once glowing heart.

"Mr Alucard, release me I want to get some air," He could not understand why the fact she called him that annoyed him; he took it as some kind of sarcastic stab.

"Show me your neck," he replied, ignoring her request. Sears looked puzzled; surely he was not going to start that up again in front of everyone.

"Why?" Alucard tightened his grip,

"Do as I say," Sears frowned at him, where was this bravery coming from she wondered,

"No," again her voice like shards of ice. The vampire king let out a small growl but before he could retaliate he sensed something, something that made his blood boil. The blood maid noticed the change in his face, her eyes in turn widened as she knew what that look meant as she had seen it once before, when she was kidnapped and she knew instantly what was wrong.

In a few seconds of frozen realisation, there was a massive flare of fire and light the backdraft of a large explosion bombarded its way into the ballroom. Screams pierced the once happy melody of the music , cuts of wood, fragments of glass shot through the air and smoke and dust blinded the terrified humans that where shouting with panic and fear. The ground and walls shook and crumbled, along with them the chandler fell to the ground, obliterating five humans with it, squashing them as if they were ants, they blood splattered along the walls and coated the other guests making more mortified than ever. Alucard moved with incredible speed towards Integra who stood in awe at what was happening , her vampire servant grabbed his master and jumped towards the centre of the ball room , avoiding the large beam of wood that was about to crush her.

Shards of glass flew throughout the room as the once grand tall windows bellowed with flares of fire and shrapnel. Everywhere sears turned she could see destruction of the ball room, such wasteful shame the room was one of the first rooms that where built in the hellsing mansion so much history had just been obliterated.

"What the hell is going on!" intergea roared her eyes in such a heavy frown they would have almost dropped to the floor

"Hahaha" alucard chuckled

"Alucard this is no bloody time to start laughing!" despite his masters anger, he continued to laugh and threw his head back cackling towards the ceiling.

"Oh things where so boring before they showed up, I am almost happy that they decided to crash the party,"

As soon as alucard spoke sears felt a strange sensation in her head, almost like a tiny sting but not painful enough to cause pain. The captain re appeared from the rubble, his clothes torn and his hair mangled and soot and dust stuck to the strains.

"My men are helping ze guest get out, what the hell is going on around here? Did someone eat too many spicy peanuts?!"

"Alucard what is going on?" Integra asked becoming more agitated by the minuet. The vampire king grinned his shark like teeth protruding from his thin pale lips. He turned to face the main entrance, the doors sliding from there hinges, small breeze blew from the smashed open windows lifted a few threads of his hair in a ghost like wave.

"It seems, we have a few uninvited guests," he breathed, and after that moment the main door burst open, sears started in fear and shock to that was now standing in front of the four.

"Well, hello there again," rip van winkle started down into the eyes of the young maid, a creepy dark smile spread across her twisted features. Behind her stood the mysterious girl that seras had seen before, but there was another person present one which seras had not yet seen. This being stood behind Rip and behind the cloaked figure, one thing that seras was defiantly sure about was that she was not human.

"Vell, vell, vell, and the famous vampire king it's nice to see you in a more solid from then the one I saw last time we met," Rip sneered at him.

"Rip Van winkle, so you and your pathetic little trio have come to die,"

"as much as I would love to tear your limbs form you, That is not my job to do…..sadly," Seras wondered what she had meant by that, however she felt all her attention drawn to the third women in their trio , something about her did not sit well.

"May a present to you all, my master" Rip moved to the side to allow their member to pass through, she was too wearing a cloak however hers was long and red will black trimmed lace along the seams and hood. Seras then noticed that Alucard was rolling out a very low and deep growl which made a gargling sound in his throat.

"Alucard, it is so good to see you again, my drinker," Seras froze as she spoke the words, she realised within an instant who the women was, she lifted her food from her face to relive blood red hair and fell at her feet as she pulled back her hood the girls face was marble white, her eyes deep scarlet with specks of bright red and gold.

"Your favourite blood maid has returned,"

"Emily?!" Integra's jaw dropped to see the blood maid she thought she sent to her death years ago, Alucard instantly drew out his Jackal from his coat and aimed it straight in the face of the beautiful dead creature standing but a few paces from him, Seras was a little surprized as there was a tiny hitch of hesitation in his eyes.

"How dare you come back here," he hissed

"Why so bitter to see me alucard, we were once friends where we not?" Emily stated with a simple but sweet smile.

"Such harsh words, it was not so long ago that you where sucking from by creamy and sweet flesh," alucard clicked his gun and fired, she dodged them with very little effort.

"There's no need for that, I am not here to fight I am here for a little pick up mission,"

"I would much rather seen you remains splattered across the rooms, and her face wrapped around the end of my gun," the vampire king spat

"What do you want Emily?" Integra asked swat beads dripping from her fore head.

"Oh nothing much just a little something, nothing that someone like you would know about of course,"

"You have five seconds to explain yourself or Alucard will destroy you," she said through gritted teeth very much wanted to remove her from the mansion.

"very well then if you insist, twenty five years ago, a human solider was sent ago to a far land to fight in a war against creatures of the night , ancient vampire beings that ruled the land and fed off its people , however these where no ordinary vampires they were called shadowed mancers, they had the ability to give birth to human vampires and would be born with incredible shadow bending ability's, powers that could even match your own alucard, these human vampires are basically humans with the blue prints of becoming a vampire and all it takes it one bite of a vampire from royal and ordinal blood to activate these blue prints, however this solider stubbed upon the vampires most prized passion, the grim stone this stone is what gave the vampires the power to birth these children and without there would be no children. The solider took the stone dooming the vampires and in time his own fate, thinking the stone was just a valuable rock to be sold for gold, he was very wrong indeed, he took the stone back with him to England but then something happened that no one could have possible thought to happen the wife of this unsuspecting human was pregnant and somehow unexplainably the stone activated and the child within the human become tainted with its power, that child is with us in this room now,"

If a breath was possible to him alucard would have breathed in winds, he turned sharply as did pip and Integra, all faced seras who's eye reflected there atoned fearful gaze.

**HINT: dum dum dummmmm! So seras is a human vampire? What will happen next? Stand off or stand down? And what choice will seras have to make and what the hell is poor alucard thinking? **

**Find out in the next chappie *hopefully* coming soon XD **


	22. never

**Sorry it took so long everyone hopes this one got here faster than my last chappie: P enjoy! P.s this one has lemon so sensitive readers avert your eyes! **

Blood Maid

Impossible, it could not be how it could. seras became dizzy with the over flooding idea that she was a half vampire.

"T...That's impossible!" Integra snarled at Emily who was creating sinful laughter from her throat. She coughed and inhaled.

"Actually it's not all that impossible, come now alucard my dear you surly must have noticed something different in her blood, could it be perhaps you have felt a little drawn to her?" Emily's voice was laced with a sort of sarcastic tone as if she did not fear mocking the no life king at all.

"Alucard is one of the most powerful vampires in existence and you're telling me that such an alarming truth just slipped by his mind?" Integra was struggling to hold her temper. Alucard lowered his gun from Emily. His eyes completely focused on seras, his eyes small slits burning with intense hell fire.

"No, Master it is true, the witch is correct," Something ugly hung in the air after he spoke.

"I can't believe it, a dunpyre under my house hold and I never even knew it," Emily cleared her throat again.

"Don't take it out on the poor thing Integra, this little girl had no clue or perhaps if I am not mistaken her eyes were rather red not long ago, she could be changing already and as always the fun part is always to watch them squirm in utter panic as they have no control what is happening to them," she cackled. Pip walked over to seras and grabbed her pulling him into his chest; he pulled a small gun from his blazer pocket and fried it at Emily.

"I don't care is ze is what you say ze is, all I know is that I have had enough of your cattish voice," He fired but this time the hooded girl whom almost was forgotten in the trio jumped forward and using an royal looking sword reflected the bullet that was sent flying towards the wall.

"And you can see, getting angry and fire uselss petty silver will not touch me nor do anything,"

"What the hell do you want Emily!" Integra's voiced full of electric charge and anger, Emily's smile faded a little her Scarlett gaze focused upon seras who seemed to have turned to stone.

"I want that little creature," a long clawed figure pointed at her , seras could not move all the blood draining from her body, in the minuets that passed she did not even realise that a little war was kicking off.

The French geese came storming into the room firing bullets from every angle, as well as Walter making his angelic appearance to rescue Integra before she did more damage to herself then to the intruders, even the French captain had stated to join in with the fun. Leaving only seras and

Alucard staring at each other. She read something in his face that made her skin crawl and her heart swell; the look could almost be described as disgust. He gave her one more piercing look before his body warped into shadows and covered the walls with black maze. Seras finally felt her body react to her brain however her knees gave in and she fell to the floor, the cold harsh stone giving her no sympathy for her shaking bones.

"I'm...not human..." she muttered to herself as she felt men rash past her almost stepping on her, she was caught in the cross fire but for once she felt like the world around her was fading away. She did not even notice that the intruders had been forced to leave the room taking their master with them; it felt like an hour had passed before she felt the warm touch of someone's hand upon her elbow gently bringing her to her feet.

"Walter..." the old man gave her a warm smile before speaking, she noticed he was covered in dust and a few spatters of blood, he noticed her eyes studied the dark patterns.

"It seems that they had ghouls with them waiting in the corridors, how they got passed us again I will never know, it seems Miss Victoria that the two scoundrels that you and alucard faced in Rio where working for Emily, I regret that the escarett may end up getting involved with this as well," he sighed his face clearly portraying annoyance.

"Walter, I am not human am I," his eyes dropped to hers, small pools of tears shone in her bright blue eyes,

"It seems miss that you are not entirely human; no," She could hold it in no longer , small sobs of shock broke from her lips as she clutched her eyes with her hands, she had been holding them in for a while and she felt that it was time to let it out. To her surprise the old butler let her cry in his chest before realising what a mess she made on his waist coat.

"Oh Walter I'm sorry I dirtied your clothing," she rubbed her eyes trying to contain her emotions.

"Do not be sorry Miss Victoria, they were already dirty anyway, here dry your eyes," he handed her a silk handkerchief. She blew her nose and sniffed a little until she could feel a little more feeling coming back to her face.

"Where is Alucard?" she asked no fear of his reaction.

"well I am told that him and Sir Integra have gone to her study to discuss what just happened, now miss Victoria it may be best if you go and get yourself cleaned up," she nodded before lowering her head to look at the floor. Before she tuned to leave he patted her on her head and with a very soft tone he muttered a few more words in her ears.

"I am sorry to inform you miss, that the night is not yet over for you,"

**Integra's study three hours later **

"Dam it alucard why could you not bloody sense it!" Integra roared at her slave, throwing a chair on the floor toppling it over on its back. Alucard whom was silent merely stared at her , he thought best to let his master finish her mini temper explosion before answering, After a few more papers tossed, he spoke.

"master, I must know if there is any way to leave Hellsing tonight, I wish to track down the witch and her two little pets before sun rise," his voice steady as he asked . Integra slumped into her chair her eyes still burning with fury,

"No alucard I may need you here if anything else where to kick off, we still don't know if they are completely clear of Hellsing,"

"Master I read the witches mind, they are not planning on staying away long,"

"What was there bloody intension of coming here, they knew that they would be ambushed," Integra puzzled over that past event.

"They wanted to confirm what they thought they knew," he answered in a reply, the ice queens' head shot up her eyes intent and full of angst,

"So then, is seras really a half blood," a few seconds passed in which a deathly science filled.

"Yes,"

"but how on earth did it pass you," alucard's face seemed cool and untangled , surprising his master thought especially after things such as thins would have annoyed him before hand.

"as the witch had said, those vampires are almost as old as me , however they have something of which even I cannot get by, it's a disguising technique which works off as a sent covering another sent, this could be why I was indeed...drawn to her,"

So that race of vampire has some kind of sent that hides there true from?"

"Indeed, it's quite clever actually, it almost evaded me," Integra raised her brows.

"Almost? Alucard,"

"You see master before the witch her two little friends interrupted our little dance I sensed a slight, small whiff of another vampire in the room , however as I followed the smell it brought me to my blood maid, her eyes had turned red, just as red as mine." Integra listened before placing her chin in-between her crossed fingers. Her mind was set on what to do next and her servant sensed her puzzlement,

"Perhaps master if you would permit me to, examine the little human, perhaps I can find out more or see how far along the transformation process she is,"

"Very well then," Integra sighed

"But alucard, remember she may have some vampire in her, but she is also still part human I don't what her in distress so treat her gently." She stated with firm words before his body stated to evade the room, he grinned at her and replied,

"As well as I can, master,"

**Seras room**

"Do you think that it could have something to do with my typhus fever then?" seras asked Walter whom was making her a steaming hot tea to try and calm the poor maid down.

"It could very well be miss Victoria, what happened in the ball room it could have been your vampire side trying to take over, or it could be your human side weak from it," he passed her the tea with both hands as hers were still shaking, with shock.

"Walter, what is going to happen to me," she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. He gave her a grave look.

"I cannot say my dear," he patted her head , he felt deeply sorry for her, she had only been there half a year and she had already endured more then she should have done.

"Well, what will happen now do you think, I mean with Emily's return and that," she asked as she sipped the hot brew,

"Well I suspect that Integra will be sending out men to cover the grounds, she will properly have to tell escarriot as well," his brows lowered into an annoyed frown.

"You mean that crazy Scottish guy again?" he nodded and both sighed together. Seras started down at her reflection in the tea, so much had happened, how one to deal with all of this was.

"miss Victoria , I cannot possibly understand what you are going through right not, but I urge you not to give up, no matter how bad things may seem...," he stopped , his eyes moved towards something behind her, she did not have a second guess on who it was.

"Yes Walter fill her head with hope and light, "he grinned, showing of his shark teeth.

"Alucard, I don't think now is the best time to come for your meal, miss Victoria is ..."

"- under my authority now, since the new information had been attained, it my duty to see on what the actual damage is,"

"I am not damaged alucard!" seras stood addressing her drinker, he growled at her

"Be silent," he snapped, seras began to feel her cheeks steam, but she obeyed and sat back down.

"Walter kindly leave," Walter without a second of hesitation removed himself from the room leaving seras only with a reassuring smile. Alucard passed around her as she sat on the large velvets sofa placed in the middle of her seating room, his eyes were completely pinned upon her, it was not long until the young girl became irritated.

"Are you just going to keep on curling me like a pack of sharks all night long?"

"hum so that's where you have found the courage to talk to me like that," seras swallowed , she had a bad feeling stirring in her gut about his intentions for the rest of that night,"

"now then my little pet, what am I going to do with you," his hands grasped the back of her shoulders, gripping them in an iron hold," seras bit her tongue something was bothering her, and she could not help but ask.

"Why did you look at me like that in the ball room?, you looked at me with such disgust," she whimpered slightly as he gripped her bones even tighter, she could not see his face and had no idea he would react to her question. There was a brief silence before his face shot down and pressed into her bare neck,

"would you like me to hurry your transformation seras, it would be so easy for you much better than this slow process, my master would perhaps agree that two vampire servants are better than one," she could feel his icy breath and it made her hair stand up on its end as well as the fact he uttered her name came also as a shock.

"Let go of me!" panic took over as she clawed at his fingers, he giggled at her attempt he loved mocking her. Seras became even more alarmed when she felt his large hand slip down the front of her dusty dress and his nails even though gloves scrapped along her breast. She winched but still tried hard to force him to realise her, she even tried biting down on his wrist but that seem to only encourage him more, she then realised that the room had become a great deal darker,

"alucard let me go this instant, stop playing with me already!," she yelled out hoping someone would hear, but to her fright her drinker somehow while still holding her leaped over the other side of the sofa and was now facing her directly.

"as much as I would like to please your request farm girl Integra has informed me to check how far along you are into your little undergoing , and the only way I can do that is from tasting your blood," he grinned at her his teeth sparkling like a demons claw. He yanked at the top of her dress and shredded all clothing until the top half of her body was completely exposed.

"stop it!" she hissed trying to kick him in his sensitive area but again it only excited him more that she was fighting him, he lunged forward at her breast where he had cut her and sunk his teeth in hard, she cried out, his teeth were unbearable and what made it worse was that she seemed to deep down be enjoying it more than feeling pain about it. He sucked hard on the bite wounds while groping her other breast, teasing the flesh until seras started to feel heat between her thighs, pooling like lava; how ashamed and embarrassed she was. The restless vampire then withdrew his fangs and forced his mouth upon hers, spilling her own blood into her mouth to see whether she would drink it or not. The helpless girl spluttered as she tasted the copper liquid oozing into her mouth , his tongue was nether the less merciful then he was, he explored every inch of her mouth teasing her even more until she reacted and kissed back, as natural as the dawn. Seras realised what she was doing and proceeded to kick him again, she bit down on his tongue but found it made alucard crock back even more cackles. He finally realised her moth , strings of saliva and blood entangled between their tongues, before the girl could blink he pushed her down hard making the sofa fall with them, his hair became longer as he tore more and more of her clothing away, he himself was shocked that he was becoming aroused by her.

"I don't care , even if you beg me , even if you cry out nothing and no one is going to save you now," his tone was ruff and deep , it thrilled and excited the crushed maid who was trying to catch her breath from alucard's weight. His left hand explored the heat between her thighs, scrapping and teasing until he had ripped away enough of her undergarments to gain entry to her most heated area. Shock spun through seras mind as she realised what he was doing, her back arched as the vampire pressed his fingers into her , painful at first and then small pangs of sensation darted upon all over her body, she had to stop him, he had never gone this far before,

"No! Alucard please stop you can't do this!" small tears started to pool in her eyes again,

"you belong to me, your my blood maid, how many times do I have to say that I am free to do whatever I want with you!" he hissed back at her, he punished her by pushing his fingers in deeper and pressed tighter against her walls, she cried out again; he was true to his word, he really was not going to give her any mercy. His tongue darted along her inner thigh as his fingers withdrew and then pressed them in again and again; faster and faster until seras was now completely stuck in the senses, her whole body defenceless against him. His tongue evaded back into his mouth and his fangs bite into her thigh, ripping the flesh until steams of blood had flowed its way down into the heat. His mouth licked along the stream until he reached her area, his fingers withdrew and his hands griped at her hip bones, pulling her up further, large tactical hands floated out from his back and grasped as her wrists, no escape for her seras felt helpless she knew what was going to happen and she had no power to stop him. His mouth pressed against her heat and his tongue replaced where his fingers had been, seras eyes widened at the sensations flowing through driving her mind with pleasure and pain. Alucard kept licking and sucking the blood that had flowed into her, he then felt her muscles clench together bringing her to the climax , her back arched and a small cry escaped her lips, when her body relaxed he lowered her flat onto her back and realised her wrists. He climbed upon her so that his face was facing her own, he gripped her hair and forced open her eyes it was as he expected, they were blood red and pulsing with that longing hunger. Seras was dazed and still panting from what her drinker had just done, he touched her again against her will, but she loved and hated every second of it.

"it seems, that you are indeed a half blood," he lifted himself off the girl , leaving her to stand up by herself, she was infuriated something in her told her to punch, kick scratch anything but don't let him just walk away scot free, she froze her hand into a positions where she could slap him on his back and within a second she swiped down hard her eyes closed tightly , bracing herself to be caught and possible thrown back against the wall, but instead she heard a shred of clothing. Her eyes flashed open to see that she herself and shredded his back and clothing in one swipe. Stunned at herself she glanced down at her hand; her nails had become claw like,"

W...what is happening to me! ...you bastered!" she lunged at her drinker no more fear was readable in her eyes. The drinker span round and caught her by the waist, his free hand gripped her chin, and she hissed at him and struggled to break free,

"Calm yourself farm girl, this look does not suit you," she became inflamed

"This look! You ripped all my clothes of and then touched me in such a way, how do you not expect me to be angry!"

"I had to see as I had already said how far along your transformation was," he replied coldly

"But, doing all of those things! Why did you just not bit my neck like you normally do!" he grinned

"That would have been too boring," seras felt like crying and screaming at the same time, again he just used her as his little toy. She stood still trying to think on how to act,

"you only seemed to have some elements of vampirism you have no hunger for blood yet it seems, well maybe that will change soon," he leaned in on her face

"Perhaps my master will allow me to turn you completely , then I can defile you even further," seras was alarmed at what he meant, she pushed off him and this time he realised her without struggle , her eyes had turned back to their original colour, he looked up at him her eyes burning with angry and hatred.

"I would rather die a thousand burning deaths then let you near me with your dirt and filthiness," alucard tensed,

"You dare touch me like that and the propose that you can just take me virginity and also turn me into a vampire, just as you please?" alucard eyes became small slits his smile gone and his face stony

"No, I will leave Hellsing, even if I had to marry the captain, even if I die young I would rather do all of those then let you near me again! Whether you like it hate it find it amusing or foolish, alucard I am not yours and I will never ever be as god as my witness I will be rid of you forever!" her voice encoded throughout the room, the stone reluctant to let her words die. The vampire king simply stood and stared at her, a few second passed before he took steps towards her, she took a step back each time until she felt the stone wall behind her, her courage disappeared as she felt his body press against hers, his face lowed to hers once more, his eyes never leaving hers,

"this is why farm girl, I can never let you go," seras felt her heart pang as his words reached her ears but before she had time to reply his body become list mist and seeped through the wall behind her, first seeping though her own as thought he was a ghost. It took some time for his words to sink in like a deadly poison before it reached the heart, those seconds where the most deathly seconds she had faced in her life.

**Integra's office**

The ice queen waited for her servant to report what he had found out, it was to long until she felt his presence. As promised the large red figure of her vampire servant had appeared like the mist in the morning before e her desk like he always did. She was taken aback by the solemn look in his eyes; she had not seen such a look on his face for some time, ignoring it she asked,

"Well, what did you discover?" he answer

"She is a half blood, "he put it to her simply

"So then, what is to be done about it, perhaps I should send her away?"

"No master I have a better idea," she raised an eye brow

"Oh?"

"Why not let me take her as my fledgling?"

"What?!" she replied startled and shocked

"even if you do send the farm girl away, the witch is bound to track her down, where as if she were here there is a better chance of us luring her here to kill her, also if the farm girl become a vampire it could be more effective for you in the future and it would also mean that Hellsing will proceed double time, two vampires are always better than one, are they not master?"

"Yes but that is two more mouths to feed alucard, and what if seras does not want to be a vampire?" alucard's eyes changed to a deeper and dangerous red, he knew what would happen if she refused.

"If she refused to become undead, she will die," the cigar fell from her lips; she sat up in her chair,

"What? Why?"

"the farm girl all her life has been weak and open to illness , this is because her vampirc side is trying to kill the humanity in her, however even if the humanity leaves her there is no full vampirc power in her to sustain her life," he answered his voice still like ice blades cutting heat. Integra relaxed what her servant was saying,

"So she would die either way, the Turing red of her eyes is a sign that she is..." alucard cut her off

"Dying yes," Integra rubbed her head, her worry and concern reflected in her icy gaze.

"Do you think she will accept vampirism" Integra asked, alucard said nothing his gaze fell upon his hands, still covered in her blood.

"Do you wish to keep her" his master asked chuckling almost,

"That depends on what my master decided," he answered back. Integra got up from her seat and paced up and down her window; she thought for a moment and then turned to face alucard again.

"Bring seras to me,"

**Hahaha sorry to leave you at another cliff hanger, but I hope you guys are liking the story so far, thanks so much for the amazing reviews guyz! You keep me going on this :P a lot more lemon in this story I blushed so much when I wrote this O/O I tried to put a bit more AXS in this chappie , though I am trying hard to keep alucard in character so sorry it's not all fluffy =_= , I kinda prefer this alucard if im honest _ **

**HINT: what will seras choose? Which death will she take? And what will happen between alucard and seras now? Plenty more coming soon! **

**Seras: O_O ...**

**Alucard: :D **

**Me: ^_^" its for the fans! **


End file.
